Quid Si
by DanieXJ
Summary: A What if Story. It takes place soon after the 03x20 Episode "Kansas" and goes from there, ignoring what the 2 Hour Season Finale brought us.
1. Chapter 1

It started with a pie.

That's not quite true. It started when the Charmings invited themselves over for a 'family dinner'. There was relative peace in Storybrooke. Her son knew who she was, the Charmings were being all familial, probably still trying to come up with excuses to keep Emma and Henry in Storybrooke, and Henry was with them for the day.

He would be there for dinner, and then the plan was for him to stay the weekend as well.

The dinner was going to be the interesting part of the experience though. Regina and Snow weren't quite best friends, but they weren't adversaries anymore. And Regina was slowly realizing that when he wasn't trying to kill her David wasn't a bad guy, and they even shared the same sense of humor.

Regina would never say that any of the 'family' dinners were totally comfortable, but more and more often during the dinners she didn't feel like she wanted to strangle any of the Charmings.

Regina had made pie for dessert, not apple since she didn't want to push it, but a nice blueberry pie with blueberries that she had picked herself. She found that the frozen ones from the supermarket made the pie taste slightly off.

Henry had wanted to cut it and everything had been going well. He'd cut almost everyone very generous pieces, except for littlest Charming, he'd gotten just a bite of the pie since he'd only just started solid foods. It was as he was cutting his piece that he yelled in pain and brought clamped his left hand around one of the fingers on his right.

The most experienced mother at the table, it was Regina who reacted first. Without a thought she took the napkin, linen of course, from her lap and wrapped it around the profusely bleeding digit. "Emma. The car."

"What… you could… I didn't even see what it…"

Gasps of pain came from Henry as Regina pulled him to his feet and towards her. "It's deep Emma. Just. Get the car."

David stood, "Should we call 911?"

Regina, still holding pressure on her son's finger, her other arm around his shoulders, gave David raised eyebrow look, "David, I live closer to the hospital than to the fire station."

David nodded, "Right. I…"

Regina was nearly to the door as she spoke again, "Stay with your child. We'll be fine." And then she was gone. They heard the Bug not start, and then start and tear down the street.

David blinked and after a moment sat back down, "That was…" He shook his head, "Regina let Emma take the Bug too…"

Snow stood and started clearing the table. "Let's clean up a bit, then join them at the hospital." Snow winced, "Would you…"

David smiled just a bit and did a faux salute, "Diaper Duty. I'm on it. C'mon little guy," he tickled his son's belly, "And let's try not to pee on Daddy this time hmm?"

oOOOOo

Emma was practically fighting out of the uncomfortable plastic seat. Regina sat perfectly still, occasionally glancing towards Emma.

Emma glanced up at the room where one of the nurses had taken Henry. "Are you sure that he'll be okay? I could… I'm O negative, the universal donor."

Regina frowned and looked to Emma, "You're O negative? What was Neal?"

Emma looked over at Regina, then resumed her staring at the door, "I don't know. He's…"

Regina shook her head, "He'll be fine Emma. He'll have stitches." Regina started to stand, but looked down when Emma put a hand on her arm. "He'll be fine. I was very fast. Will you wait for me if he is discharged… I need to..." She trailed off.

A small smile came to Emma's lips, "You're all cool, calm and collected, but, you didn't say one word then or now about the fact that we took my Bug here."

Regina stood and groaned, "Indeed, perhaps I will walk home."

Emma rolled her eyes and spoke after Regina as she walked down the hall, "Hey, it survived the year in New York…"

oOOOOo

Regina wasn't going to the bathroom or wherever else Emma thought she was going. Instead she walked through the halls with a specific office in mind. Dr. Whale's. When she got there it was locked, but that had never been a problem for her in Storybrooke. She held out her hand and closed her eyes for a moment and her keyring full of keys appeared in them. Without looking she chose one and put it in the lock, opening the door.

She carefully closed the door behind her and sat down behind Whale's desk and knocked the mouse. The screen came up immediately, and to both Regina's chagrin and gratefulness, he was still logged in.

She quickly typed a name into the boxes and waited for the response. She closed her eyes when she saw the answer. "I couldn't have just been given a simple rest of my life?"

oOOOOo

Regina stood in the doorway of the waiting room and watched Emma. She was about to reenter the room when David and Snow, the little Charming in David's arms, entered the room. "Emma- is Henry okay? Where's Regina?"

Emma focused on her parents, pulling her gaze from the exam room's door. "The nurse didn't seem worried. I think she was a NP, I- ah- I think she commented that the blood flow had slowed already."

David frowned, "Emma, are you still going to let him stay at Regina's this weekend?" Emma shot her father a deathly look, "What. Did I say that you should or shouldn't? It was just a question."

Regina held her breath just a little, wondering how Emma would answer her father. "He's 13 David. He's not a boy and he wanted to cut the pie. His hand slipped, he cut himself. I-" She looked down at her hands, turned one over and traced a very faded scar along one of her fingers. "So, no, I'm not going to take her son away from Regina because of something she had no control over."

Snow put a hand on Emma's arm, "Emma. We're, we're on your side, always. I think that's what David was trying to get across with his question."

Emma rolled her eyes and stood as the door to the exam room opened, "Yeah, thanks, I think." She looked over as Regina entered, "You fall in?"

Regina shook her head, "I'm going to put your crass joke up to the fact that you're worried about our son."

Henry popped out of the room chuckling at something that the nurse had said, "Yeah, yeah, no swords until I can master the knife. I promise." He looked up, "Whoa. The gang's all here. I'm fine. Melissa said that your really quick hands helped a ton Mom." He looked back and forth between Emma and Regina, "Really, I'm fine. Seriously." A concerned look came over his face, "We're still doing riding lessons tomorrow, right Mom?"

Regina seemed to consider it for a moment, then nodded, "Yes, yes of course."

Henry let out a breath he'd been holding, and Emma's face creased into a frown, "Riding, actual horses?"

Regina nodded, "We could try riding Pongo, but I would presume that he wouldn't love that."

Henry snorted out a laugh, and although Regina managed to keep a straight face, her eyes did twinkle a bit. Emma rolled her eyes, "Ha ha, funny. I just… will it really be safe if Henry's down a hand?"

"The horse will be doing most of the work, and if the horse is well enough trained Henry wouldn't even have to use the reins he could direct it with his legs." She paused and the next thing that came out of her mouth surprised even her. "Would you like to join us?"

Everyone in that room was stunned by those words, especially Emma, who stuttered her answer out, "Ah, I mean, this weekend was supposed to be you and Henry, I don't want to, I mean, I wouldn't want to get in between you and he and…"

Regina shrugged, "It's up to you." Regina put a hand on Henry's shoulder, "Ready to go Henry?"

Henry nodded, then frowned, "Oh, wait, no, I think my bag is in Emma's car."

Emma put an arm around Henry, "Let's go get it."

Snow gave David a bit of a push, "Go with her."

David looked a bit confused at his wife's request, but, followed

Regina resisted rolling her eyes, "That was very subtle."

Snow gave a half a laugh, "I don't get enough sleep these days to be subtle. What is going on? The way you're looking at Emma when she's not looking… today it's different than it's been for the last few weeks." Regina started to speak, but Snow kept going, "And don't tell me that it's not my business, or that I wouldn't understand, or any of that bullcrap. Like it or not we're family, in many, twisty, weird ways, but Emma is Henry's mother, and so we're in this- whatever this is- forever."

Regina stared at Snow for a long time, then pulled her towards a corner of the waiting room. She let go and shook her head, "What if- what if that wasn't true?"

Snow frowned, "Excuse me? Regina, what did you do?"

Regina blew out an annoyed breath, "Do you think… just. What if Henry isn't Emma's child?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Stop."

Regina simply stood there and waited for Snow to, process, or jump to the wrong conclusions, or do whatever she was going to do next.

"What? Are you saying Emma has what? Lied? Or?"

"No. No." Regina took a breath, and shook her head, "You can't tell your daughter Snow. It will- it will break her."

Snow frowned, "What are you going to do?" Snow didn't let Regina speak, "No. I take that back, how do you know?"

Regina shook her head, "I don't. Not for sure. But… Henry is AB negative. Both Neal and Emma were O negative." Snow frowned, "The library only had so many books, and I was the only one who didn't do the same thing every day for 28 years. There is no way that can happen."

"Magic?"

Regina nodded, "Possibly, but, we both know that's not really what Magic is."

"So, he's just a random child from… who knows where?"

"Maybe."

"Regina."

Regina finally let a bit of her annoyance show, "What? Do you think I want this. I've finally, finally have a semblance of a happy life. Do you think that I want to ruin that? Emma will be destroyed, and Henry… I'll probably lose him forever."

Snow raised her hand towards Regina, then dropped it, "What do you need me to do?"

"You won't tell Emma, or Henry?"

Snow tilted her head to the side, "You didn't include my husband."

Regina rolled her eyes, "As if you two would ever, ever keep something from each other."

"How do you make true love sound so annoying Regina?"

"Practice."

Snow chuckled, "I'm serious Regina. We're the good guys, that means that, even if it isn't an easy truth, it is up to us to find the truth. No matter the cost."

Regina made a noise in the back of her throat, "And you people wonder why I was a villain. I- I need something of hers."

"Like a toothbrush?"

Regina looked askance at Snow, "She's not always the smartest in the room, but I do believe she'll miss her toothbrush."

Snow waved a hand at Regina, "Oh please, I'm her mother, I'll get her a new one."

"Hmm… that's actually not a bad idea."

Snow just shook her head at Regina's backhanded compliment, "Will you have Doctor Whale do the test?"

"No. I have a- friend here who will have much more discretion."

Regina started turn to leave, but Snow caught her by the arm before she could, "Regina, why are you doing this?"

"Truth right, being a hero and all that?"

"Regina…."

Regina opened and closed her mouth once and was a silent so long that Snow thought she was going to get blown off with a cheeky answer of some sort. Finally Regina turned to face Snow, "I have- I have no idea. I've known Henry's blood type since he was born, but when I heard Emma say her blood type was O negative, and then on the screen it showed that Neal's was as well… something clicked and now…"

"Hey, Regina, how's it going with Robin?"

Regina shook her head, "It's not. He's still in love with Marian. We decided that he needed time with Roland, and I needed time with Henry. That perhaps we would revisit things in a few months."

"Oh, you broke up, I'm sorry."

Regina shook her head, "Snow, I'm not doing this because of anything that isn't or is happening between me and the thief. I'm not."

Snow held up her hand, "I believe you, I do. So. Toothbrushes. I'll drop Emma's off at your house in the afternoon tomorrow, since I do believe that you're going to be quite busy trying to teach my daughter how to ride."

Regina winced, "That bad?"

"Worse."

oOOOOo

Regina looked up from the stove as she heard a hearty laugh come from the living room. She finished up mixing the ingredients for their dinner and put it in the oven. She set the timer for twenty minutes, it would probably take more like thirty, but she'd rather have to set it again then have dinner burn.

She went to the living room and watched Henry for a moment. He was sprawled on the couch, his head on one arm rest his feet only in socks nearly on the other, and what looked like a thick comic book in his hands. When she came into the room he quickly sat up, putting his feet on the ground. "Sorry, I…"

She went to the couch and pulled at his sock a little, "Just scootch down a bit so I have some room."

He frowned, "Are you sure, I mean…"

"Henry…"

Henry put his feet back up, but sat up a bit more so his back was against the armrest, and Regina slipped into the space he'd made. "What are you reading?"

"Emma got it for me, in New York." Regina raised an eyebrow, "It's ah, it's Deadpool."

Regina frowned, "Dead pool? Is that a game?"

Henry tried to bite back a laugh and was quite unsuccessful, "No, ah, he's a superhero, sort of, but he's also a villain, and…"

Regina tilted the cover up and gasped just a bit, "Henry. That, your… Emma let you buy this?" The cover had a guy dressed in a suit made of red and black apparently leaping towards the maw of a large green monster who seemed to be eating people who were falling into him.

Henry shrugged, "Yeah. The guy at Forbidden Planet said it was hilarious, and it totally is." He paused for a moment, then held it out to Regina, "You can read it if you want."

Regina put her hand on the top of it, not moving for a moment, "Is it violent."

Henry winced, "Oh yeah, wicked violent."

"And bloody I presume?" Henry nodded. She gently pushed the book back towards her son. "You have had your heart ripped out by Peter Pan, died yourself for a moment, not to mention had your memories changed more than once now. I think you can deal with a little blood and gore."

Henry smiled and it was like Regina was transported back to when he was a little kid. Before Snow and the book. "Thanks Mom."

Regina patted Henry's knee, "Before you go back to reading. I have a question."

Henry put down the book. "Okay."

"Do- you- want to go back to New York?" Henry opened his mouth, but Regina held a finger up, "The truth young man."

Henry looked down for a moment, then looked back up and gave the teeny tinyest shake of his head. "I- I don't Mom. I mean. I get why Emma does. She's spent more time out there than up here, and, yeah, I had some good friends during the year or whatever. But, the people here. I love them, not just like them. I just…"

Regina patted Henry's knee again, "Okay."

Henry looked up with a deep frown on his face, "Mom, what are you going to do?"

Regina gave a nod, "My job Henry. To look out for you."

Henry shook his head, "No. Mom. I mean, I don't want to go, but, you and Emma and everyone just got all sort of okay with each other, if you go against them..."

Regina leaned forward and put a hand on Henry's cheek, "That's my problem to worry about young man. Now. I believe that the table needs setting."

Henry slowly got up, "Eating at the table every single night, what a concept. With silverware and everything?"

Regina winced as Henry went towards the bathroom to clean up before he put out the place settings. She called out to her son as he walked down the hall, "Do the… Charmings at least use refrigeration."

She heard a snorted laugh come from the hallway and smiled as well as she got up and went to check on dinner.

oOOOOo

"Hook, please, I just… give me space. Go, play with your pirates or something."

"Emma-"

Emma put up a hand. "Neal died, and then you took my magic, and now." Her hands curled into fists, and she had to consciously unclench them. "... I need a break. I need a vacation, I need to have it not all rest on me, just for once. So. Back. Off."

Hook looked for a moment like he was going to say something, but after a moment's pause changed his mind, nodded, and left the apartment.

One of the voices that she was starting to not be able to stand almost as much as Hook's spoke, "Emma you should…"

"Just… please David. Silence, just for… I don't know, for the rest of my life perhaps."

Then came Snow. "Emma, your father…"

Emma turned towards her mother, "Look. We're going back next week. Okay. That's why I let him go over there for this weekend. I know that it's not fair to him, or to her, or to you two, but, we- are- going back. He's safe in New York, he will never be safe here, not with me and Regina as his mothers." She shook her head as she turned towards the door, "We're going home. No more fairy tales, no more Hook, hopefully no more damn monkeys. Just a few muggers and lots of bail jumpers who think that they will be the first to escape me."


	3. Chapter 3

"Uhhh…"

Henry glanced up and over at Emma, then with a shake of his head went back to grooming one of the horses.

"Did I miss it? I beg you to tell me that I missed the lesson?"

Regina picked up a travel mug and handed it to Emma without a word. Emma braced herself for it to be cold since it was 7:30 and Regina had said that she and Henry were going to be at the stables at 7. She blinked and jerked to full awakeness after she took the first sip, "It's hot," she looked up at Regina, "How?"

"Magic."

Emma frowned, "But, doesn't all magic come with a price or whatever?" Regina took a hold of Emma's hand and Emma jumped, "Whoa, cold hands…"

Regina let go, "When using the grey or dark magicks, yes, there is almost always a price, even the smallest of ones."

Henry left the stall he'd been in, "They're all ready."

Regina turned to her son, "Are you sure? Because sometimes even the smallest thing can turn into something big in no time."

Henry nodded, "Yes. I'm sure."

"Good. Now we learn how to properly get them ready to ride."

Emma groaned, "We're not going to shoe them too?"

Henry seemed to bubble with an enthusiasm that in the previous year had been reserved for video games and some of his school work. "No. We already did, we were up early, so we got here early and Mom showed me how. It was- it was totally amazing."

Emma shook her head, "Ah, right. So, do I at least get the nice one?" Regina and Henry's gazes met and they both smirked just a bit. Emma just groaned again.

oOOOOo

Emma slowly and ultra carefully led her horse until she was riding next to Regina. "He's a natural. Maybe Snow and David's genes skipped over me and got him."

Regina glanced over at Emma, "Even as a little boy he loved reading about knights and horses. Before your mother gave him the book. I've also taken him out on a horse before, though I'm not sure he remembers it, he just didn't get to ride his own." Regina looked forward again, "Nurture is just as important as nature."

"Oh, right, yeah, no, I know that."

Regina shook her head, "I don't think you do…" She shook her head, "Here we are."

Emma frowned, "In a field?"

Henry was already off his horse and was turning in a circle. "Why do I?" He stopped his turn and stared at a tree that was up small rise. "Our picnic place. O- wow- we haven't been here since… since…"

Regina dismounted as well, "Your sixth birthday. It was your only wish. You rode here in my arms. I thought you'd levitate off the horse you were so happy."

Henry blushed, "I- ah- it was fun."

"Uh- is someone going to help me down from this very, very, large animal. If you guys remember, I got on with the aid of a stool."

Regina glanced over at Henry, "We could just go have our picnic. She probably won't starve, right?"

Henry laughed as he shook his head, "Nah, we should be nice and help her Mom."

Regina sighed, "You're right Henry. Good guys have to be nice." She went to Emma's horse, "Okay. Take your foot out of the stirrup then…"

Next came chaos. Emma started to do what Regina said, or thought she would say, before Regina said it, and all of a sudden Emma was falling. Regina threw her arms up and somehow managed to catch the blonde and hold them both up.

Emma made an oof noise when they collided, and she could have sworn that Regina swore under her breath. Regina helped Emma stand up straight as Henry came running over.

He hugged Emma, then pulled back a little, "Are you okay?" Emma nodded. "Okay. C'mon… 'll show you my tree." He paused, and looked over at Regina, "Oh- is that okay Mom?"

Regina nodded, "Of course. I'll get everything out." After she'd gotten the sandwiches, bottles of water and everything else out she sat back and watched Emma and Henry interact. If she went through with her search for answers it would rip both Emma and Henry's lives apart again.

Regina shook herself out of it as Emma and Henry started back towards her. She would put off the decision. She'd already given her son a new toothbrush to use and stashed the old one safely away, she'd decide what she was going to do later. When Snow appeared with Emma's toothbrush.

She looked up as Henry flopped down, "Mom…"

Regina answered his question before he asked it, "Yes. I made Fluffernutters."

Henry smiled, "Cool. Can…" Regina raised an eyebrow at him and he started over, "May I have two?"

Regina inclined her head, "Yes, you may."

Emma's face lit up just a bit, "Really? Aren't they horrible for you?"

Regina held out a sandwich to Emma, "I also have a Chicken one."

Emma shook her head quickly and took the remaining Fluffernutter. "Nope. Nope, I'm good, oh, uh…" The sandwich was halfway to her mouth before she paused and spoke, "You don't want this, do you?"

Henry answered for his mother, "Mom thinks that Fluff tastes like plaster."

Emma bit into the sandwich and moaned, chewed and swallowed, "Nope. Definitely- Not plaster."

oOOOOo

The two women were alone by the now very empty picnic basket. They both watched as Henry tended to the horses. "Regina."

Regina interrupted Emma, "I'm not stupid, or slow. You want to go back to New York City with Henry."

"Regina…"

Regina turned towards Emma, "I'm not finished. For once in your life, listen. I will not let that happen. Because I've actually spoken with our son. He… Henry… doesn't want to go back Emma."

Emma shook her head, "He's my son now. I mean, legally. When he changed school last year I found a birth certificate."

Regina nodded, "Yes, I have one as well in the safe in my house." She paused, "They're both basically fake." She gestured to the field around them. "This is all fake."

Emma bristled. "All the more reason for me to take Henry back to New York. It's not fake."

Regina started putting things back into the saddlebags. "No." She stood, "Henry."

Henry looked up and made a face, "Really?"

Regina glanced between Emma and Henry for moment, "No… Stay here with Emma for awhile if you wish." Regina retrieved her horse, put the saddlebags on him, and in one move was on his back. "Don't stay out too late."

Emma frowned as at first the horse seemed to be going the same pace as they'd all used to get to the picnic place, and then it was like it was going warp speed and Regina and the horse were out of sight.

Henry sat down next to Emma with a drawn out sigh, "She's mad."

"Really? You can tell?"

Henry gave Emma a look, "Uh, yeah, can't you?"

Emma shook her head, "These days my memories are so screwed up that…" She paused, "If it helps kid, I'm pretty sure that she's mad at me, not you."

"I know."

Emma glanced over at him and Henry smirked just a little, "Funny kid. And I take it you know why she's mad too."

Henry shrugged, "You want to take me back to New York. I don't want to go. I told her that, so she's going to ruin everything that she has here for me." He stared down at his hands for a long moment, "So. I'm gonna tell her I changed my mind." He looked up and over at Emma, "Tell her that I want to go back with you."

Emma stared out where Regina had disappeared over the horizon, "You really think that'll mean she doesn't put up a fight."

Henry nodded, "If I tell her that, yes."

Emma blew out an annoyed breath, "Henry. This town isn't safe, especially for you. Here, every crazy with an axe to grind with me or Regina will go after you over and over and over. But in New York. I can protect you in New York."

Henry glanced over at Emma and waited until his mother's gaze met his, "Who will protect my Mom here though?"

oOOOOo

There was a knock on the door. Regina opened and stepped aside so that Snow could enter the house. "I have the toothbrush."

"I don't know if…"

Snow looked a bit surprised, "Do you believe you're wrong?"

Regina stared at the toothbrush in a bag that was labelled with her son's birth date, April 21st, 2001. The one in Snow's hand had Emma's birth date, October 23rd, 1983. "No. No I don't."

Snow held out her hand, "Who do give them to at the hospital?"

Regina stared down at the two toothbrushes for so long that Snow started to pull back her empty hand. But, before she could Regina put her son's

"Nurse Louise Ratched. She's discrete."

Snow nodded and took the other bag, putting them both in the same hand. She put her free hand on Regina's shoulder, "Emma wants to stay too Regina. She won't pull Henry away from you like that. Not after all you two have been through. Our family will stay whole."

Regina watched her go, and glanced at the clock in the hallway. It was getting late. She wondered where Emma and Henry were.


	4. Chapter 4

Henry and Emma practically flew through the door of the Mills' residence and skidded to a halt in the entrance way. Well. Henry skidded to a halt. Emma skidded and skidded and wound up butt first ten feet from the door.

"Ow."

Regina was out of the living room and into the entrance way so fast that it probably would have been slower if she'd magicked herself there. "What is- Henry? Emma?"

Emma got to her feet, wincing, "Sorry, sorry… oh god, my butt is never going to be the same." Regina raised an eyebrow and Emma cleared her throat, "I'm sorry. We talked, and then we fell asleep, and then it was dark, and somehow the horses were still there Thank God…"

Regina cut Emma off, "The horses were there Miss Swan because I trained them to be there."

"Oh, uh, right… um…I just... didn't want you to think that I'd taken him, or whatever."

Regina regarded Emma for a moment, then walked the short distance to her and put a hand out. Emma stared at it for a moment before taking it and getting pulled to her feet. "Ah, thank you." She cleared her throat, "Right. So, I should get going. Thanks for the ride. It was… different."

"Good?"

Emma paused, then shook her head, "Ah, no."

Regina tilted her head to one side and looked Emma up and down. "It is in you Miss Swan, just as your magic is. You just don't have the want to find it yet."

Emma shrugged, "Right. Yeah. I'll see you Monday morning kid." She ruffled his hair and after a beat he straightened it. She smiled and with that she left the house.

Henry turned to Regina, "I'm sorry Mom." He paused, "Ah, before we have dinner can we… talk?"

Regina nodded and followed Henry into the living room. They sat and Henry took a hold of one of Regina's hands, "I love you Mom. I've- I changed my mind. I think I want to go to New York with Emma."

Regina stared down at their intertwined hands, then looked up at her son again, "I know you don't mean it Henry."

Henry frowned, "Please Mom, it's… it's not like I can't come back now and then, or Skype, or Email, or whatever. I just- you can be happy here."

Regina put her free hand on Henry's cheek, "Henry. If you're not here I'm not happy."

Henry blew out a breath and cleared his throat a couple of times, "I-I'm sorry Mom. I wish…" He looked up, "I wish I could convince Emma that she wants to stay too. You know?"

Regina stood and pulled Henry up with her, "Let's have dinner and not even think about it for no. Okay? I made Chicken Livers."

Henry looked a little worried, "Making all my favorite stuff, you really don't think that anyone can convince Emma that we should stay?"

Regina threw an arm around Henry's shoulders, "That's a problem for tomorrow. Tonight you tell me why the Bruins aren't going to choke."

Henry made a face, "Oh, they're gonna choke Mom." He paused, "I don't get it, you know, how are we all cut off, and yet we get all the stations and cell phones and stuff?"

Regina shook her head, "It's a mystery we may never solve."

Henry smirked, "Whoa, something my Mom, the Mayor, doesn't know."

"Ha ha… my Prince… it's time for you to go wash up."

oOOOOo

Hook caught up with her right as she arrived at the door to Granny's. He tried to open the door for her, but she was in no mood and got there first.

Sitting in what Emma was starting to think of as 'their booth' was her mother and father, Little Neal bawling his eyes out in David's arms. It was a great thing what Snow and David had done, naming him after Neal, although Emma would have gone with Daniel or something, after all, it had been Regina who had saved the town from all being thrown into the past by Zelena. Still, it hurt just a little every time that Emma even thought about the name Neal, and so, in her head her little brother would always be Little Neal.

She was pulled out of her wool gathering when Little Neal was dropped in her arms. Miraculously he stopped crying and looked up at this new person he'd been passed off to. She smiled just a little, "Hey there little bro, you seem to be having a rough day huh? I am too, I had to ride a horse, that didn't go so well. And then 'cause I was so sore and pooped." Little Neal made a little bubblish something and Emma smirked, "Oh, you know that word already huh? Me and Henry sorta fell asleep, and then I made a fool out of myself in front of Regina, and now you're all caught up there kiddo."

She passed him back to Snow and sat down across from her parents. "I haven't changed my mind."

David looked over Emma's shoulder, "If I got… him… out of town would you stay?"

Emma smiled at her father, "No, but I'd be eternally grateful." She steeled herself and stood, "I'm hungry after that ride, see what Ruby has left in the back."

David started to speak, but Snow patted him on the arm and he closed his mouth and just watched his daughter.

Even though she had gone to where Ruby was standing behind the counter, which happened to be nowhere near where Hook was, he appeared next to her after only a moment, "Emma-"

Emma closed her eyes for a beat, then turned towards Hook. "Have you ever considered that no means no?"

Hook frowned, "Oh, I'm sorry, next time I give up my ship, next time your- entire family needs saving from themselves, I'll… leave you alone."

Emma blew out a breath, "Hook-"

Hook took a step into Emma's personal space, "You like me- I can see it in your- urk…"

A hand appeared around Hook's throat and yanked him backwards. "If you missed the lady's tone- she sounded quite like she didn't want you flirting in her space anymore."

Hook tried to get out of the newcomer's grip, but it was too strong a hand.

Emma put her hand on the man's arm, "Robin. It's okay. I can fight my own battles."

Robin inclined his head and let goo. Hook sagged against the counter, rubbing at his throat. He started to speak, but Emma spoke first, "Leave Hook. Now."

Hook stared at Emma for another long moment, then turned, his coat swirling behind him, and left the diner.

Emma took the soda that Ruby had put on the counter and inclined it towards Robin, "Thanks for the assist."

"Of course m'lady."

Emma winced, "Let's stick with Emma. Where's your cute little one?"

"With the boys. I came here to…" He paused.

Emma put a hand on his shoulder, "See if Regina was here. She's at home with Henry. They're having a family weekend."

"Ah… I will not disturb her time with her son. But go home and be with my own son." With that he left the diner as well.

Emma frowned at Robin's back, "Does he know that we have plenty of houses. That he doesn't have to live in the woods?"

Ruby chuckled as she handed over her burger to Emma, "Home is where those you love are. C'mon, you've got to have learned that by now Em-"

Emma shrugged, "Thanks for the burger Rubes… you doing okay, haven't seen you in awhile."

Ruby shrugged back, "I had been trying to get my memory back. Took some extended romps in wolf form. Anyway. I'm back."

Emma smiled, "And that's a damn good thing."

David stood halfway up, but was pulled back down by Snow, as Emma approached the table, "Are you okay?"

Emma sat, "I'm fine." She started in on her hamburger. After a moment of silence she looked up, "What?"

David spoke bluntly, "Emma, do you- like Hook?"

Emma made a face, "Gonna ruin my appetite with that question."

Snow spoke to her daughter much more gently, "You have to understand, you haven't really answer the question yet Emma."

"No. I mean, yeah, maybe he's not a total dick, but, no, I don't like him, love him, he's not my soulmate, or true love, or whatever." She put down her burger a little too hard and a bit of ketchup sprayed out and splattered onto her shirt, "Damn… I just can't catch a break. Look. Henry's my true love, the kiss thing that made him not die a couple of years ago proved that right. So. I'm good."

Snow reached across the table and put a hand over Emma's, "Emma. It's okay to want love, romantic love, in your life…"

Emma somehow managed to stifle the groan that was threatening to escape, "Do you two… do you- want- me to be in love with Hook?"

David added his hand to the pile on the table, "No honey, we want you to be happy."

Emma extracted her hand, "Hey, I'm happy. Happy happy joy joy right? The world is saved again, no more Wicked Witch of the West. I'm also sore as hell from that torture that Regina put me through." Snow frowned, but Emma spoke again before Snow could get the wrong idea, "Horse riding. Not literal torture." Emma stood, "Look, I'm dead on my feet, so I'm going to go get some sleep. Have fun…"

She left the table, and left her parents looking very worriedly at her back. "She needs to find someone. She's unhappy, I can feel it in my heart."

Snow kissed the side of David's head, "I think that what we need to do is stay out of her personal life. We have only known her three years, she had twenty eight before that to be an independent, strong, woman. We need to be there for her, but not overwhelm her." Little Neal made a noise and Snow looked down, "And anyway, I think that we have enough on our plates with this little munchkin."

David still watched his daughter out the window as she walked down the street, "Still, do you think she loves Hook?"

Snow winced, "God I hope not."

oOOOOo

Regina sat on her bed, the illumination from her reading light casting a dim glow over everything. In her hands was her tattered copy of The Time Traveler with it's bent spine and everything. In those few years where Henry was old enough to be his own guy, but he hadn't been given that infernal Fairy Tale book, he'd love it when Regina read from books like The Time Traveler and Wrinkle in Time.

She closed her eyes, and put the book up against her chest. Trying to get to sleep. She could repeat most of The Time Traveler from first to last page from memory. But, it was always the end that always got to Regina, 'But to me the future is still black and blank-is a vast ignorance, lit at a few casual places by the memory of his story. And I have by me, for my comfort, two strange white flowers -shrivelled now, and brown and flat and brittle-to witness that even when mind and strength had gone, gratitude and a mutual tenderness still lived on in the heart of man.'

She was pulled out of her reverie by a heart pounding scream. And before she had consciously decided to get up she was on her feet and halfway down the hall to her son's room. He was still screaming as she crashed through the door and leaning over him put a hand on Henry, shaking him awake. He sat up so fast that his head connected with his mother's chin, sending her toppling backwards to the floor.

Henry put a hand to his chest, then frowned and scrambled out of breath, "Mom? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I… are you okay?"

Regina put a hand against her head and closed her eyes as Henry turned on his bedside light. "I-I'm f-fine."

Henry knelt down next to her, "Open your eyes Mom, okay? Please?" He put his hand over her eyes and then lifted it quickly away. The pupils didn't do exactly what they were supposed to, "Mom, can you stand, please? Mom… MOM."

Regina had closed her eyes again, and gave no response as Henry shook her over and over. With his other hand he groped the bedside table for his cell phone, "No.. don't go to sleep. Stay awake, wake up Mom, please. Look at me. I'm sorry- I'm sorry-"

He woke up the phone from its slumber and punched at the short cut that Emma had made him put on his home screen. He didn't even wait for Emma to answer, but spoke first, "Mom- Help." He said nothing else, just dropped the phone to the floor and practically smashed his fingers against his Mom's neck. She still had a pulse, but it was barely there.

He kept trying to get her to open her eyes, and alternatively checking her pulse. Finally after what felt like an hour Emma, gun drawn, burst through the doorway, followed closely by David.

What's… Regina?"

"She fell, hit her head-"

Emma bent down. David started to speak, to warn his daughter not to do it, but she was too fast for him, and when she stood Regina was cradled in her arms. "David. Take care of Henry." And she was out the door and then out of the house.

Henry yanked at David. "C'mon, c'mon."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know that all the med stuff is wildly wrong and nowhere near even being real, but I beg everybody just suspend some big ole disbelief. Thanks! :)

oOOOOo

Henry had run so fast to the hospital from the Mayor's house that David had barely been able to keep up. Henry only stopped when Emma caught him around the waist before he could barge into the operating room.

"Let me go- Let me Go!"

Emma had to physically carry him back to the waiting area and he fought her all the way, thrashing and yelling so hard and fast that no one understood exactly what he was saying. She sat him down in a chair next to Snow and Little Neal. "Henry. HENRY!"

Henry finally fell silent. And Emma took a breath, "They took her into the OR right away. And she hasn't been out yet okay? Neither have the doctors though, and that's a good thing. That means that she's still alive in there. Okay? There's something to fix. They'll come out when they're done and someone will tell us what's going on, and then we'll deal with it."

Henry slumped into the chair and pointedly looked away from Emma, "Oh, so we're not going back to New York now, it'd be the perfect time, right?"

Emma shook her head and ignored the sarcastic part of Henry's question, "No. Not for now we're not kid." She sat down next to him and put a hand on his arm, "Henry. What the hell happened?"

Henry leaned forward and put his head in his hands for a long minute, then sat up again. "I don't know. I- I think I was having a nightmare, and then she crashed into my room." He stared off into space, "I think that she broke the door too…"

Emma winced, "Ah, yeah, someone's going to have to fix you guys' front door too."

Henry still didn't look at Emma, "So, I remember waking up, sitting up and then she was falling backwards and she said she was fine, and I checked to see if she had a concussion, and then she passed out and I couldn't wake her up, and…"

It was like something broke inside Henry in that second, a sob escaped him and he turned towards Emma. She enfolded him in a hug, and let him let it all out.

Snow stood and met Emma's gazee. She pointed down at Little Neal, then at the door. Emma nodded and smiled sadly when David gave her a kiss on the forehead and followed his wife and son out.

Eventually Henry pulled away from Emma and wiped at his eyes, "I'm sorry Mom." He looked away, "It's all my fault."

Emma rubbed circles on Henry's back, "It's not kid. It was an accident and Regina will say the exact same thing."

Henry looked up with such hope in his eyes that Emma's heart constricted a little, "You say will."

Emma hugged him closer, "Yeah kid, will."

oOOOOo

_"My Lady…" Regina blinked and turned in a circle. "Or shall I call you- my Queen?"_

_The brown haired man gave a deep bow as Regina's gaze focused on him, "Daniel?"_

_She ran to his arms and he swung her in a circle, kissing her until she had to pull away or risk passing out. "I've missed you so much love."_

_Daniel put her down and cupped her cheek, "And I you Regina. You have been busy though."_

_Regina looked down, but Daniel lifted her chin, "I'm dead Regina, and that aside, I'll never stop loving you, no matter what you do."_

_Regina ran her hand along his chin and down his chest, "Is this real?"_

_"What does real really mean? Is the feeling of love real? Of hate? We can touch neither of those things."_

_Regina raised an eyebrow, "So. This is all in my head."_

_Daniel smiled, "Oh Regina, my love, never change."_

_Regina pulled away from Daniel. "I- I have changed so much and changed so many times that, I'm-I'm not sure who I actually am anymore."_

_Daniel kissed Regina, then took a step back, "You're Regina Mills, Mother of Henry, Mayor of Storybrooke, Queen of the Enchanted Forest."_

_Regina took a step towards him and he took a step back, "No, please Daniel, don't go, not yet."_

_Daniel smiled, "You know I have to love. Just as you- you have to go back, and you have to find your happiness. I will always be here. In your heart, in your head, and waiting here for you when you've done all you need to in this life. Find your happiness again Regina."_

_As Regina took a step towards Daniel again he turned into Cora and Regina reared back. "What? Mother, Why?"_

_Cora put her hands up, "I have my heart… and even if I didn't- you don't believe this is real, in that case, I can't hurt you?"_

_Regina stayed perfectly still for a long moment, then took two steps forward and hugged her mother. After a beat Cora hugged Regina back. "My daughter. Oh my poor daughter." She paused, "I was wrong, I was oh so wrong Regina."_

_Regina pulled back, "No. You were right. My heart, it hurts worse every time it gets broken, and all it ever does is get broken." Regina reached into her chest and pulled out her heart, only wincing a little. "Do you really think this dark… thing… is worth anything to anyone?"_

_Cora took the heart from Regina's hand, "Look. It's dark, but, do you see the parts of it that are bright or brightening?" Regina looked away, "There's a bit for when you saved the town from my other daughter with your new found light magic. More bright red for when you and Miss Swan stopped your crystal from destroying the town. Some for when you sucked the magic from the well so that Miss Swan and Snow White wouldn't die. There's a small part that's been growing for 10 years even. That part was the part that let your kiss on Henry's forehead break my other daughter's curse. And of course…"_

_"Stop. Stop IT." She whirled on Cora._

_But Cora kept speaking, "The brightness, the single largest part of your heart that has been brightened since Henry brought Miss Swan to Storybrooke. You giving up everything for Miss Swan and my grandson. Giving them your memories of Henry growing up. Giving them their best chance."_

_Cora took Regina's hands in her own. Regina's eyes were filled with tears even as she tried to break her mother's hold, but she couldn't. "Please Regina. Listen for a moment, I'm sorry." She paused, "Happiness is amazing. That moment before I died. It was heaven. Looking into your eyes, seeing the woman you'd become, the good and the bad. You will find your true love my darling daughter."_

_Regina interrupted Cora, "Henry."_

_Cora shook her head and put her daughter's heart back in, "No. There is more. Henry, your son, is your start, but he isn't your end. Find the rest of your happiness my daughter."_

_Regina gasped as Cora shoved her hand in Regina's chest and squeezed her heart._

oOOOOo

Regina's eyes flew open as she finished her gasp in the real world, "Mother?"

"Oh, thank god."

Regina tried to lift her arms, but they were strapped to the bed, "What are these?"

The Doctor quickly started to undo the straps, "We didn't want you to hurt yourself."

Regina started to speak, but didn't get to as the door banged open and Henry ran through. "Mom-"

He was practically halfway onto Regina, hugging her, before anyone could blink. To Regina the hug mad her body feel like it was entirely made of fire, but still a smile came to her face, because every time Henry called her Mom. No matter if he was happy or angry while saying it, that one word sent a smile through her soul.

Emma finally appeared and managed to pry Henry off of Regina, "Hey kid, probably want to let your Mom breathe a little, I hear it's essential to life."

Henry blushed, "Sorry."

Regina smiled, "I'm not. Being crushed to death means I'm alive." She reached up and stroked Henry's cheek, "Are you okay? Before… all this you were having a nightmare."

Henry nodded, then looked over at the Doctor. Emma put a hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "Do you have a sheet for the care and feeding of stubborn former dictators?"

The Doctor laughed nervously as he glanced between Emma and Regina, "Ah- yes, but, you… I, if you'll follow me."

She did, leaving Henry and Regina alone, "Henry?"

Henry stared down at the ground for a long moment, then looked up. "It was…" He shook his head then looked over his shoulder, "The Blue Fairy… she…" He swallowed and Regina held up a finger. He trailed off.

Regina closed her eyes for a moment, then both she and Henry shivered. Regina seemed to look even more tired as she opened her eyes, "Okay… no one can hear or see us, ok?"

Henry frowned, "Mom- should you have done that?"

Regina smiled very tiredly, "Probably not, and it's not going to last forever Henry. Blue?"

Henry nodded, "She was scary. It was like she was Blue, but not really.. and she had this wand in her hand. It all felt super super wrong too. And then…"

Regina sat up with an only barely swallowed groan. It felt like her non-metaphorical heart not to mention her head were both on fire. "Please tell me Henry. I will protect you." He mumbled something into his chest. "What?"

Henry cleared his throat and looked up, "She wasn't hurting me. She was.. she was torturing you Mom."

Regina held out her hand and Henry took it. She gave it a squeeze, "As you can see, I can take quite a lot." She smiled just a little, "Even my son nearly succeeding where many others have failed."

Henry made a face, "I'm sorry Mom. I didn't-"

"Henry- I was joking. And I'm fine, or I will be, I promise."

Emma stepped into the room and frowned a very deep frown. Regina winced, "I'd better drop the spell before Emma goes nuts."

Between blinks of the eye Henry and Regina reappeared, making Emma put a hand to her chest. "Hell woman, are you trying to help me join you in that bed…" Emma immediately blushed a deep deep red. "Ah, yeah, that's not what I-"

Regina put her out of her misery, "I know what you meant Miss Swan."

Emma nodded and cleared her throat, "Henry. I want you to go home and get everything ready."

"Home? Uh, Grandma and Grandpa's, or, the mansion, or…"

Emma rolled her eyes, "The Mayoral Mansion. I managed to convince the Doc and so we're taking your Mom home… there…" She turned to Regina, "What did you do to this Doc in the Enchanted Forest. He's either petrified of you, wants to kill you, or both."

Regina shook her head, "I don't really remember who he was, so, I honestly have no idea."

"And here I thought Doctor Whale would be the Cardiologist as well as the GP and OB."

Henry leaned over the bed and gave his Mom a kiss on the cheek. Then turned to Emma, "I'll text you when I'm done Mom." And with that he was gone.

Emma waited until the door closed and then slowly turned back to face Regina. She got into Regina's personal space, practically looming over the bed and the woman in it. She also nearly growled out the words. Enunciating each of them very clearly. "What the fuck were you thinking Regina? Don't you ever… ever…" She seemed to almost be shaking she was so angry. Regina took a hold of one of her arms and it was like the fire raging inside Emma had been doused by a wave.

Emma looked down at Regina's hand, then extracted her arm, "What- why?"

Regina shook her head, "I needed to shock you. I thought a gesture that made you think I wasn't a bitch would do it. It worked. Now we have to talk." Emma started to speak, but Regina put up a hand, "Let me finish. You have to leave and take Henry with you. New York, Boston, Timbuktu, I don't care. You have to be anywhere but here. When I get home I'll make you a potion to knock him out long enough for you to be out of Maine at least."

Emma frowned, "Regina, what's wrong?"

Regina shook her head, "It doesn't matter. You were right. Here he will always be in danger."

"You're not lying… I mean, you really think that he's in danger. Not in general, but a specific danger." She paused, "No. We're not leaving."

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose, "So- when it's not a real danger but all in your head- you want to leave. But the moment it becomes real, you feel the need to stay, to fight?"

Emma crossed her arms over her chest, "Will you tell me what's going on?"

"Not here."

Emma went to the corner and retrieved the wheelchair, "Then we should get you home."

Regina studied Emma, "How did you convince the Doctor to let me leave? I just had a major head injury of some sort, followed by my heart stopping. I-I think I died for a moment there too."

Emma smirked, "I can be very persuasive," she paused, "plus, as I said, I don't think he likes you." Emma put a hand out. "C'mon, between Henry and I- we'll make sure you don't croak 'til whenever this big bad tries to kill you."

Regina quirked an eyebrow, "Tries?"

Emma still smirked, "No one's been successful yet. So. Let's get you out of here." Emma held a hand out and Regina took it. "Wanna know something weird?"

Regina settled into the wheelchair and glanced up at Emma, "Not particularly, but I have no doubt that you will tell me even so."

"Well, you're weird for one."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Yes, that's very grown up Miss Swan."

Emma shook her head, "Actually I am, 'cause I'm going to ignore that and just tell you what's weird. It was… fun is the wrong word, because it was scary, and half hellish going up against Zelana, but, it was-"

"Rewarding."

Emma opened the door and pushed Regina out into the hallway. "Yeah. Exactly." There was a commotion at the other end of the hall and Emma and Regina looked up. "David, Snow, what's going on?"

Snow took charge. "I'm taking Regina home, you have to go with your father." With no preamble Snow handed little Neal to Regina, "Now Emma."

Emma looked between Snow and Regina. Regina shrugged, "She just gave me her child to hold, so, I think I'll be fine."

David gave his wife a kiss and started down the hall. Emma had to run to keep up. Regina put her finger out and little Neal gripped it. "So, do I get to know what's going on too?"

Snow started pushing Regina down the hall. "Your sister… Zelena. She's not in her cell."

Regina looked up above her, "Snow. What aren't you telling me?"

Snow cleared her throat a couple of times. "I'm… I never get to bring you good news do I. I'm sorry Regina. There's a pile of porcelain in the cell, and, it looks like… I mean, there's a face and…"

Regina closed her eyes, "She's dead."

Snow winced, "David thinks so, yes." Snow waited for the outburst, the proclamation that Regina would find and kill whoever had done it. She frowned when it didn't come. She stopped pushing the chair and went around. "Oh, Regina."

Silent tears streamed down Regina's face and after a beat Snow, careful not to squish Little Neal, hugged Regina as best she could.


	6. Chapter 6

David and Emma stood just inside the cell door. Both had their hands on their hips, and in that moment it was ever so clear that they were father and daughter.

David spoke first, "Do you think Regina…?" He trailed off, wondering how Emma would react to his suggestion. He'd realized that he wasn't quite sure what his eldest actually thought of the former Queen.

"No." Emma shook her head, "I mean, yes, she has the power, but this was her one remaining blood relation, and…" Emma backed out of the cell. "I think she wanted to try and save her sister."

David followed Emma to one of the desks. "Okay. We both know what we're saying then…"

Emma nodded, "Unless one of the faeries has gone totally and utterly psychotic, yeah, Rumple."

David winced, "Do you want me to come with you to question him?"

Emma shook her head and gave David a pat on the shoulder as she strapped on her gun. "No. I'm just going to have a chat with him." She paused after settling her leather jacket over her gun, and looked back, "David- could you…" She swallowed, "Clean her… Clean Zelena's, pieces, up and find…" Emma closed her eyes for a moment, "Find something to put her in?"

David looked at Emma for a long moment, "I- yes. I'll meet you back at Regina's with it?"

Emma nodded, then squeezed his upper arm, "Thank you David."

David patted Emma's hand, "Always Emma. Now, go… talk… with Rumple."

oOOOOo

Regina sat on her sofa and stared up at nothing. She hadn't spoken since she, Snow and Little Neal had left the hospital. Finally she looked up and over at Snow who was in a chair across the room. "I didn't… I-"

Snow interrupted Regina, "I know Regina. It never crossed my mind." Snow smiled to herself. "I always wanted a sister you know, and, ah, well… to be honest I always wanted an older sister."

Regina glanced over at Snow with a slightly confused look on her face, "Ah, but you're…"

"Hey…" Snow smiled just a little, "Don't try to puzzle it out. It was just a wish, a want that I got once in a while." Snow paused, "What would you have shown her first here?"

Regina thought for a moment, "Henry. I would have introduced her to her nephew properly- then. Then given her the photo of Cora."

Snow looked up, surprised, "You have a picture, a photo, of Cora?"

Regina nodded, "I- ah- it's just the two of us. At least she liked the digital camera better than the speaker phone speaker. Ah, I, used a timer." Regina cleared her throat, "I- I don't know how many times I can do this."

Snow stood and crossed to the couch and sat down next to Regina. Regina only flinched a little when Snow put an arm around her shoulders. "You will never be alone again Regina." Despite her best effort a groan slipped out of Regina's mouth. "And I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that."

oOOOOo

"Hello Gold."

Rumpelstiltskin looked up from whatever he was messing with on the counter. "Miss Swan. To what do I owe this visit?"

Emma looked around, "Where's Belle?"

"At the library. Doing her job. Shouldn't you be doing the same? Catching some unsuspecting speeder somewhere in Storybrooke?"

Emma ignored Rumpelstiltskin's jibe and picked up a thing here and there as she walked through the shop. "I hear that you gave her your dagger and that you're engaged."

Rumpelstiltskin folded his hands on the counter, "It appears that the small town grapevine is in working order."

Emma finally got the counter, "You ever wonder what would happen if instead of stabbing you with the dagger someone just… broke it in two?"

"No."

"Hmm… you're lying."

Rumpelstiltskin frowned, "Excuse me?" Emma didn't answer and Rumpelstiltskin's voice got a bit of an edge to it, "Is there something you need Miss Swan?"

Emma walked to the side and picked up a glass ball of some sort. "For the Dark One you have quite a few tells."

Rumpelstiltskin tilted his head just a bit as he regarded Emma, "Do you plan on revealing the point of your visit?"

Emma juggled the glass ball between her hands, then put it back down, "No. I don't think I will." She walked towards the door, "Have a nice day Gold."

As she got to the door Rumpelstiltskin tried to take back control of the situation, "Why do you call me Gold instead of Rumplestiltskin?"

Emma didn't turn, but threw the answer over her shoulder as she pushed open his door, "It's shorter."

oOOOOo

Henry got the door and frowned a little when it was just David with what looked like a big pale green urn in his hands. "Where's my Mom?"

David came in, "She'll be here in a minute. Where's Neal?"

Snow and Regina came into the foyer. "Regina still had Henry's crib upstairs. He's sleeping in the living room."

Regina looked a bit peeved, "Good, you're here. Now you can take your wife home so she'll stop torturing me."

David frowned, looking between Snow and Regina, "Torturing?"

Snow rolled her eyes, "Comforting Regina. Comforting."

Henry chuckled.

Regina shook her head, "Tomato- Tomahto." She looked at the urn in David's hands. "Is that… Zelena?"

David nodded and handed it to Regina, "Emma's idea."

Emma spoke from the doorway, "Over the last few years I've learned that good, bad, evil or pure- family is family."

Regina nodded her head towards Emma, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Silence fell over the foyer for a moment. Regina took the urn and placed it on the table that was under the mirror that had been broken and magically repaired more than once.

David was the one who broke the silence with a non-sequitur. "Did he do it?"

Emma closed the door and came all the way into the house before answering, "I didn't ask."

David frowned, "Why not?" There's no way that he doesn't know what happened."

Emma shook her head, "Not yet."

She didn't get to continue as Regina interrupted her, "Rumpelstiltskin, you know for sure that he killed my si… Zelena? I'll…"

Regina took three steps towards the door and then had to stop because Emma had gotten in her way and put a hand on her chest. "Stop." Everyone held their breaths, "I'm powerless. You could throw me like you did before without breaking a sweat and go to his shop, kill him. Hell, you probably don't have to even get by me, you can just poof yourself out of here." Emma paused, "Don't."

Regina's jaw worked and Emma could almost see the thoughts chasing each other through Regina's mind. And then there was the power. Emma may not have had the ability to practice magic anymore, but she could feel the waves of it leaking off of Regina. But still Emma never broke eye contact with Regina.

After what felt like an eon Regina nodded and took a step backwards, Emma let her hand drop to the side. She was pretty proud when she didn't immediately let out all her breath in one big woosh. "Thank you."

Regina gave a quick nod, "My mother…"

Emma nodded back, "Exactly."

"Henry, come help me in the kitchen."

Henry looked between Emma and Regina, "And you'll tell me what-"

Regina cut him off, "Yes."

David and Snow also looked confused as Regina and Henry went into the kitchen. "Ah?"

Emma led the way into the living room and picked up Little Neal. "Her mother appeared as-"

Snow made an 'ah right' face, "-Regina to pretend to kill Archie." Snow frowned at her daughter as Emma handed Little Neal to her. "You don't think it was Rumple?"

Emma shook her head, "I'm not sure yet. For now you guys should go home. I'm gonna stay here and make sure Regina doesn't croak."

Snow leaned forward and kissed Emma's cheek, David gave her half a hug, then took Little Neal from her. "Good luck, and, you can always call."

Emma smirked, "Worry about my little bro not me. We'll be fine."

She ushered them out, closed the door and put her hand against it, letting out a long breath.

She only barely didn't jump when Regina spoke from the steps in the foyer. "And I thought I was the only one who got tired being around your parents."

Emma turned and followed Regina into the kitchen. "I love them Regina, but… yeah, all this making up for lost time is very tiring."

Regina nodded. "Tonight we only talk about your pasts." Regina looked to Henry, "Will you tell me about… everything?"

Emma ruffled Henry's hair as she went by, "Henry had a girlfriend for a blink of an eye this year…"

"Mommmm… you promised you wouldn't tell Mom."

Regina regarded Henry for a second, then turned to Emma, "Was she worthy of our son?"

Emma made a face, "Oh hell no. She broke his heart. Two timed him with another boy… and it was some no-brained jock too. What a waste." She looked at Henry was was turning a very deep red, "Think we should take pity on him and stop?"

A smile lit Regina's eyes even if it didn't make it to her lips, "Oh no. Emma, tell me more…"

Henry just groaned.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma nearly jumped out of her skin and managed to bang her head against the wall she'd fallen asleep against, "What-what… oh hell. I was gonna. Hell."

Regina towered over Emma, her arms crossed over her chest. "Did you lose your way to or from the bathroom?"

Emma cleared her throat a couple of times, "Ah- no." She stood and rolled her neck from side to side. "You were yelling in your sleep. I think about Daniel. I…" Emma trailed off. "I wasn't sure if going in was wise, but.." She shook her head, "I was gonna be gone before you got up. Ah, so, breakfast, I'm going to go make breakfast, will you see if you can rouse the little princeling?"

Regina watched Emma's back with a half a frown as the blonde walked down the hall and disappeared down the stairs. After a long moment she shook her head and went to try and rouse Henry. If it was still as hard it had been before his year in New York then it was going to take more than one knock on his door to get him up.

oOOOOo

"That wasn't a bad night."

Snow handed Little Neal to David, "Speak for yourself Mr. I can sleep through the apocalypse. And I do believe it's time for Daddy duty."

David smiled and gave Snow a kiss, then looked down at his son who smiled up at him, "Do you need a diaper change buddy?"

Snow smiled tiredly as she listened to David prattle on about this and that while he changed Little Neal's diaper.

He came back in and placed a now very much awake Little Neal in his carrier. Snow spoke, "David, I'm worried."

He slid into a chair at the counter "About?"

"Emma and Regina."

David frowned, "I'm not sure I follow."

Snow studied her hands, "I've been trying to, but I will never ever trust her David- not really, not totally." She looked up at David. "She took you from me more than once, and that will always be in the back of my mind."

David still didn't understand what Snow's point as the confused look on his face indicated. "Snow, what's brought all this on?"

"The way she looks at our daughter." Snow blew out a breath. "I've seen it before. The night that it all went wrong."

"The night that you caught Regina and Daniel kissing?" Snow nodded. "I still don't... You think that Regina is in love with Emma?"

Snow sighed, "Oh, I don't know." Snow shook her head, "Maybe I'm just seeing things. I'm probably wrong. After all, she's in love with Robin, and Emma... she loved Neal so much, and is in love with Hook."

David shook his head, "No. He thinks he loves her. And if he doesn't..." David shook his head as he trailed off.

Snow nodded, mostly to herself. "Well, Regina was married to my father, so, I'm probably wrong." David gave Snow a pointed look, "What?"

"Snow- did you ever hear your father say he loved Regina? See him impart to her any sort of loving gesture after they said their vows and she became his Queen?"

Snow looked a bit confused at the turn of the conversation. "He loved her. I could... I could feel it David." She bristled, "My father was not a bad man."

David stood and walked around the counter, pulling Snow to his chest, "No Snow... I think you loved her. He..."

Snow pushed away from David and he let her go, "He didn't hurt Regina. He. Didn't. Touch her."

David didn't hug her again, but kissed the side of her head, "I never said he did love. But, that's also what I'm saying. Do you think they were sleeping together?"

"What, of course, I..." Snow trailed off as a memory hit her.

oOOOOo

_Snow had been young still, not quite a teenager, but not the girl that Regina had rescued either, and Sidney hadn't appeared in their lives yet either._

_Snow hadn't been able to sleep. She'd been wandering the halls of the palace when she'd spotted Regina. She'd ducked into a doorway, because although Regina was generally more like a sister to her than a step-mother she didn't want to risk being caught up way past her bedtime by anyone in the palace._

_A guard, one of the creepy ones all in black with the bird looking helmets had come up to Regina, sans his helmet, and the dark haired Queen had snapped at him. "What do you want?"_

_He gave a bow, "My Queen, it is not safe to wander the halls alone at this hour." Snow had rolled her eyes at that, but managed to stifle the chuckle of laughter that threatened to escape. The guard continued, "I will escort you back to the Royal suite of rooms._

_Regina had taken a step back. "No... thank you, I will be fine."_

_A slight smirk came to the man's lips, "Will the King not be missing you Your Majesty?"_

_Regina shook her head, "No... now, be on your way."_

_The guard had stood his ground for one more moment, then with a slight bow, "Yes Your Majesty." And continued down the hall. Snow had held her breath as the guard walked right by her, but somehow she managed to stay silent enough that he didn't notice her there. Regina had gone the other way, and after a moment of indecision Snow had gone to see where Regina had been traveling to at such a late hour._

_The end of their journey was a surprise to Snow. It was in the opposite wing on the other side of the palace from the Royal Suite. Snow waited until Regina had gone inside and then, going a bit farther down the hall had slipped into another room. She knew all the secret entrances and secret hallways in the palace. Things tended to get very boring as a young princess. She entered one and after a moment found herself peeping through a hole into the main room of the suite. It was only Regina in the room. She had stoked the fire, and after a long moment of looking out one of the windows, she came back into the room and sank into a plush chair there._

_Snow was confused. Why would Regina be all the way over here while her father slept in the suite that was supposed to be for all 3 of them. She'd still been in the sitting room when she'd seen Regina go into the bedroom that she shared with the King._

_Snow frowned, then went still as someone entered. It was a woman who was probably about Regina's age, perhaps a tick older. She had light brown hair that was in a severe style on the top of her head, including some very unique looking curls made by her bangs._

_Regina spoke to her, "Ah, Louise, today…" Regina shook her head._

_It came to Snow who the woman was, she'd seen her around the palace, and thought that her name was something weird. Something that reminded her of a clock. The name popped into her head. Ratched. Louise Ratched. She did something with the palace healer. Snow wondered how she knew Regina._

_Louise never looked up from the ground, and that seemed to perturb Regina. Regina seemed to take a deep breath as if anticipating something coming that she wouldn't like and then dove in, "What is it?"_

_Louise also took a moment, then looked up and met Regina's gaze. "I have met someone, we are to be married."_

_Louise looked back down at the floor, but Snow watched as what seemed like so many different emotions flickered across Regina's face. From anger to sadness, and then her face went slack. All the emotion seemed to bleed out of her and Snow shuddered just a bit. The only way that Snow could tell that her step-mother still seemed to care was just a bit of fire in her eyes._

_Finally Regina nodded. "Of course. Do I know him?"_

_A small smile came to Louise's lips and she looked back up as she misinterpreted Regina's question as she approving of the situation, "He is the blacksmith at the palace. He is a good man."_

_Regina nodded again, it seemed as though that was all she was able to do at that moment, "Will you stay at the palace?"_

_A noise that could have been called laughter came from Louise, "No, of course not." Louise took a step forward. "Thank you my Queen... Regina."_

_Snow's mouth dropped open at Louise's use of Regina's first name. As far as Snow knew only she and her father ever used Regina name, Regina made everyone else in the palace use her title or her honorifics._

_Regina stood and put a hand Louise's shoulder. She pulled the woman in and hugged her. A real hug, not one that she (and Snow too) had used more than once when hugging a noble she didn't like._

_Louise couldn't see Regina's face, but Snow could, and she watched as a tear leaked from the corner of one of Regina's eyes._

oOOOOo

"Oh... "

"Oh?" David had watched as Snow had gone somewhere else, had been reliving some memory or other. "Are you okay?"

Snow nodded, "She was sleeping with Louise."

David frowned, "Nurse Louise, the one with the hair that... that's definitely unique. Sorta brusque?"

Snow nodded, "I, one night when I was a child, before Sidney, but after Regina married my father... I was wandering the halls. So was Regina apparently. I followed her to a suite of rooms that... oh..."

David managed to hide his smile, "Another oh?"

Snow narrowed her eyes, they were married after all, "I can hear the laughter in your voice Charming."

David smiled and pulled Snow to him, "Uh huh... so, you had another oh goin'?"

Snow shook her head, "That suite of rooms that wasn't the Royal Suite? It overlooked her apple tree." Snow shook her head, "Anyway. So, Louise came into the suite with news for Regina. She was getting married."

David nodded, "Right, she's married to Dirk, I think he was, is, a blacksmith?"

Snow sighed, "Yes. I think that they... afterwards I found out more about Louise. She was the daughter of the midwife of Cora."

"They were friends from before the palace."

Snow swallowed and looked away from David, "She cried, I mean, it was one tear, but, I think that she loved her." Snow paused, "After that, everything went downhill, I hit puberty, Sidney was found by my father, then he died, and..." She put her hands over David's. "You're right..."

David smirked, "I know... oh, about what?"

That coaxed a small smile out of Snow. "He didn't love her. But, yes, I do think I did..."

"And..."

Snow shook her head, "All that aside, I still don't want my daughter anywhere near Regina... relationship wise. She's not good for people David."

David rested his head on top of Snow's for a long moment, then spoke, "Why don't you ask her."

"Emma?"

"Regina."

Snow shook her head quickly, "That wouldn't be a good idea."

David took a step back and went back to where Little Neal was making his presence known. "Really, if any of us think about any of this at all, none of it is a good idea."

Snow picked Little Neal up out of his carrier. "Ask her?"

David nodded, "Ask her."

oOOOOo

"Smells good."

Emma glanced up from the stove, "Just sausages, toast, and scrambled eggs…"

"Like my brain?"

Emma smirked, "You said it, not me Regina." She paused and rolled the sausages around in the pan. "Are you going to the memorial service this morning?"

Regina was silent, "I was planning on it, yes."

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"It's a horrible idea. But, I still need to go." She paused, "And I need to speak."

Emma adjusted one of the burner's heat, "Not su re if that's a good idea either."

Regina shook her head, "It's not, but it's something I must do."

They fell silent as Regina stood and prepared the plates and table. Three places. "Regina- do you... often have nightmares about Daniel?"

"I haven't had one for awhile actually. Are you sure...?"

Emma cut her off, "Yes, I mean," Emma trailed off, "Yes. That was the one thing I heard clearly, Daniel. Other than that... do you remember it?"

Regina shook her head, as dispassionate as always, "No. I never do, never have."

Emma raised an eyebrow, "You're lying."

Regina faced Emma and raised her own eyebrow, "Prove it."

Emma was silent for a second, then changed back to the original subject, "Maybe something was jarred loose with everything that's happened?"

Regina went to the doorway, "Perhaps. I'll try to wake Henry again."

Emma barked a laugh, "Good luck with that. On non-school days I've never gotten him up before three visits."

Regina turned her head back and a slight smirk came to her face, "Ah, but I have many skills."

Emma was so stunned that she was silent for the split second it took for Regina to leave the room. "Wait, Regina... REGINA, did you just Xena me? How the hell do you even know about Xena, or... I didn't know about Xena until Henry... Regina..." Emma could have sworn that she heard laughter coming from the stairs, but, she was sure that Regina would never admit to it. Emma shook her head, "She Xena'd me." She sniffed the air and looked down, "Damn... guess Regina'll be introduced to slightly cajun sausages like Henry was last year."


	8. Chapter 8

Emma had been to many funerals in her time on Earth, but what she, Regina and Henry arrived to, just a bit later than everyone else, wasn't like any funeral she'd ever seen.

The dwarves and other members of Storybrooke had been hard at work for a couple of days digging all the holes. And one by one what seemed like the entirety of Storybrooke trooped from grave to grave, lowering their friends, families, lovers into their final resting places. By the end of it all the cemetery would be a muddy, muddy mess.

Somewhere harder for Emma to take than others. When the procession got to Prince Philip's grave Emma had to clear her throat more than once. Aurora stood there, her new little boy in her arms, she'd named him Philip Jr., but everyone was calling him PJ. The only thing that seemed to be holding the Princess together, not to mention literally holding she and her son up in a vertical position, was Mulan. Emma closed her eyes for a moment and hugged Henry to her. He looked up with a worried look and mouthed, 'Mom?'. Emma just shook her head and cleared her throat again.

The ones that were easier were like those of Scar, no one spoke, there was only the squeaking of the mechanism that lowered the casket into the ground, and the scraping of the dwarves' shovels as they filled the hole back up. Emma spared a glance towards Regina and found a mad look on her face. She wondered if it was because she hadn't liked Scar either, or if it was because there seemed to be no one to speak for him, it seemed that no one cared.

Of course, Emma was doubly confused, because in the movie he'd been a Lion, and he'd died as one of Zelena's flying monkeys, and even for Emma, who was getting used to all the weird turns her life was taking, that was sorta crazy.

All of the people they were burying today had been turned to flying monkeys by a monkey bite save one. Zelena.

Hers was the last grave they came to. Blue had been leading off each time that they got to a grave, but, this time she said nothing, an almost stony look on her face.

Archie frowned and stepped forward, clearing his throat, "Does anyone want to speak?" His gaze went to Regina, but he quickly averted it.

Regina nodded, "If I may?"

It seemed like a growl traveled through the assembled citizens of Storybrooke, and it was one of the dwarves who voiced their answer. Though surprisingly it wasn't Grumpy. "No you may not."

Emma started to come to her defense, but Archie beat her to it. "There was a poet, Haniel Long, he once said. 'So much of what is best in us is bound up in our love of family that it remains the measure of our stability because it measures our sense of loyalty'." His gaze swept everyone in the crowd, "No matter what any of us think of Regina here, she was Zelena's sister. Everyone else has been given a chance to speak when they wished to. Can we do no less for the woman who saved our town?"

No one had an answer for Archie, and after a moment Regina stepped forward. When she got to him she held her hand out and after a moment of surprise he shook it firmly. "Thank you Archie." She cleared her throat and turned to face everyone. "I will start with something that has nothing to do with my sister. I'm sorry." She let that hang here in perfect silence. Some were waiting for her to continue with some barb as she had at her almost execution so many years ago. Others were stunned that they'd heard the words come out of her mouth without there being another firing squad in front of her. And Henry just smiled when she met his eyes. That seemed to settle her a little bit, and she continued.

"Ashes to Ashes and Dust to Dust… I'm not the most religious of people in any realm, but I do believe that when we are born we are born as a clean slate, and when we die we are returned to that state. She was a scared little girl, one who was thrown away by her mother. For different reasons she fell down the same well that I did. She got pulled in by the easiness of the darkness, but, unlike I… she had no one who somehow managed to get through to her, who managed to make her realize that while darkness may be easier, it will never get that person the happy ending he or she wants." Regina's gaze swept the crowd and finally landed on Rumple, who stared right back at her. Regina inclined her head, "Thank you," and held up a finger, "Just one more thing."

Grumpy groaned, "I knew it."

Regina continued as if Grumpy hadn't spoken, "If… I know that there is no formal collation planned, but, if anyone wants to come to the Mayor's Mansion and…"

Grumpy interrupted again, "Crap, instead of a… light meal let's do a cook out. I'll go get my truck, we collect the grills, everybody's various meat…" Aurora cleared her throat, "...and veggiuits, and party everybody we buried into the afterlife."

Everyone held their breath for Regina's response, she inclined her head towards Grumpy, "That sounds like a plan…"

Grumpy walked by Regina and gave her a friendly whack on the back and the crowd broke into groups, Grumpy assigning some of them to do this and some that. Emma blinked by the quick turn of events. "Wait, Regina, that's the whole town."

"I know."

Emma shook her head, then looked down. "Oh, they didn't… Zelena's grave isn't filled in."

"I know."

Emma frowned, "Are her, is she… in there?"

Regina glanced around, but everyone had dispersed save Emma, Regina and Henry, going to their homes to pick up things or on their way to the Mayor's Mansion. "No, no, her…" Regina swallowed, "...pieces are still in the urn. I moved it to my safe though." Henry picked up a shovel and shoveled in some of the soil, "Henry, what are you doing?"

Henry repeated the process, "She's my aunt, right? I can do this…"

Emma picked up another shovel, "Yeah, we can do this Regina for you… for Zelena, even if she isn't in there. Go… go home and…" Emma smirked just a little, "Prepare for the onslaught."

Regina frowned as Emma and Henry got to work. Soon they were shoveling in sync. Regina turned away, and then turned back, "I believe you…"

Emma paused, "Believe me?"

"I guess agree with you would be a better way to put it."

"Oh?"

Regina shook her head, "Rumple didn't kill Zelena."

Emma started shoveling again, "That's great, except for one problem, we have no proof of that."

"Then, we'll find some."

"Just like that?"

Emma smirked, "It's sorta what I do, what we do, right? Solve puzzles… save the day?"

Regina opened and closed her mouth, a frown on her face. Finally she spoke, "I should, go home. Meet Grumpy and the cohort he will no doubt bring with him."

With that, she left. Henry paused his shoveling and watched her walk across the cemetery. "I wonder what's bothering her."

Emma glanced over, "Other than her sister dying, most of the town still thinking she's a monster, and she herself almost dying?"

Henry shook his head, "No- I mean, those things are probably on her mind too, but, it's something else."

Emma groaned, "There's plenty to chose from…" Henry shot Emma a look and Emma shook her head, "I didn't mean it that way, this town is not.. we all have lots of things on our minds. Not the last of which is, what's coming next." She winced, "Ouch, I think I pulled something in my back. Why are we doing this again?"

Henry looked back at Emma for a long moment, "You don't have to Mom. I can do it myself."

"No, no, I…"

Henry cut Emma off gently, "Mom. Could I… could I do it myself?"

Emma frowned, "Henry, this wasn't your fault."

"I know."

She looked around, "And you don't have to do this… right now, or ever…"

"I know. Please."

Emma was still for a second before she shook her head and dropped her shovel. She went to Henry's side and gave him a hug. "You have your cell right? Call me when you're done."

Henry shook his head, "I think I'll just walk hom… walk to the party from here." Emma started to say something, but Henry didn't let her. "Please."

Emma pulled Henry in for a hug, then let him go. "Will you just stop growing up kid?"

Henry smirked, "Only when I can dunk over you Mom."

Emma made a face, "As if." And ruffled his hair. "I'll make sure they save a burger or three for you. Love you Henry."

"Love you too Mom."


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh my God. What the hell happened to Regina's backyard? Does she know this was done to it?"

Aurora and Mulan were the only ones who paid any attention to Emma's outburst as the Sheriff stepped into Regina's backyard. "Holy…" She trailed off, "Are those… speakers dangling off of Regina's apple tree?"

Aurora nodded, "And would you believe it, Regina put them up there…"

"Wait, she climbed a tree?" Emma made a face, "Damn, I woulda paid to see that." Emma frowned, "How'd she do it in her… ah, usual attire."

Mulan answered that question, "She was not dressed in her usual fashion, but had on denim and what you call a… T-Shirt."

Emma stood there, stunned, "Wait, what? Jeans and a T-Shirt, Regina? She doesn't own jeans and a T-shirt. Short or long sleeved?"

Aurora looked confused by the question, but answered, "Short. It was a maroon type color with a eight sided yellow star, it looked much like a Cardinal Star."

"I…"

Mulan gestured towards the back door of the house, something that Emma hadn't known it had. "There she is."

Emma turned to look and stopped moving. Indeed Regina was wearing a bright maroon red shirt with what looked like an eight sided starburst across the chest. "Whoa."

Regina had a platter of something that smelled very, very good in her arms. She gave a nod as she passed them, "Mulan, Princess Aurora." She paused mid stride and raised an eyebrow, "I would advise closing your mouth Miss Swan, you'll catch flies."

"Or honey…" Emma took an involuntary step back, "Ah…" But Regina had moved on just before Emma had spoken, and had either not heard the Sheriff or had ignored her. Emma put a hand to her head, "This isn't good, and I haven't even had a sip of beer."

Mulan spoke with a straight face, "What is this bee-ah…"

Emma scrutinized Mulan for a long, long moment, but she couldn't tell if the warrior was pulling her leg or not. It was finally Aurora dissolving into giggles that sealed it for her. "Funny there Moo Moo… you think you can go toe to toe with me? I invented the pulling of chains or legs. I'm the reigning champ of it, 25 years runnin'."

Mulan stared at Emma for a moment, then spoke, "Running away?"

Emma swung an arm over Mulan's shoulders, just a bit too hard, "I like you Warrior, you need to work on your jabs, but I like you."

Someone turned on a sound system somewhere in the backyard and Emma blinked as the first started.

_I used to rule the world_

_Seas would rise when I gave the word_

_Now in the morning I sleep alone_

_Sweep the streets I used to own_

Emma just shook her head. "I think I'm in Bizarro Storybrooke."

oOOOOo

Regina put down the tray. Grumpy seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Ah… this isn't some sort of prelude to a giant dastardly plan?" Regina regarded Grumpy, "What? You know it's not out of the realm of possibility."

Regina leaned over Grumpy, "I have never ever had a… dastardly plan, now," she straightened up, "I've had my share of evil ones. But, no, this is just what it seems to be."

"A party. Oh sh… no… Happy, no, that's a bad, bad idea Happy…" Grumpy sprinted towards his fellow dwarf trying to stop whatever Happy was about to do.

Something hit Regina in the legs and she looked down. "Roland."

"Up… thank you."

Regina smiled just a little and hefted Roland into her arms, "How are you doing Roland?"

"Thank you…"

Regina inclined her head, "I bet you're referring to the food and the party?" Roland nodded, "Well young man, you're very welcome. Now how is your monkey doin…" Regina's face went pale.

Robin appeared, "Regina?"

Regina practically pushed Roland into Robin's arms, "I need the monkey, I need the monkey. I just, we never… I need his monkey."

Regina tried to take it from Roland's hand, but he hung onto it for dear life, "No, mine, mine…"

But, Regina was the adult, and she won the tug of war, causing Roland to burst into tears, and Robin to stare at Regina as if she'd grown another head. The party had gone silent, only Coldplay singing on the stereo in the background, and someone had even turned that down.

"Please, take him… away," Robin didn't right away, but after a moment Robin started walking him to the other side of the yard. Regina glanced around, "and everyone else step back as well."

Emma took a step towards Regina, "What are you doing?"

Regina pinned Emma with a look, "Move back Miss Swan." She placed the stuffed monkey on the ground and took a step back herself, then she waved her hand over it and suddenly, it was no longer a grey and white monkey, but a human. A human young woman.

"Ashley?"

Snow blinked in surprise as she chimed in, "We had been wondering where you got to in the Enchanted Forest."

Sean came running from somewhere, their daughter Alexandra in his arms, "Ashley, Ashley…" The three collided into a big family hug.

Emma put a hand on Regina's shoulder, "You really forgot didn't you?"

Regina let her mask slip firmly in place as she answered, because even as she spoke to Emma all she could really hear was Roland's plaintive cries for his monkey, "It happened in what seems like a different lifetime Miss Swan, so, yes, I did just forget."

Emma slapped the same shoulder good naturedly, "Guess that means you're human, huh…" Regina shot Emma a glare, then turned back to where Roland was inconsolable. Robin was doing his best, but the little boy had just lost his very favorite stuffed animal. "Regina. Why don't you just go over there?"

Regina shook her head, "I'm not Roland's mother." She paused, "I killed her mother."

Emma tried to suppress her gasp, but was only partially successful. "Wh-why?"

Regina glanced over at Emma, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

They both fell silent as they watched Henry approach Roland with something in his hand. It looked vaguely like a stuffed animal, about the same size that the stuffed monkey had been, but Emma couldn't tell what it was. Regina knew what it was though and she sucked in a breath, "That's… that's Raymond… Raymond the Dragon."

Emma looked over at Regina, "You couldn't have given our son a teddy bear as a child, a dragon? Really?" She paused, "It didn't used to be a real dragon right?"

Regina made a noise in the back of her throat, "Miss Swan, I didn't… give… Henry anything. He chose that himself at the toy store. And now…"

Emma smiled, "Now he's growing up. Passing on his childhood stuff to a kid who looked like he needed it more. Despite everything you did a damn good job raising him Regina."

As Emma turned to look at Henry again, Regina looked at Emma. She had a curious look on her face, "I- Thank you."

Emma smirked, "You got the easy part though, the last year has been like, teenage angst central you know." Emma poked Regina in the chest, "You owe me for takin' the hard part." With a laugh she walked towards the grill, getting pulled at by Ruby before she got to it.

"Are you in love with my daughter?"

Regina frowned, and turned her back on Roland, Henry, and Robin, "Snow, what are you talking about?"

Snow swayed back and forth, trying to keep the sleeping Little Neal sleeping. "Please, just answer the question Regina."

"What, no, why would you even…" Regina trailed off, took a beat to compose herself and then went on the offensive, "Why are you doing this?"

Snow bristled, "Because she's my daughter."

Regina shook her head, "That's not the this that I mean. As you said, Emma's your daughter, so why are you helping me try to find out something that could rip her to shreds?"

"The trut…."

Regina cut Snow off, "That's a piss poor excuse. Tell me the real reason Snow."

Snow regarded Regina, "If not now it will come out in the future, the truth always bubbles to the surface, and I would rather have some control over when it appears then have it be at… Henry's wedding, or… the birth of his first child, or, whenever." Snow took a step towards Regina, "But, you make me a promise, on Daniel's soul… promise me that we're both there. David too, when we tell Henry and Emma."

Regina frowned, "You don't believe that he's your grandson?" She blinked in surprise as something occurred to her, "You haven't told David?"

Snow couldn't say anything in response as Louise Ratched appeared at Regina's side. "Ms. Mills…"

Regina took the envelope from Louise and didn't address her. Snow looked between the two women, then addressed Louise, "Thank you Louise… I know you didn't have to do this."

Louise glanced at Regina, then focused back on Snow, "Well, for 28 years I had no idea who my true love was. She took my memories of him, but…" She shook her head, "At least she didn't kill Dirk when she could have, or she could have left him a vegetable like she nearly did with your husband, so, she should consider us even." She inclined her head towards Snow, "Your Majesty."

Snow shook her head. "You sure that you didn't cast the curse to get her back?"

Regina stared down at the envelope, answering without really paying attention, "I didn't love, her, she was a comfort at times and, yes, I liked her. What do they call it in this world, acquaintances with benefits?" She looked up and handed the envelope to Snow.

"You're afraid?"

Regina raised an eyebrow, "Really Snow? No. I want there to be no question about the veracity of these results. As you could see, the woman who performed the tests has no reason to be in my corner, and, you have no magic, so…"

Snow nodded, "If I open it, then I can't accuse you of changing the results after you saw them. Okay, I get it." She paused, "I still think you're afraid."

"Just open the envelope Snow."

Snow opened the flap and pulled out the eight and a half by eleven piece of paper. She read it and even as she tried to keep her face from betraying the answer, Regina could see it written there. "Damnit, I was right."

Snow nodded, and cleared her throat, "Now what?"

Regina nodded, "Now we tell her."

"Indeed you do not Mrs. Nolan… Regina. You will keep this information very much to yourselves or suffer the consequences."

Regina frowned, "Rumple?"

"Who else would it be dearie."

Regina took a step towards Rumpelstiltskin, "You don't scare me anymore Rumple…"

Rumpelstiltskin also took a step forward, they were both in the others personal space. He tilted his head to one side and put his lips right next to Regina's ear, whispering for only a moment. Then with what almost looked like a skip, he strode away, leaving a confused Snow and a intense looking Regina.

"Regina, what did he say?"

Regina was silent for a moment, "That he didn't have to scare me, all he had to do was kill you and every last member of your family to hurt me."

Snow shook her head, "Regina, how can he even, I mean, Belle has his dagger, that means…"

Regina cut her off, "No. It's like if you have someone's heart. You have to have the dagger, the heart literally in your hands, that's how you… direct a person."

"So, you can't just have it in your possession?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "Does everyone in Storybrooke think that I took Graham against his will?" Snow started to answer, but Regina didn't let her, putting a hand up, "Never mind. Of course you all did. He had the same ability to say no that everyone does. And, for the record, if he had I would have stopped."

With that she made a military precision turn on her heel and stalked back towards her house. Snow sighed and spoke to the air in front of her, "But wait, what are we going to do with the information we have now?" With another sigh she looked down at her son, "So Neal, do you think we should tell Emma and Henry now?"

Little Neal gurgled back at his Mom and she smiled, "Well, if you say so…"


	10. Chapter 10

Emma shot to a sitting position as music started blaring at full blast from somewhere.

_I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing_  
_Roman cavalry choirs are singing_  
_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_  
_Missionaries in a foreign field_  
_For some reason I can't explain_  
_Once you'd gone there was never_  
_Never an honest word_  
_And that was when I ruled the world_

She groped at the bedside table, slapping over and over at the clock there, but it didn't turn off. She stumbled out of the bed and the room she was in and practically lunged into the hall. She turned in a circle as she had no idea where she was in the house. Finally she spotted the door to Henry's room and went towards it.

She crashed through it, and nearly dove for his alarm clock. Slapping the snooze button, she collapsed face floor on the floor. After a moment Henry peeked over the side of the bed, "Uh, Mom?" Emma grunted a half a response as she tried to control the pounding in her head. "Usually Mom… Regina… just knocked on my door."

Emma rolled over onto her back and looked up at her son. "Yeah, but, she's probably not so much hungover when that thing goes off."

Henry stared at Emma for a long moment, then smirked, "Probably." He frowned, "Wait, I thought you were sleeping downstairs on the couch or whatever?"

Emma rubbed at her eyes and pushed herself up onto her elbows. "I don't… yeah, I think I was next door."

Henry's face went totally pale, "That's… that's Mom's room."

Emma sat up so fast that her head spun, but she pushed through it, going to her knees next to Henry's bed. "No, kid, I promise, it was empty." Emma frowned, "Wait, it was empty. Where's your Mom?"

Henry sniffed at the air for a moment, "Not making breakfast." Suddenly both Henry and Emma were wide awake. Emma stood and Henry slipped out of bed. "You take her room and the bathroom, I'm gonna go see if there's a note downstairs."

Henry nodded and while Emma went downstairs Henry stuck his head through the open bathroom door, then went into his Mom's room. She wasn't in the master bathroom either, and so he took a deep breath and opened the closet. All her pant suits and dresses seemed to be there, although, he wasn't sure if he could have told if some of them had been missing.

He took one last look around the room and then something hit him. He went back to the closet and pushed aside all the clothes. "Oh... damn..." He looked around as he used the bad word, but Emma was still downstairs. He quickly scampered down the stairs to join her. "Mom..."

Emma stood by the basket where Regina had kept her car and house keys when they weren't in her purse. "Yeah kid, I know. No keys for the BMW or house, and I can't find her purse anywhere."

Henry nodded, "And her rolley suitcase is gone too." He frowned, "But, Mom, I thought..."

Emma sighed and stood up straight, "Yeah, so did I Henry. Okay, so, breakfast, then school."

"School?" Emma turned and narrowed her eyes at Henry. He made a face, but nodded, "Yeah, fine, school. You know it's not a miracle that I'm not failing out after all this constant drama?"

Emma ruffled his hair, which he immediately straightened, "Guess you're just smart then, huh... all that good nature."

Henry was halfway up the stairs when he snorted a laugh, "Or, ya know, nurture."

Emma put a hand to her heart, "You wound me kid, you wound me..."

Henry just laughed and continued up the stairs.

oOOOOo

David was very proud of himself when he managed to get the ringing phone after one ring, hopefully preventing its shrill tone from waking his wife or son from their finally achieved slumber. "Hello."

"Hi David, it's Emma..."

David smiled, "I know."

"Ah, right, Caller ID and..."

David rolled his eyes at the phone, "I know that we've only known each other technically for a few years now, but I do know my own daughter's voice Emma. So, how are you doing? It looked as though Grumpy and the boys were getting you and Ruby quite drunk."

Emma groaned and David had to stifle a laugh. "Yeah, I'm fine. That's not why I'm calling. Did Regina say anything to you or Snow about leaving town?" Snow appeared at the doorway, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

David went still, "Excuse me? She... left Storybrooke?"

Snow was over to David at the counter in the blink of an eye, holding her hand out, "Phone David."

David frowned, "Snow, it's Emma..."

Snow cut David off, "I know, I heard. May I talk to our daughter?"

David nodded and handed over the handset. "Emma, it's your mother, start from the beginning."

Emma was silent for a long moment, so long that Snow had to speak again, "Are you still there? I can't tell with these digital phones."

"Ah, yeah, you just... yes. From the beginning, right. So. I woke up in Regina's bed to ah Viva La Vida blaring on my son's radio next door. Regina is nowhere to be found, neither is her purse, or her keys. The ibuprofen hasn't kicked in enough yet for me to go check the garage for... oh shit..."

Snow heard the phone fall on the floor, "Emma, Emma... Damn... I should..."

David nodded, "Go, go..."

Snow was out the door before David finished the second go. And, of course, a second after Snow left the apartment Little Neal let out a wail that let everyone in Maine know that he was awake and needed something.

oOOOOo

_I used to roll the dice_  
_Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_  
_Listened as the crowd would sing_  
_Now the old king is dead long live the king_  
_One minute I held the key_  
_Next the walls were closed on me_  
_And I discovered that my castles stand_  
_Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

Regina took off her airline provided headphones with a sigh, it was like the song was stalking her. She stared out the window, watching the clouds fly by her. It was disconcerting traveling this way. But, if she was going to get to Phoenix in any sort of timely fashion it was either this or some heavy duty magic.

She wondered how long it would before anyone noticed she was missing. She'd checked in on Henry before she left, he was fast asleep. But Emma had still been awake when she'd left. She, Ruby, Hook, and the Dwarves were still going at the alcohol consumption quite seriously when she'd left.

She wasn't sure why she hadn't told anyone where she was going, but trying to find Henry's real birth mother just felt like it was a solo mission. Something in her gut seemed to be warning her that perhaps, like trying out a new kids chapter book for her son before he read it, she needed to see if whoever this woman was she wasn't going to break her son's heart.

A voice spoke from her left. "Hello. Are you okay?"

Regina glanced over. Sitting next to her was a woman in a Marine uniform with a star on each collar of her tan shirt, and a bunch of ribbons on her chest. Her garrison cap was carefully stowed in the seat in front of her.

The woman spoke, "Why are you going to Phoenix?"

Regina was silent, "I'm... looking for someone. You?"

The woman smiled, "Meeting my- family- there. A family vacation."

"You paused on family."

The woman smiled again, "I did. I think I always do. I never thought I would have one. Not really." The woman raised her hand towards Regina, "I'm Mac by the way."

Regina shook Mac's hand, "Regina. And you're not General something?"

Mac inclined her head, "As of stepping on this plane I'm off the clock, so..."

"Mac it is." Regina paused, "May I ask what you do?"

Mac was silent, "Sure, how about you?"

Regina had to consider her answer, "I'm... deciding what to do next. I was the Mayor of a small town in Maine."

Mac nodded, "Right now- I'm the head JAG in San Diego. But... I May be the Judge Advocate General of the Navy sooner rather than later."

"Congratulations."

Mac shook her head, "It's not a done deal yet. Your turn. Searching for someone?" Mac paused and studied Regina, "A son?"

Regina gave a short shake of her head, "I'm... my son thought he found his birth mother a few years ago- he didn't. I'm trying to."

"How old is your son?"

"13"

Mac winced a little, "Teenager. My twins are only eight, I'm dreading going through it with two at once."

Regina regarded Mac, "Did you know that your words say that you dread it, but your face shows the exact opposite?"

Mac was silent for a moment, "I never thought I'd be able to have a family, and now I have Sarah Diane and Matthew Harmon. So, yes, I guess that no matter what happens I feel blessed." Mac reached over and put a hand on top of Regina's, "And you will too."

Regina rolled her eyes just a little bit, "Promise?"

Mac smiled, "Marines don't lie." She took out a card and put it on the armrest between them, "You ever need something, give me a call. Mothers have to stick together…" She glanced over at the sky, "And I think that I'm going to hit the head before we have to strap in for our landing."

Regina turned away from the aisle and stared out the window, wondering how Mac knew that they were near landing. She was at war with herself, on the one hand she wanted to land and find her son's real birth mother, but on the other hand, she dreaded it, telling Emma and Henry... That would not be a good time. Regina sighed and closed her eyes.

oOOOOo

Snow was nearly to the Mayor's house when she saw Emma standing in the driveway. She got to her daughter and hugged her so hard that Emma made a noise, "Snow… Snow… what's wrong?"

Snow took a half a step back and gripped her daughter's chin. "Don't do that… ever again… do you understand?"

Emma nodded quickly, "Yes Mom…" She put a hand to her mouth, "I didn't, I…" She cleared her throat a couple of times, then stepped back from Snow, putting a little breathing room between them. "I just had a bad thought that maybe she'd done something really stupid with her car. But, there's no car here, so…"

Emma silently studied Snow for a long moment finally speaking again, "I saw you two speaking at the party, what were you talking about?"

Snow shook her head, "Nothing."

"You're lying."

Snow turned her head, staring up at the Mayor's house, "Some things... it's not time."

"Snow. That's crap and you know it. Tell me..." Emma paused, "Please."

Snow looked back at her daughter, "I may know where Regina went... to look for Henry's birth mother. She'll probably start in Arizona."

"She's WHERE? Doing WHAT?"

Snow made a calm down gesture as she glanced around to see if anyone had heard Emma. "Calm down, calm down, please Emma."

Emma took a step into her mother's personal space, "You calm down. I- I am Henry's birth mother. What is she trying to-"

Snow cut Emma off, "You're not Emma, I'm sorry. We did a genetic test, you're not."

Emma shook her head once, then again, "That doesn't make sense. That would mean that Neal isn't his father either." Snow nodded, "But, I was pregnant Snow, I didn't imagine that, you can ask the prison, or, or... I WAS pregnant and I had a kid. A boy. The doctor said it, do you want to hold him, I heard him say it."

Snow put a hand on Emma's shoulder and pulled her into a gentle hug. She was relieved when Emma didn't push her away. "And we will find him, we will I promise."

Emma finally did pull away, stumbling backwards a few steps. "Does that mean, I mean, I'm not the savior, or, or... who am I?"

Snow closed the distance again and put her hand on Emma's cheek, "Honey, you're my daughter. You're Little Neal's sister. And... you may not share any DNA with him, but, you're just as much Henry's mother as Regina at this point."

"I need... I have to..."

Snow nodded, "Tell Henry."

Emma shook her head and finally met Snow's eyes again, "No. No, not yet. Not without Regina here. She's... she's looking for his Mother?" Snow nodded, "Why?"

Snow made sure that Emma was looking right at her, "Because it's the right thing to do."

Emma frowned, "Is that what you two and Gold were talking about at the party?"

Both Snow and Emma nearly had coronaries when Rumpelstiltskin spoke up from seemingly the ether. "I did not speak to Regina and Snow together at the party."

Emma frowned and turned after her heart slowed down just a bit. "Excuse me?"

Rumple tilted his head to one side, "I will not repeat myself."

Emma crossed her arms over her chest, "So, you're- we're saying that someone was pretending to be you? Why the hell would someone want to pretend to be.. him…?"

That, surprisingly, got a chuckle out of Rumple, "Why indeed. So, I take it that our erstwhile Mayor has flown the coop?"

"Just… shut up for a second Gold, okay?"

Rumpelstiltskin tilted his head again, "You'll go after her?"

Emma looked back up at the house, then to the road and back to the house, "I- damnit I can't." Emma blew out a breath, closed her eyes for a second, then nodded as she opened them again, "Okay. Here's what's going to happen. I'm gonna go figure out some way to reassure my so… Henry, then we're going to go get something for breakfast at Granny's, then school. Then I'm going to do what she damn well knows she should have done, or asked me to do. Go on the freakin' internet and find out who's my… who Henry's real birth mother is." Emma held her hand out, "Snow. I know you have the results on you… please?"

Snow paused for a moment, then handed over the folded paper. "Emma-"

Emma stuffed the paper into a pocket, then held up a hand, "I need to… not see you, or David for a bit, okay?"

Snow nodded slowly, "I'm sorry Emma."

Emma shook her head with a sigh, "Yeah. We always are aren't we." Emma practically stalked back up to the front porch. Then paused and took what looked like two or three cleansing breaths before she mounted the steps and went inside.

Snow looked over, "Why are you still here?"

"Oh, I'm coming home with you dearie. Either you or your husband are going to help me find who this person who dares pretend to be the Dark One is."

"Emma…"

Rumpelstiltskin looked up at the Mayor's house, "Oh Snow White, I think she'll be plenty busy. Come then, you wouldn't happen to have any good tea in your quaint hovel would you?"

Snow closed her eyes, pinched the bridge of her nose and audibly counted to ten, paused, then counted to twenty, then slowly followed Rumpelstiltskin towards her home.


	11. Chapter 11

"I can't tell you that Ms. Mills, I'm sorry."

Regina was silent for a long moment, then nodded, "Thank you for your time Doctor," she paused as if she was going to say something else, then simply nodded. "Thank you."

The Doctor led Regina towards the waiting room of the clinic. "I'm very surprised that your son found this other women at all. Our files are very secure."

"He's very resourceful."

The Doctor stopped in the doorway to the waiting room. "For what it's worth, I hope that you find the answers you need, for you and your son."

Regina nodded and the Doctor turned on her heel, going back down the hall. Regina stood still for a moment, then went to one of the empty molded plastic seats and sank into it. She held her head in her hands.

"Miss… are you okay?"

Regina looked up at the nurse manning the check in desk. "I just need… a moment…"

The nurse gave a sad smile, "Of course, of course," and went back to her work.

Regina resumed her position and stared down at the floor, concentrating. She'd never tried to mix magic with modern tech. There wasn't a whole lot of modern tech in Storybrooke to try what she was going to do next on. She wasn't sure what would happen, especially since she wasn't in the friendly to magic confines of Storybrooke.

And then she was in.

She nearly sat up in surprise when she actually found something. Slowly she lifted her head and after a moment she stood and left the clinic.

oOOOOo

"Oh- what are…"

Robin didn't let Emma speak anymore, putting a hand over her mouth. "Just… listen." He stared at Emma for a long moment, who finally nodded and Robin let go and took a step back. "I- I'm sorry for my rough…"

Emma waved a hand at Robin, "I accept, blah, blah, blah… Get on with it."

Robin glanced one way, then the other. "My wife is alive."

Emma frowned, "Didn't she… die in childbirth or something?"

Robin shook his head, "No, she was put to death by… by the Queen."

"Snow?"

"Regina."

"Oh…" Emma paused, "Why do you think she's alive?"

"Zelena told me."

That only caused Emma's frown to deepen. "Robin…"

Robin put a hand up to stop the Sheriff, "Hear me out. I went there- to see her, after Regina…. but before she died." Robin waited for Emma to interrupt him, but when she didn't he continued, "I asked her straight out if my Marian was still alive."

Emma shook her head, "Wait, wait. Why would you even think to ask that question?"

Robin paused for a moment, "She didn't want to kill Regina. She wasn't subtle about letting us all know that, she wanted to have her whole life destroyed, and, Zelena thought that that would be taking me away…."

Emma finished his thought, "And what better way to do that was to bring back your true love."

Robin looked over at Emma, a surprised look on his face, "I didn't…"

Emma rolled her eyes, "I may not have quite the obsessive knowledge of fairy tales and tall tales that my son…" She paused and frowned for a half a second before continuing, "As Henry does, but, I did read "The Merry Adventures of Robin Hood of Great Renown in Nottinghamshire" by Howard Pyle. More than once in fact." Emma paused, then gave Robin a half a smile, "Although, the kid did throw me for a loop. So… you want my help to find your formerly dead wife?"

"Yes, I would be eternally grateful."

Emma seemed to be going over one part of the conversation they'd just had in her head, "You said, Zelena thought that taking you away would hurt Regina… Why thought? You don't think that losing you to your wife would destroy her? "

Robin regarded Emma for a long minute before answering, "You know why it wouldn't have worked Emma. Perhaps it would have given her pause, but, destroyed… not because she lost…" he paused again, "...me."

oOOOOo

Regina sat in front of one of the computers in the Phoenix Public Library's Central branch and stared blankly at the screen in front of her. She could have pretended that it was the effort that it had taken to pry the information from the clinic's servers. But, it wasn't. She was just tired of everything. She was tired of fighting alone against whatever came next, be it the disdain of her fellow Storybrooke citizens, or whatever monster popped up next. She was tired of being alone. She'd thought that she'd found a way to remedy that problem, but, as much as she wanted it to work for Robin and her, she could feel in her soul that it wasn't. While she had come to some sort of balance when it came to Daniel, her love for him, and his death, Robin hadn't with Marian, not by a long shot.

She shook her head, trying to get some blood back into her brain and placed her hands on the keyboard. She'd start with a simple Google search of Henry's supposed Mother's last name. A smile almost came to her face as she saw the World Cup inspired Google doodle. She typed. 'Sonnentsuki', and blinked in surprise as multiple results came up. The first one seemed to be a PR announcement of some sort. Apparently a Angra Sonnentsuki was playing a gig not to far away. She and a band called Death to Snow White.

The smallest of smiles came to Regina's lips as she filed those facts away, and tried another link. One that she wasn't sure she wanted to see. As she read through the news article her face went more and more slack. This wasn't good. It wasn't good at all. And Regina had thought that Emma was bad.

She glanced at the clock at the bottom of her screen. She could definitely make it to the concert. Then, in person, she'd see if she was going to leave Arizona with Angra Sonnentsuki in tow or not.

oOOOOo

He hadn't wanted them to come, but, like it or not, David and Snow had tagged along to the Storybrooke Library. He could practically feel them not believing his story, and that was their right. He had killed a lot of people in his life as The Dark One, but he hadn't killed Zelena, and he was going to prove it.

Belle looked up, and blinked in surprise, "Oh. Hello."

Rumpelstiltskin got right to the point, "Belle. They need to see my dagger. The one I gave to you."

Belle frowned, "You can't have it. No one should control the Dark One."

David gave his gentlest smile, "Not take it."

Snow nodded and continued her husband's thought, "We just want to make sure that you still have it. And that it's real." She turned to Rumpelstiltskin, "Will you be able to tell if it's real?"

"Yes."

Snow pinned him with a look, "And will you be telling the truth?"

Rumpelstiltskin stared right back, "I would not lie to Belle. To the rest of you perhaps, but not to Belle."

Belle's gaze bounced from one person to another, and finally settled on her husband, "Rumple, what's going on?"

Rumpelstiltskin smiled as much as he could at Belle, "There appears to be someone going around town pretending to be me."

"Oh no."

Rumpelstiltskin held out his hand, "The dagger, please."

Belle nodded quickly and pulled her purse towards her, "Of course. I don't let it get far from me." She took it out and handed it to Rumpelstiltskin. "Here." She paused, "Is it real Rumple?"

Everyone watched as he closed his eyes for a long moment, then opened them. "Yes, it is." He handed Belle back the dagger. "But that presents us with a problem. There is only one instrument that could kill Zelena like that- other- than my dagger."

Snow groaned, "Let me guess, The Black Fairy's Wand?" Rumpelstiltskin nodded. "Well that's just peachy." Snow handed Little Neal to David, "Okay. Here's what we're going to do. Rumple and I are going to go find the Blue Fairy and squeeze the truth out of her."

David smirked for just a second, "That's an image."

Snow rolled her eyes, "And you two are going to make absolutely, positively sure that the dagger and the black fairy's wand are the only two things in this world or our old world or any world that could have changed Zelena into pottery. Sound good, good." She kissed David and started towards the exit. "Well, are you coming or not Rumple?"

oOOOOo

Regina got to the venue early. Although venue may have been too generous a word. It was a bar, and not a very well maintained bar. There was only one person up on stage, although it looked as though it was set up for a whole band. More specifically the person on the stage was sitting on the edge of the stage, her legs hanging down, and her guitar in her lap with its cords arrayed behind her.

She was a young woman, right around thirty or so as Regina would have guessed would be her age. She had shoulder length brown hair that was pulled back in a ponytail, and she had visible tattoos on both arms. Although Regina couldn't see what they were from where she stood at the bar. The woman's eyes were closed and she seemed to be warming up. Playing what sounded like a riff on the guitar that hung from her neck.

After a moment a guy jumped up on stage and whacked her on the shoulder, saying something to her. She opened her eyes, glancing up at him and laughing. She stopped playing for a moment as he sat down behind the keyboard. She looked back, and spoke a bit louder, "You ready?"

The guy smirked, pushed a couple of buttons on the keyboard, a regular drum 'beat' started playing, and then he started playing as well. What they were playing almost immediately came to Regina. She was surprised that she knew the song, she knew very few pop songs from this land. To be fair, a good portion of the ones that were actually good songs had come and gone before she'd even arrived in 1983.

This one she'd caught on Archie's radio show in the years before her original curse had been broken. There was something about it that had struck a chord somewhere deep in her. It was a herky jerky sort of riff, but the underlying chord progression on the organ in the original Booker T. & the M.G.s version just seemed to always be moving forward. Sometimes in that first year when Emma kept trying to yank Henry from Regina with whatever force she could find Regina would just set "Green Onions" to repeat and try to block out the rest of the world.

Regina nearly jumped when a voice spoke from her shoulder. "You gonna drink somethin' or just stand there looking pretty?"

Regina gestured up towards the stage, "Is that… Angra and Death to Snow White?"

The bartender grunted, "That depends."

"On?"

"You some sorta FBI gal lookin' for her, or an ex?"

Regina still didn't look back at him, "No."

"Ah, no to?"

Regina finally turned halfway and met the bartender's gaze, "Both questions."

The bartender studied Regina and stroked his blond and bushy mustache. "Yeah, yeah, that's her. You sure she doesn't owe you money? You seem like the type she might owe money, or something."

Regina turned away from the stage, "Is she sober?"

The bartender's eyes narrowed, "Why do you care? I know you're not her sponsor. She ain't got one." Regina stared at the bartender for a long moment, never blinking. "Yeah, yeah, she's sober. Been that way for three years."

"Since she got out of jail."

As the bartender spoke it almost sounded as if the words were a reflex not consciously spoken, "Not jail, prison."

"There's a difference?"

The bartender seemed to try to stare into Regina's soul again, "Yeah, if you're me or Angra, jail is where you wait 'til you go to prison. You gonna drink something or not?"

"Green Daemon."

The bartender laughed, and not too nicely, "Hilarious, what do you really want?"

Regina gave him one of her most evil of evil queen stares, "Did I stutter?"

The bartender studied Regina, then shrugged, "It's your funeral lady. You want the cherry too?"

"Sure…"

She looked up as there was movement on stage, two more guys joined her and the drummer on stage. One was as tattooed as Angra, although she could see clearly that his all seemed to be devil based. He sat down behind the drums. And the other looked as though he'd barely started shaving. He picked up a bass guitar and spoke into the microphone.

"Hey, hey, hey. Welcome. We are Death to Snow White. Nope, we will not tell you why, well… some of us will if you provide the right incentive, and yes, I mean sex… Enjoy." There was laughter in the audience and the kid smirked, "The show…"

It was a pedestrian melody, but the words weren't bad. Regina still wasn't sure why the band's name was Death to Snow White, but, listening to them didn't make her want to stuff her ears with cotton. And there was something about Angra, something that seemed familiar. Something that was niggling at the edge of Regina's mind, but she couldn't pinpoint what it was.

Regina sat through their whole set. And to the bartender's amazement she downed the entire Green Daemon (and ate the Cherry) without blinking an eye. She didn't move a muscle until all their sets were over and they were starting to pack up. She pushed away from the bar and approached Angra who was her guitar away in its case. "Angra Sonnentsuki?"

Angra didn't look up, "Whatever bill it is I'll pay it by next Monday, plus, I'm pretty sure you're not allowed to dog me like this."

Regina shook her head, "I'm not a bill collector."

Angra still didn't look up, "I don't now. I saw you staring at me for the entire show. So, you want something." Finally she closed her case and looked over at Regina. "Whoa, you're gorgeous. Woman, you can collect whatever you want from me."

Regina raised an eyebrow, "That would be inappropriate."

Angra snorted a laugh, "Damn straight it would be inappropriate in oh so many ways." Regina stood there, her arms crossed over her chest and didn't respond, "You don't get flirted with too much do you…"

"Regina… Regina Mills." She paused, "Are you the Angra Sonnentsuki who…"

Angra put up a hand, interrupting Regina. "Just… give me a sec, okay?"

Regina took a step back, "Of course." She went back to the bar and watched as Angra talked to the three men for a moment. She got a slap on the back from the keyboardist, a shoulder squeeze from the guy that looked like a kid, and a stern look and concerned word or two from the fellow tattoo addict.

She slung her guitar case over her shoulder and walked up to Regina. "Outside okay?"

Regina inclined her head, "Of course. Lead the way."

They were silent as they walked outside and Angra beeped open an early 2000s Toyota Corolla sedan. "You have a normal car…"

Angra glanced over as she stuffed the guitar into the trunk. "Ah, okay?"

Regina shook her head, "Never mind. Your… bandmates, they don't know?"

Angra closed the trunk and leaned against it, her arms crossed over her chest. "I was 18."

"Is one of them the father?"

"Nope. He was a drunk at a party I went to. I was very very drunk too, don't even remember having sex. You're his adoptive mother?"

Regina nodded, "I was, am… yes."

One side of Angra's mouth almost curled up into a smile, "That sounds complicated. I don't want complicated. That's why I wanted a closed adoption." She tilted her head to one side, "Do you drink?"

"Not to excess, no."

"You beat him."

Regina bristled, "Never…"

Angra paused for a long moment, "You, ah, do you love him? Like, totally?"

Regina made sure that she met Angra's eyes before she spoke, "I would die for him, yes."

Angra nodded, "Good. Now, I can get in my car and go home. You can get in yours and go back to… wherever you came from."

"No."

Angra looked Regina up and down, "Yeah, that's not going to work, and, I don't think…"

Regina took a step forward and put two fingers on Angra's mouth, she stopped talking. Tried to speak a word and nothing came out. She stared at Regina, daggers in her eyes. "From the way that you are reacting I would say that you know that magic is real. I'm not sure if you know who I am, but know this, I am not to be trifled with. My son Henry thought that he found his birth mother three years ago. He didn't. There was a mix up at the clinic. So, what we're going to do is go back to Storybrooke, and we're going to rectify that."

Angra was silent for a moment, then raised a finger, surprisingly not her middle, but her index finger. Regina let go the silence spell. Angra cleared her throat a few times before she spoke, "How do you know you didn't get it wrong this time?"

"Because, while my son is fallible in this area. I am not. I would prefer that I be his only mother. But… he wishes to know his birth mother, and like it or not, you're it." She paused, "And, there is something about you that reminds me of him… and…" She frowned, "...someone else as well."

"Who?"

Regina shook her head, "I don't know."

Angra was silent for a moment, "Why don't you just… go home. This woman who your son found, do they like each other? Is she happy to have him in her life?"

"Yes."

Angra frowned, "Then why the hell do you want to screw that up?"

Regina sighed, "Because I'm a glutton for punishment apparently. Look, you're coming with me, whether you like it or not."

Angra tried to stare down Regina. It didn't work. So she tried another tack, "I'm bringing my guitar."

"I assumed you would."

Angra frowned, "You know that…"

Regina nodded, "It will cost me an arm and a leg to get back to Maine. Yes, I am aware of that fact."

Angra sighed, "Well, it's gotta be cooler up there during the day than down here. Do you live on the water?"

"The town is on the water, yes."

Angra took a step, then another until she was nose to nose with Regina, "And, you don't use magic on me again…. ever."

Regina didn't move, but did look down at Angra's arms. "If I had to take an educated guess on the matter, you could have broken my spell."

Angra smirked, "Yeah, right…" She raised an eyebrow, "So, first class all the way?"

Regina smirked right back, "Perhaps for your guitar…"


	12. Chapter 12

Snow stopped just before they entered the church's sanctuary. "Rumple. Stop for a second."

Rumpelstiltskin frowned, "What is it now?"

"Let me take the lead?"

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head, "That makes…"

Snow cut him off, "She's always felt protective of me. She wants me to have my happy ending, and…" Snow paused, "Honestly, I think that if she had to ruin someone else's happy ending so I could have mine, she would do it."

Rumpelstiltskin tilted his head to one side, "I thought that the lot of you revered the Blue Fairy as the purest of hearts."

Snow paused, "Over the past few days, even weeks, I've realized that perhaps life isn't as black and white, good and evil, as I thought it was."

Rumpelstiltskin was silent for a long minute, then he nodded. "Perhaps if you can question her subtlely then she will not see what we are doing."

Snow frowned, "You think it was her?"

"No. But I think she may know who it was."

Snow pushed through the door and entered the sanctuary. "Blue, hello, Blue, are you in here?"

From one of the side doors Blue appeared, "Snow, hello…" her voice cooled, "Rumpelstiltskin."

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head, "Oh dearie, one can tell so much in this world by how one is addressed."

Blue ignored Rumpelstiltskin, "Snow, is there something I can do for you?"

Snow took a step towards the Fairy Queen, "Yes, if you would. I'm worried. Rumple says that he didn't kill Zelena, and…" Snow leaned towards Blue and spoke just above a whisper, "I think I actually believe him. Of course, that means that we have someone else running around with the ability to shatter a human being. And that's not a good thing."

Blue regarded Snow, "Why isn't Emma conducting this little… investigation?"

Snow shook her head, "I think she went off to find someone else in town? Just Snow and David on the case." Rumpelstiltskin cleared his throat, Snow ignored him, "So, can you think of anyone or anything that could do that?"

Blue thought for a moment, "Perhaps, but, it's… it wasn't a person, but a story of a young woman. I think a teenager." She stopped a worried look on her face.

"Please Blue. I'm worried that Emma, or David, or even Henry could be next to have this happen to them. As much as we all disliked Zelena, we need to find out who killed her."

Blue stared at Rumpelstiltskin, "And you're… sure… that Rumplestiltskin didn't do it."

Snow nodded, "Yes, it had something to do with Belle doing something with the dagger to get him to tell the truth." Snow spoke out of the side of her mouth, "It wasn't as pleasant to watch as I thought it would be."

Blue slowly walked to one of the pews and sat, gesturing next to herself, "Please. Sit." Snow did. "As I said, it was the story of a teenager. And, the fact that it was a story even to me… it may not be true. But there was a young woman who could… freeze whatever she touched. They said that she was an orphan, that her father was the devil and her mother an angel and that she was cast from any home she tried to make her own because of this power of hers. She had no control over it, and so finally she was cast from the Enchanted Forest altogether. Cast…"

Snow groaned, "Let me guess, into the world without magic. The world that we're currently stuck in." Snow shook her head, "Do you think that maybe the story could have been a true one. That this young woman killed Zelena?"

Blue tilted her head from one side to the other, "Perhaps." She paused, "Does that help you any?"

Snow smiled just a little, "You wouldn't happen to know what this fantasy girl looks like?"

Blue shook her head, "That was not part of the story, no. I'm sorry."

Snow stood and Blue followed suit, "Didn't think it would be that easy. But, one thing my daughter has taught me since she's been back is that no piece of information is too small to matter." She put a hand on Blue's shoulder and pulled her in for a hug. "Thank you Blue. Thank you."

They left Blue tidying up the pews.

Snow waited until they were out of the sanctuary before she groaned, "Damn. I had hoped that she didn't know anything."

"You believe she was lying."

"Did you see how stiff she was when we hugged," Snow considered her next words, "I believe that she knows more than what she told us in there, yes."

Rumpelstiltskin regarded Snow as they exited the church, "Perhaps I have underestimated you."

Snow shuddered, "No. I think I like exactly what you think of me. I don't really want to… rise in your esteem or whatever you were about to imply."

Rumpelstiltskin inclined his head, "Fair enough."

"Also, everyone always seems to forget that I was a thief at one point. Not so Snow White as people think I am."

Rumpelstiltskin spoke, "People do tend to smooth out that part of your life. So, back to the library and our other halves."

"Better, I think the saying is Better halves."

Rumpelstiltskin gave Snow a look, "Belle may be nicer, and more on the side of good, but, she is not better than I."

Snow rolled her eyes, "Yep. Library it is, just so that I can have someone to talk to that I don't want to throttle."

oOOOOo

"I'm surprised you haven't asked what they all mean?"

Since Regina was on the aisle she took ahold of Angra's left arm. "These symbols represent Artemis, that's obvious because of the Cypress tree and bow and arrow. The ones on your right arm represent Apollo obviously because of the Sun and the Lyre. I haven't been able to see what's on the underside of either of them, but…" Angra flipped them over as one and Regina went pale. "That's… that's a lion."

Angra shrugged, "Not any lion, it's the Cowardly Lion from the Wizard of Oz… I went through hell as a kid, spent most of my childhood fearful of everything and anything. This reminds me of that, and that I'm not that kid, that I'm adult and brave now." Angra blushed a bit and stared out the window. "Lame, I know, but…"

Regina cleared her throat, her color slowly coming back, "Not at all. Our pasts have a way of continuing to dog us way past the time they should. And the millrind on your left arm?"

Angra blinked in surprise, "You know what that is?"

Regina smiled just a little, "It's the symbol of my family, so, yes…"

For the first time since Regina had met Angra, the young woman almost looked her age. "Ah, oh… who the hell are you anyway?"

"Regina Mills, daughter of Cora and Henry. You?"

"Ah, my given name is Angra, my… father…" she practically growled out the title, "...gave it to me."

Regina frowned, "It sounds beautiful."

Angra shook her head, "In Persian mythology it's Angra Mainyu. He was the god of darkness, death and destruction… so…"

Regina nodded, "My mother decided I would be queen."

Angra shrugged, "Yeah, parents seem to do that huh? Anyway, when I turned 18 and could I added a middle name, Ahura, he was the sorta yin god to Angra's yang. The god of light, truth and goodness" She paused, "Do you really think that I'm your son's birth mother?"

"There will be a DNA test, but…" Regina stared at the seat in front of her, "Yes."

Angra shook her head, "You're worried that I'm going to swoop in and take him away." Regina mumbled something and Angra leaned closer, "What?"

Regina looked over at Angra and they were nearly nose to nose, "I said. Again. This may be new to you, but, I have been here before. I have done this before."

Angra was silent for a moment, "Would it help if I said I was just using you…"

Regina sat back up and studied Angra, "How?"

"We need to make a stop before we get to Storybrooke."

Regina stared at Angra, "A… stop?"

Angra cleared her throat, "Yeah, to pick up my Aunt."

"Your Aunt?"

Angra nodded. "Yeah. I know the way, it's, ah… on the way too. Windham Maine, near Portland I think."

"I know where it is…" Regina was silent for a long moment, "Tell me what she did? What she did to get put in the Maine State Correctional Facility?"

Angra didn't look away from Regina, "She killed my father."

oOOOOo

"Tell me about Marian. Why do you love her?"

Robin blinked at the question, "I just… do. She's the mother of my child."

Emma shook her head, "That's sort of a sucky answer. So, you love her because she's, what, a good mother, or makes good suppers or something? I mean, why did you fall madly in love with her?"

Robin was silent as they walked through the woods. They were going to visit Robin and his Men's camp. Finally he answered, "She was mouthy."

Emma glanced over at Robin, "Seriously? I guess I can see why you like Regina too."

Robin chuckled at that, "No. They couldn't be more different. Marian, she said what was on her mind, and then she did something about it. When she had to chose between her kingdom, a safe and easy life, or life with me and my Merry Men, she didn't blink." Robin smiled, "She also tried to civilize us a bit, though I'm not sure it worked. She was strong and beautiful and she would defend anyone, me, Roland, or my Men with her life just as they would defend her with theirs." He cleared his throat a few times. "I guess I'm still in love with her." He paused, "Is that… does Killian."

Emma cut Robin off, "Oh, hell no. I- I could see myself maybe having sex with him, but, me, Hook, in a relationship? No. Never."

Robin couldn't help himself, he laughed, "Ah, I apologize M'l… Emma. Have you told him this fact?"

"Yes. Repeatedly."

Robin paused, "Would you like me to emphasize this fact with him?"

Emma shook her head, "Nah. I can deal with it. He's not the first stalker I've dealt with." She turned and looked at him, "You really are a nice guy though. If we do find Marian, it's gonna break Regina's heart to lose you."

"Is that why you're doing this for me, with me, so that you can hurt Regina as much as she's hurt you?"

Emma cleared her throat, "I- yeah, probably. I mean, somewhere in the back primitive part of my brain it really hurts that Henry's not my kid, and that even though it's not her fault that he's not, it was through her interference we found it out, so… yeah, probably."

Robin shook his head, "I believe you'll be surprised when you find that she is not as broken hearted as you think she will be."

Emma stopped and stood in front of Robin, "You've said that twice now. Explain what you mean Hood."

"Isn't it obvious Emma. Regina loves you. I can see it in her face every time she looks at you." He paused, "I thought that I could look past it. I thought that I could… settle for a relationship that was okay, but, seeing David and Snow, Nova and Grumpy, even Belle and Rumple. I just can't. Marian is my true love, Zelena said that she is still alive. I need to find her. I need to complete my soul, and give my son his mother back."

Emma stared at Robin for a long moment then shook her head and sighed, "Yeah, okay, let's go grill your Men, see if any of them have seen her, or heard anything. You got a bathroom out here by the way?"

"We have a hole."

Emma groaned.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Trigger Warning: abuse (not shown, just in the past, in conversation)

oOOOOo

The tension in the car made it seem like if someone had lit a match, the entire inside would spontaneously combust. Regina stared ahead at the road, both hands on the wheel. Angra kept glancing between the signs on the highway and Regina. "Look…"

"Tell me again, your story. Make me believe it."

Angra put a hand to the side of her head, just under her hairline, then nodded. "My mother was Anna Sasdahl, she and her twin sister were born in the Enchanted Forest. Their father was King Leopold." Angra looked over as Regina made a growling noise in the back of her throat but said nothing out loud. After a pause Angra continued, "I don't know who their mother… my grandmother was… or is. But before my mother and aunt were six years old they were thrown away. Thrown into your… our world. I don't know how they grew up, where they grew up, if it was easy or hard, neither of them would ever talk about it. But, eventually my mother met a man named Sonnentsuki…" She practically growled out his first name, "Hans… Sonnentsuki. He got my mother pregnant and I was born nine months later. He… he made my mother's life hell, our life hell, but she wouldn't leave him. And then…" Angra cleared her throat, "...my Aunt put an end to it. Didn't even try to plead not guilty, just took the punishment that they gave her, which, with my and my mother's testimony wasn't as bad as it could have been."

Angra fell silent for a long time, "So, she's getting out. I- I haven't seen her since she was taken away that day in court."

That got Regina to speak, "Why not?"

Angra shook her head and cleared her throat, "She didn't want to see either of us. Ah… my Mom died five years ago too… I mean, that's why I went ass over teakettle with the booze." She glanced over at Regina again, "Not an excuse, just a fact. Anyway… That's the story."

Regina simply drove for a while, and they were nearly to the prison when she spoke again, "Tell me one thing Angra. Was she right, was your Aunt right to kill your father?"

Angra slowly nodded, then realized that Regina wasn't looking at her. "Yes. If she hadn't…" she stared down at her hands, her left was making chords in the air. It was a nervous tic that hadn't happened in a while. She cleared her throat, "He was about to… Yes. If she hadn't done what she did… I wouldn't be here." She glanced over at Regina, "Your son wouldn't be here either."

Regina blew out a mostly annoyed breath, "Well, let's go pick up this Aunt." She shook her head, "Leopold was an ass."

Angra snorted a laugh, "No, just a man of his time I think. And to be fair, it was his servants who threw my aunt and mother away, I'm not even sure if he knew about us."

Regina shook her head, "No." She looked over at Angra as they slowed at the prison entrance, "No, I speak from experience. He may have been a good King, and a great father to Snow, but… he was an ass."

oOOOOo

Little John studied Emma. He sat on a tree stump, a quarter-staff leaned against his side. "You have no reason to help Robin. I don't trust you. Why are you helping him?"

Emma shrugged, "I'm the savior."

A short laugh came from Little John, "You're not our savior. Magic may exist, but it has never helped me, or hurt me, or any of the Merry Men here. Even before we arrived in your land… we already lived a life without magic."

"It's what I used to do?"

"Save people's wives?"

Emma bantered back, "I was a bounty hunter. I found people who didn't want to be found."

Little John seemed to look at Emma differently, and after he shifted position he answered the question that she'd asked when they'd first sat down. "I haven't seen her since that… since the Queen, Evil Queen, took her away for no good reason. Sentenced her to death just because she could."

Emma frowned, "Was she, were you harboring Snow White?"

Little John frowned, "No, why does that matter?"

Emma shook her head, "Ah, it doesn't, I mean, it doesn't matter when it comes to finding Marian. It's just that… Regina did some horrible things, but, never just to do them. There was always a point. Generally she was trying to get -to Snow- or killing people because they helped or had some connection with Snow, so..." Emma shook her head again, "Doesn't matter. Is that the last time anyone saw her?"

Little John nodded, "We've been over this at the fire, over and over. Unless one of us is lying, none of us has any idea where Marian could be."

"People lie. Often."

Little John put his left hand over his right forearm for a moment, "No. Not us. We are family, we are the only family that most of us have, to outsiders, yes, in a moment, but to each other. Never."

Emma stood there for a moment. "I guess that I'm starting from scratch then." She paused, "Are you lying to me?"

"No. Robin said to tell you the truth. Everything I've said is the truth." Little John looked down, juggled his quarter-staff between his hands, then looked back up, "Will you find her?"

"If she's alive, yes. I don't know why, but, this feels like I have to do it."

oOOOOo

Regina sat in her car and watched out the window as Angra stood waiting for her aunt. She shook her head and spoke to the air, "Henry would love this. The story of Frozen, come to life..." She sighed, "Sort of." Regina jumped a little as her cell phone rang. She answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, Regina. Care to tell me anything?"

Regina took the phone away from her ear and stared down at it for a moment before she put it back and spoke, "Ah, Miss Swan?"

There was a sigh on the other end of the phone, then Emma spoke, "Never mind all that. You were ignoring all our calls. I'm surprised that you answered this time?"

Regina glanced out the front window, "I've been... busy. What do you want?"

"If you were formerly dead, where would you go first after getting reincarnated or reanimated or whatever?"

Regina frowned, "Miss Swan..."

"Never mind. Are you coming back?"

Regina watched as a tall almost statuesque blonde woman slowly walked from the gates of the prison. She watched as Angra enfolded her in a hug that the blonde didn't quite return.

She was silent for so long that Emma spoke again, "I said, are you coming ho... coming back?"

"Yes. Yes I am, with a... yes. I need to go." With that she hung up the phone and put it back in the center console. A moment later it rang again, Regina silenced the ringer and ignored the call.

The back door opened and the blonde woman slid into the seat. Regina turned in her seat just a bit, "Hello."

Angra got in after her, "Aunt Elsa, this is Regina Mills, Regina, Elsa Sasdahl."

Elsa barely glanced up, "If you make even one Frozen joke I'll freeze this whole damn car while we're going 65… near a turn on a cliff..."

Regina stared at Elsa for a moment, then laughed. Angra jerked in surprise, and even Elsa looked a bit perturbed. But Regina laughed, and laughed, and laughed. At one point putting her head against the steering wheel. When she finally got her breath back she spoke, "Fair enough. If you promise that when you finally realize who I am you give me the benefit of the doubt as well."

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "And if I don't agree to that?"

Regina smirked as she turned back towards the front of the car, "Then I'll set fire to this whole damn car while we're going 65… near a turn on a cliff..."

Elsa blinked in surprise for a moment, then a half a smile came to her face, "Fair enough. You're saying I should know you?"

Regina met Elsa's eyes in the rearview mirror, "Just think… Enchanted Forest. It'll come to you."

oOOOOo

Belle looked up, surprised as SNow appeared in the Library's door, "Snow?"

SNow came to the desk, "I need something. Everything that's ever been written about the Blue Fairy. In books and online. Fables, rumors, wild speculation by people who know no better. Everything."

"Why? Isn't she on our side?"

Snow was silent for just a bit too long, "Of course, but when we talked to her at the church, something was off."

"Snow- it makes no sense. Rumpel killing Zelena makes sense. Even you or David doing it, but isn't motive one of the big things you need. If you think she killed Zelena… what's her motive?"

Snow shook her head, "I- I don't know. You don't have to help me Belle, but- I have to do this."

Belle stood, "Of course I'll help. While I'm looking for print and online information, why don't you take a look at the microfilm."

Snow gave a short laugh, "Oh, twenty-eight years of the Mirror… should be a breeze. You think that I'll find something about Blue when even she didn't know who she was?"

Belle pulled out the chair in front of the Microfilm machine, "Never know unless you look. What are Rumpel and David doing? Rumpel didn't seem to want to tell me when I saw him, which tells me that it's something magic."

Snow sat. "I think they're trying to find exactly where the Black Fairy's wand is."

oOOOOo

"Your child is not present."

David answered as he had the previous two times, "No. Little Neal is with Granny and Ruby."

"That's good. I do not wish to be blamed if your child grows a second head because of magic."

David made a face, "Yes, that wasn't an image I needed. So, are you going to do this tracking spell or not?" David nodded. Rumpelstiltskin ordered, "Back up." David did. Rumpelstiltskin spoke some words and waved his hands and the air seemed to sizzle for a moment. The map on the counter lit up. "The wand's location."

David followed Rumpelstiltskin out of his shop. "If finding the Black Fairy Wand was that easy why don't you have it as well as your dagger and other other deadly sundries?"

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head, "I do not need it. My dagger is many times more powerful than this- fairy stick."

David didn't look convinced.

oOOOOo

"I should get back."

"No, stay, eat with us."

Emma shook her head, "No- I need to go make sure that the town's still in one piece." She put a hand on Robin's arm. "We'll find her." With that she ducked out of the glade.

Little John and Arthur Bland turned to Robin. Little John spoke first, "Are you sure we should trust her?"

Arthur chimed in, "She's connected with Regina through Henry right? So, why would she help you?"

Robin moved away, but both the men followed him over to the fire, "She has her reasons." He glanced around, "Roland?"

The little boy came flying out from beyond the glade and jumped into his father's arms. Taking seemingly without taking a breath. Robin just smiled as he listened. Even Little John and Arthur understood that if they had more concerns about Emma it would be prudent to wait until after his father/son time with Roland before they voiced them.

"Bow 'n Arrow now?"

Robin put Roland down on the ground and helped him out of his cape. "Where's your arrow bud?"

Roland seemed to blink out of existence he was running so fast, and then he was back with his small bow and arrows. "Ready."

Robin ruffled his son's hair, then got down on his knees next to Roland and started the shooting lesson.

oOOOOo

David shook his head, "No. He wouldn't have anything to do with this Rumple, and we can't just…"

Before David could say another word Rumpel had blown the door of the house and was inside. David swore and followed after him. He stumbled to a stop. Grumpy held up his pickaxe, Nova cowering behind him.

Grumpy gave David a look of surprise, "You gonna shoot Rumpel already?"

David quickly got between the Dark One and the dwarf. "Okay, everyone stop for a second."

Grumpy pointed the pickaxe over David's shoulder, "He blew down his door."

David glanced over at Rumpel, "And he'll fix it…" David raised an eyebrow, "Right now…"

Rumpel rolled his eyes and waved his hand. David jumped a little as the door slammed into place. "Can we get on with it now?"

Grumpy looked between Rumpel and David, "Get on with what? I was, we were trying to.." He cleared his throat, "What do you two want?"

"The Black Fairy's Wand."

Nova sucked in breath, her hand over her mouth, "We don't have that, why would we have that. It's dangerous. I just want to be happy with my Dreamy…"

Daniel took a step back, meaning that Rumpel had to move back as well. "My guess is that someone planted it here, we do have to look for it though."

Grumpy looked like he was going to object, but Nova spoke first, "Yes, yes, you need to find it and take it away, take it away now."

David turned to Rumpel, "Now that we're in the house, can you find it?"

"Shhh…"

David rolled his eyes, but fell silent.

Unfortunately the silence went on for quite awhile and Grumpy couldn't help himself, "What are you doing, creating it from nothingness, maybe you're really concentrating to plant it yourself…"

Rumpel finally opened his eyes and pointed at a bookshelf. "Behind the third book from the right."

David frowned, "You're not going to get it?"

Rumpel inclined his head, "Do you really want the Dark One holding onto the Black Fairy's Wand? It probably won't turn you and your pure heart into an evil man."

David cleared his throat, "Probably?"

"Nothing in life is guaranteed David."

David took a deep breath and went over to the bookshelf. He pulled out the third book from the right and indeed there was a wand that looked quite dangerous. He reached out and touched it and with a yelp he pulled his hand back. He inspected his fingers, their tips looked as though they'd gotten a sunburn. When he looked back at the bookshelf the wand was gone. He pulled out the books on either side, then the books beyond those, and soon he had the entire bookshelf empty of books. It wasn't there.

He whirled and practically tackled Rumpel, patting him down and not finding the wand on him either. "Damnit. Damnit. Damnit. Damnit."

Grumpy frowned, "What happened?"

David stared at the empty bookshelf. "Someone knows that we know what killed Zelena." He glanced around, "And they're watching us. All of us… and next… they'll start cleaning up the rest of their mess."

Nova had a death grip on Grumpy's arm, "The rest? What's the rest of their mess?"

David looked over at Rumpel, who had a resigned look on his face, "Well, since whoever did this tried to frame Rumpel here. I'd say that he just moved up to the top spot on their hit list."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **When the bleep did this become a Rumbelle fic? Shoot, even I didn't see that one coming. (I'm die hard Red Beauty usually), ah well… I, unlike the OUaT writers can go with the flow when it flows differently than I think it will. Heh heh...

oOOOOo

Silence had reigned over the car for most of the drive from the prison to Storybrooke. When they crossed the town line Elsa finally spoke, "I've lived in Maine my whole time in this realm and I've never heard of Storybrooke."

"We…" Regina paused, "We're not really in this realm and yet not in the Enchanted Forest realm either." She was silent for a half a mile or so, "I think that our two realms have always been close to start with, and when I cast that first curse to bring everyone to Storybrooke it somehow entangled them even more. And then when Snow and David cast the curse again…" Regina shook her head, "I wonder if the Enchanted Forest even could exist any more."

There was silence from the backseat, then Angra spoke up, "Ah… what?"

Regina shook her head, "Right. You were put here before… me and the first curse."

Elsa blinked and for just a moment before she schooled her expression her eyes got big, "Oh…"

Regina pulled to the curb in front of her house. "And, now you realize who I was…"

Regina was still getting out of the car when Henry came jogging out from the house, "Mom?"

Regina came around the car and held her arms open. Henry engulfed his Mom in a hug for a second, then took a step back and frowned, "Why did you leave?"

Regina took a deep breath in, then let it out, "It's a… long story… and probably one that is best told with Emma…" She grit her teeth for a second, "..and the two idiots present."

Henry frowned, "Mom?"

Regina brushed Henry's hair back, "It's okay. It's not bad, it's just…" Regina glanced around, "Where's Emma?"

Henry shook his head, "I don't know. She wouldn't tell me, but, I know she's not with Snow and David. They're looking for who really killed Zelena."

"Who really? What?"

Henry stepped out of Regina's arms, "They're at the library, they've been there all night with Belle and maybe even Rumpel too."

Regina looked towards the horizon. "It's morning."

"I know…"

Regina frowned, "Are you alone?"

Henry rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right. No, Granny's inside, asleep."

Regina looked between Angra and Elsa and Henry. Finally she nodded to herself, "Alright. Here's the plan. Angra, Elsa, we'll get you settled, you both can get some sleep. Henry…"

Henry interrupted Regina, "I'm going with you. I'm old enough. I'm coming with you."

Regina smiled at her son, "What I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted was that Henry, you and I will go see what trouble Snow and everyone is getting into."

Henry stared into Regina's eyes, as if he was trying to determine if she was being serious about him going along. "Together?"

Regina put an arm over his shoulders and started walking towards their house, "Well, since you usually wind up in the middle of everything anyway… Yes."

Henry glanced behind them, "Um… and the two women?"

Regina stared directly ahead, "As I said, Emma needs to be here for that explanation Henry."

"So, after we make sure that Grandma and Grandpa aren't blowing up the town or something then we can find her?"

"Definitely."

oOOOOo

Emma picked up a rock, put it back down and shook her head. She moved slowly forward, then to the right for a bit, before she started going forward again.

Arthur glanced over at Robin, "Uh, what in the blazes is she doing Robin?"

Robin watched Emma stoop down and hold her hand above the ground, "Ah, tracking?"

Arthur gave a snort of derision, "Ah, no…"

Robin narrowed his eyes as Emma looked up into the trees, "I think… I think that she's trying to feel the magic? I assume that that would tell her something about Marian." Arthur gave him a look and Robin shook his head, "Yes, I have no bloody idea what she's doing."

"Didn't she lose her magic when she kissed Hook."

Emma spoke from her spot ahead of them, "I didn't kiss him, I gave him mouth to mouth resuscitation. CPR. His lips just happened to be cursed." She paused, "Now, you'll both shut up if you want me to actually find your wife Robin."

Robin nodded and pressed his lips together. Arthur started to speak and Robin whacked him on the back of the head.

oOOOOo

Snow put a hand to her head. She had a splitting headache and tweedle dee and tweedle dum over by the Circulation Desk weren't making it any better.

"Rumpel, you need your dagger. Everyone thinks, and I agree, that you're next on this… bad person's list. That means… you need to defend yourself."

Belle held the dagger out to the Dark One. But Rumpelstiltskin put his hands over Belle's hands and pushed them away. "I can defend myself Belle. I promise that I am only more powerful when you carry my dagger." He closed his eyes, "I can… I can feel the love you have for me when you hold it." With two fingers he brought her chin up, and planted the most gentle of kisses on Belle's lips. "Trust me."

Snow ground her teeth and mumbled, "Only as far as I can throw you…"

David only managed to half swallow a laugh and stood from his seat next to his wife. He put his hands on her shoulders and started to try and get the knots out. "They're in love Snow."

Snow looked up upside down at David, "If they're so in love, then why hasn't one of their kisses… un-Dark One'd the Dark One like one of them supposedly started to do in the Enchanted Forest?"

David shrugged, "I don't know. You know that all this magic stuff never works the same way twice. Or maybe Rumpel has to be open to it, or…"

Snow shook her head and looked back down at the microfilm reader, "Or maybe they're not true loves anymore. Oh my God, Maroon… Maroon Fairy. I've never heard…" Snow followed the text on the screen with her finger, squinting here and there where the transfer from print to microfilm hadn't gone well. "Flann?"

Rumpelstiltskin looked up, "Flann, yes, she was a fairy, and, yes, I believe her color was Maroon. So?"

oOOOOo

Elsa sat on the sofa in the living room, while Granny sat in one of the chairs as if she owned the place. Angra was still upstairs taking a shower. She had let her aunt go first for obvious reasons. Granny studied Elsa very closely. "I know you…"

Elsa rolled her eyes, "No, you think you know me. Everyone in the whole damn world has seen that movie now."

Granny frowned, "Movie?"

Elsa sighed, "Frozen."

Granny shook her head, "It was a good movie, yes, but, that's not what I'm talking about. You and your sister Anne."

"Anna." Elsa sat just a bit forward on the sofa.

"Right, right. You were King Leopold's children."

Elsa practically spoke over Granny, "Who's my mother?"

Granny shook her head, "I have no idea. No one in the Enchanted Forest was there when you were born. Honestly, we didn't know for sure you were born. One day you appeared on King Leopold's metaphorical doorstep. He took you in for a bit, but Eva…" Granny shook her head, "God rest her soul, she had her good parts and her bad parts." Granny paused, "This Angra, she's Anna's child."

Elsa nodded, "I… yes. Anna and Hans."

Granny raised her eyebrows, "Really?"

Elsa sighed, "I wish…" She closed her eyes for a moment, "No. That won't help anything, what is done is done. Yes, the Hans in the movie may have been a jerk, but the one that my sister married was a criminal…"

Granny gently cut Elsa off, "...and to save your sister and niece you had to become criminal as well."

Elsa swallowed and nodded but didn't speak.

Granny got up and walked to the couch. She sat on the coffee table and took one of Elsa's hands in her own, "Family is the only thing. When it comes down to it they are the ones that you have to protect no matter what. No matter if they've done bad things or good things." She met Elsa's gaze and didn't let it go. "I know of what I speak."

Elsa nodded and Granny stood as Angra came down the stairs. Angra smirked, "Already putting the moves on Little Red Riding Hood's Grandmother. Really?"

Elsa shot her niece a look, "Funny. And since when do you know so much about this town?"

Angra's smirk turned into more of a smile, "You had dour Regina showing you where you could bunk, I on the other hand had Henry, he gave me the cliff notes about some of the town."

She started to elaborate, but the words never got the chance to leave her lips as the entire world seemed to explode outward.

Elsa and Granny got pulled outside as well, and only Angra managed to stay standing. She didn't move for a moment, and then her brain kicked into gear. She hurdled the couch and other debris and came to a stumbling halt when she got to the lawn and bushes that had only moment before been on the other side of the wall of the Mayor's house.

Standing in the front yard was a very green looking woman. "Elphaba?"

With a wave of her hand the green faced woman threw Angra to the side, hitting and knocking back down Granny. Elsa had finally gotten her feet under her and approached the green witch. "Try that again bitch. You wanna beat someone up, beat me up, not my niece."

The green woman sneered but didn't speak, instead she threw a burst of green fire at Elsa. The blonde woman smirked as she turned the green fire into ice and knocked it to the side. "Wrong. Try again."

She did, but this time she inundated Elsa with the green fire. More than one burst of it got through, and Elsa wound up on her back staring up into the too blue sky. And then the green witch towered over Elsa. Elsa raised a hand to throw some of her own magic back at the witch, but the green witch used a blast of energy to disintegrate Elsa's hand. Elsa howled in pain.

Angra tried to get up, but was again rebuffed by green fire from the witch. The green witch stared back down at Elsa and gathered green energy in her hand.

But before she could fire it at Elsa's head or other important body parts the green witch jerked backwards, doing a very un-graceful butt plant, a crossbow arrow sticking out of her shoulder. She looked between Granny who had just put another arrow into her crossbow and Elsa, and with a wave of her hand the green witch disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.


	15. Chapter 15

_**To: A** **Concerned Once (the anonymous reviewer)**:_ **I'm unsure what story you're reading (or perhaps you didn't read it at all but only posted a review after glancing at it. I'll never know since you're an anonymous grey face), because, while I am usually a die hard Red Beauty fan (and after this story will probably go back to being one… :)). In this story I'm actually treating Rumbelle pretty darn well I would say…**

**As for 'bashing every other ship' I'm not sure where that is coming from either. Yes, I have broken up some of the ships that were canon at the season finale, but, so have hundreds of other people on this site. And I don't think I've been mean about it either. (On the other hand, the one character that I haven't and will not pull my punches with is Hook. We'll see if he manages to be less of a douche by the end of the story or not, even I'm not sure where his story will go at this point).**

**Oh, and, I'd like to remind you _'A concerned Once'_ that this is fanfiction. I can make evil whichever characters I want and make good whichever characters I want. I can mix and match with the relationships too. That's the beauty of fanfiction, it doesn't have to be canon, it can be whatever the heck is in my brain at that time, even if that is turning Storybrooke into a Lesbian utopia and having every single person other than Regina and Emma be a villain... If your viewpoint is different than YOU too can make a totally different story where canon is canon or whatever.**

**So, I posted your review because I don't believe in censoring any but the most uber-rude and disgusting posts (and yours wasn't rude, just confounding and confusing), but, I hope that you considering actually… reading… my story and I think you'll find that compared to most of my other stories in the OUaT fandom this one is positively gushing over Rumbelle… ;))**

**To all others who have responded with encouragement etc. Thank YOU all as well. I don't do this for the reviews etc. but because it's in my brain and needs to get out. But still... nice (or even usefully critical) reviews are always appreciated and loved!**

**Anyway, onto the actual next chapter… (oh, and the Maroon fairy's name is pronounced more like 'Can' than 'flaunt' (i.e. it's not pronounced like the delightful food).**

oOOOOo

"Flann, a Maroon Fairy?" Snow turned in her chair. Belle was furiously paging through books, and Rumpelstiltskin seemed to be debating what he was going to impart to everyone else.

"Yes. She was one of Blue's… I guess they were very close, perhaps the term best friends would be appropriate. It's why she was allowed to have her name instead of just a color."

Snow rolled her eyes, "Blue does seem a little anal retentive about all the fairy's only being called by their colors, yes."

Rumpelstiltskin started to speak again, but the door opening made him fall silent. Regina and Henry came in. Snow seemed to sit straighter, "Where the hell have you been Regina?"

Regina didn't even pause at the annoyance that Snow was throwing her way, she was almost used to it, "Finding someone."

Snow frowned, but didn't ask her next questions. "I think we found something too. It's a story about someone named Flann who was killed here in Storybrooke. There's also a sort of allusion to the color Maroon which is what caught my eye at first."

Regina shook her head, "That's not possible. No one could get older, or die, or have children or any of it." Belle bristled and Regina turned towards her, "I'm not excusing what I did Belle, I'm just stating how the world worked before Emma appeared in town."

Snow looked to Rumpelstiltskin, "You were going to tell us who Flann was. She was best friends with Blue?"

Regina interrupted again, "Blue? What does -she- have to do with this?"

Snow shook her head, "We don't know, but, I'm starting to get a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that…"

Rumpelstiltskin finished Snow's thought when Snow couldn't, "...that she's the one who killed your sister."

No one else had time to speak because Archie came crashing through the library's front door, totally out of breath. "Regina… your house… and Zelena..."

oOOOOo

"Follow me." Robin opened his mouth and then closed it, "Yes, you can speak now."

"Did you find something?"

Emma rubbed her hands together, "I think… I think that I may have found where she… respawned."

Arthur spoke up, "Respawned?"

Emma smirked, "Sorry, video game terminology," she got blank looks in response, "Right, basically they're games that we play on the TV. We can move the guys around on the screen and try to kill each other. You can set it up so that if your character in the game gets killed it will come back a set amount of times before you're dead for real. I don't know how, or why your Marian is alive after being dead and so I was making a…" She shook her head, "Never mind. I think I found where she came back into this world." Emma glanced towards a log on the ground, they were right near where Neal had died. "I wish I knew how it happened though."

"So we follow this magic to wherever she is now?"

Emma nodded, "It's more of a warp trail, but…" She got more blank looks, "right, yes. The answer is yes." She put a hand out towards Arthur, "And before you ask Mr. Nosey, no, I don't know if this means that I still have magic somewhere in me."

oOOOOo

Granny helped Angra to her feet, "Are you okay child?"

Angra rolled her shoulders, "Five by five Granny. You're good with that thing." She went to her Aunt's side and knelt down by Elsa, "Hey Aunt Elsa, you okay?"

Elsa slowly shook her head and closed her eyes, "Hurts… so… so much. I- but, it's okay."

Angra rolled her eyes, "Right. I forgot, you've gotta save everyone right? Yeah. I've grown up too Aunt Elsa. Just don't move, this might hurt a bit, but, trust me, it'll be worth it."

Regina, Henry, Snow, David, Rumpelstiltskin and Belle all arrived just as Angra closed her eyes and put a hand to Elsa's forehead. A soft and yet vibrant white light settled over both Angra and Elsa. No one moved as the scorch marks caused by the green fire knit themselves back into skin and after a half a grunt Elsa's hand and then fingers came back into being.

Henry spoke softly under his breath so only Regina could hear him, "What's she doing Mom?"

Even Regina looked a bit surprised, "That's… that's pure light magic. She's healing Elsa I think."

The white light faded and Angra collapsed to her side muttering, "Freaking hand…"

Regina met Granny halfway to Elsa and Angra, "What happened?"

"The wall just…"

Regina cut Granny off, "After the house."

Granny shook her head, "It… it was," she glanced over her shoulder at a slowly sitting up Elsa and Angra, then met Regina's gaze again, "It seemed to be Zelena attacking us."

Regina's jaw worked, then she stepped by Granny and went in the front door, not even looking at the hole in her house. After a minute Granny followed her in. She found Regina standing in what was left of the living room, an urn in her hands. She took a breath, then took off the top and looked down into it. After a moment she shut the urn again and placed it carefully on a table. "I don't know who it was out there- but it wasn't my sister."

Snow stepped through the hole. David, Rumpel and Belle stayed in the front yard. Snow put a hand on Granny's shoulder, "Are you okay?"

Granny nodded, "Of course- Regina here says our attacker wasn't Zelena, but she sure looked like her. Are you sure that what's in the urn isn't just your favorite vase Regina?"

"It's her." Regina picked up the urn again, "I wonder if the faux Rumpel spoke or not."

Snow frowned, "Why?"

Of all things a smile slowly crept onto Regina's face, "Of course." She put her hand against the side of the urn, "Thank you sister." With that she walked out her front door, still ignoring the giant hole in her house.

Snow jogged after her, "Regina- Regina- where are you going?"

Regina didn't answer, just kept walking. Snow met David's eyes and gestured towards Regina. David quickly followed and caught up with Regina. Snow turned to Granny, "Neal is with Ruby?"

Granny nodded and only looked a little annoyed by the question, "Of course he is. I did raise my granddaughter to adulthood. She's introducing him properly to the diner and the regulars." Granny looked where Regina had gone, "Do we trust her? Do we believe that it wasn't Zelena?"

Snow nodded, "Yes. Something's going on that we're not seeing and I don't think the answer is the easy one. Have you ever heard of Flann the Maroon Fairy?"

"Who?"

oOOOOo

"Go home Jones."

Hook stepped out from behind a bush and glanced between Emma, Arthur, and Robin. "We're having a party in the woods?"

Emma regarded Hook. "No. We're finding his wife."

Hook gave Emma what he obviously thought was a saucy grin. "And you didn't find me. I can find anyone?"

Emma shot back, "And how long did it take for you to find me? A year?" She paused, "You know, you never did tell anyone how you got back to this realm. So?"

Hook waved his hand towards Robin and Arthur, "I thought you were looking for Mrs. Woodsey. Isn't she dead though?"

"Archie was dead, so was Neal, so was Rumpelstiltskin. Plus..." Emma paused, "...I can... feel her essence."

Hook looked relieved, "Thank God. That means you have your magic back, that's great, isn't it?"

Robin rolled his shoulders, resettling the quiver on his back, "We need to... we need to go now Emma. Please?"

Emma nodded, "Follow us, don't, I don't care either way Hook, just, don't make a sound and stay out of our way."

She started to walk again, her head tilted as if she was listening to something the rest of them couldn't hear. Hook took a couple of quick steps and followed after her. Leaving Robin and Arthur to bring up the rear. Arthur leaned towards Robin, "He's sort of a cad isn't he."

Robin met Arthur's eyes, "Focus Bland..."

Arthur cleared his throat, "Right... Lady Marian."

oOOOOo

Regina stood at her makeshift chemistry set in her office and measured this and double checked that. David hadn't moved from his place behind Regina's former desk. Staring at everything that she was doing. She didn't care though, she was on a roll. She did look up when there was a knock on the door and Angra entered the Mayor's office.

"Tell me what the hell is going on. And I mean everything."

Regina countered with a question of her own, "Do you often heal people with your light magic?"

Angra blinked in surprise, she seemed used to getting her questions answered, not answering others questions of her. "I... not, not really. It would sort of blow my cover of just being, ya know, normal."

Regina spoke again while she poured some sort of purple solution into an equally squickly looking green liquid, "Why don't your tattoos spontaneously heal."

Angra frowned, "I can control it. Who the hell was that woman. I heard someone say something about her being your sister. Why is your sister attacking my aunt?"

"She's not... she didn't. That wasn't Zelena. And yes, before you ask the question, she was the Wicked Witch of the West in Oz. Now she's many pieces of pottery in this urn." Regina's whole body pause and she closed her eyes for a moment. After that single moment she cleared her throat and continued working. "So, David, are you going to ask the question, or make our newcomer here ask it?"

David stood up and joined Regina at the table, "What in the world are you doing?"

"Finding out what spell was used to kill her."

David frowned, "How will that help?"

"If I know the spell, then I know who has the ability to cast it."

"Like this... Maroon Fairy? Maybe she didn't die like the paper said she did."

Regina tilted her head to one side, "Well, that could be, or maybe not."

David blew out an annoyed breath, "Regina, if you know..."

Regina turned and faced David, "No. Just... this is my problem, let me deal with it the way that I'll deal with it. Alright?"

David shook his head, "Why is it your problem?"

Regina rolled her eyes and looked back at the vials and beakers, "Because it's always my problem."

Angra opened her mouth, then closed it. She watched as Regina carefully removed one of the pieces of porcelain and dropped one solitary drop on it. She jumped a little. A prickle of pain racing up her right arm, across her back, and down her left arm. "The fuh?"

Both Regina and David looked over at her. David took a step towards her, "Are you okay?"

Angra frowned, "Are you sure that… Zelena is her name?" Regina nodded, "That Zelena is dead?"


	16. Chapter 16

Emma put a hand up and everyone stopped. Robin joined her, pushing not so carefully past Hook and peered through the bushes just as Emma was doing. "So, where are we?"

Robin shook his head, "Of course, I should have known. He… his name is Guy Gisbourne. This was his palace," he looked behind them, then back at the stone palace, "right at the edge of Sherwood Forest. He's... he's always loved Marian. So..."

Emma groaned, "...if he has her then he probably wants to marry her or..."

Robin cut Emma off, "I'm not thinking of the or... okay?"

Emma nodded, "Okay." She looked up, "It'll be dark, do we wait until then to go in?"

Robin met Emma's gaze and held it, "If it were Regina in there, would you?"

Emma closed her eyes for a moment, then shook her head, "No. But..." She looked back at the palace. "We can't do it alone."

Arthur spoke up, "I could go get the men."

Emma shook her head, "That will take too long."

Hook put a hand on Emma's ankle, when Emma glared down at him he took it off and managed to look a bit sheepish, "I'll help."

Emma glanced from man to man and Robin could almost see the plan that was forming in her mind. "Yes. Yes. You'll be the distraction." She paused, "First though, I need to do something, and..." She looked back to Robin and spoke under her breath to him, "Could you... distract them? Make Hook some sort of woodsy costume or... or something."

Robin stood and held out his hand, Emma took it Robin pulled her to her feet. "Thank you."

Emma shook her head, "I haven't done anything yet."

Robin nodded, "You will." He went over and pulled both Arthur and Hook a bit away from Emma. She looked for an even more private part of the forest and wound up ducking behind a couple of trees. She rested her back against one of them and closed her eyes and focused. She'd only been aware of her magic for such a short time and she was sure that what she was about to try Regina or any of the other magic users in town hadn't tried until they were far into their lessons. But, desperate times called for bucking up, flying right and doing what you had to do.

Emma closed her eyes and in her mind eye she pictured Regina. She had no idea where Regina was, and she really hoped that it was somewhere that was wide open. She poured all the feelings she'd ever had for Regina, her hate of her, her understanding of her, and even the weird feelings of love that she was starting to feel for her. Regina had said that magic was emotion, well, Emma was bursting with emotion.

To Emma it felt like her entire body, not just her ears, had popped. And suddenly she wasn't in the forest, but in the Mayor's office, her father's sword at her throat. She backed up so fast that she tripped over her own foot. Instead of hitting the ground though, she found herself in two strong arms. She looked up into Regina's eyes. Time seemed to stretch as Regina helped her stand up straight, but neither woman let go of the other. Emma put her hand on Regina's cheek, brushing her hair back, then stepped into Regina's space and kissed Regina.

Emma had been prepared for a battle for supremacy when their lips met, instead Regina put her hands around Emma's waist and gently pulled the two of them closer. She had wondered if kissing the former Evil Queen would steal her breath away, instead she felt like the final puzzle piece of her self clicked into place.

They were literally thrown apart when David grabbed Emma by the shoulder and Angra took a hold of Regina and they both pulled. Emma crashed into the Mayor's desk and Regina went flying into the wall. Emma was the first that got back to the standing position and charged at her father, poking him in the chest, "What the fuck David?"

Angra was the one who explained though, "You two were glowing like… like the sun it was so bright. He thought that Regina was doing something to you…"

Emma growled under her breath, "David. I kissed her…" Emma moved to stand in front of Regina and held out a hand, "Regina. I need your help. Please."

"Why?" Regina didn't take the hand and stayed sitting on the ground.

Emma blew out a breath, "Because?" Regina gave Emma a look, "Right. There's the palace of Guy Gisbourne, and we, I think that he has Marian."

Regina shook her head, "Not possible."

Emma frowned, "Excuse me?"

David was the one who answered, "Regina killed her."

Regina shot David a look, "No, I did not. The Queen gave her the prescribed punishment for murdering someone. Something that even you and your precious Snow did your majesty…" Regina looked back to Emma, "She even got a trial. There were witnesses."

"Oh…"

Regina shook her head, "So, there's no way she's alive."

Emma winced, "And yet, I think, I mean. I'm still new to this, but, out in Sherwood Forest there was what sort of felt like this, tear in the magic, and I followed it to Guy's palace. Oh, and Zelena told him. He went to see her after you left. Zelena had said over and over that she would destroy your happiness, since it looked like you were falling for him, he wondered if that might be bringing back his true love. So he asked, and she said, that, yes, Marian was alive. So… I need to take this guy's castle, but, I can't do it myself."

"You just transported yourself here. You'll be okay."

Emma hurfed out a breath and stuck her hand out again, "And I can barely stand. I'm not going to make you, but, please… do it for him, for her."

Regina finally took a hold of Emma's hand and allowed herself to be pulled up, "No. I'm not going to do it for him, or for Marian."

"Regina…"

Regina put two fingers over Emma's lips, "I will do it for you."

Emma cleared her throat a couple of times, "Ah, as I said…"

"Where were you?"

"Glade out in the woods, probably about five miles from the main road. Robin, one of his men Arthur Bland, and, ah… Hook are there."

Regina dropped Emma's hand, "Hook."

Emma raised both hands in her defense. "I didn't ask him there, and… he's going to be our distraction."

"You have a plan?"

"I have a plan."

Regina raised an eyebrow, "Is it a good plan?"

Emma smirked, "It's a plan." She paused, "Who did Marian kill?"

Regina shook her head, "One of the minor Lords in the Enchanted Forest…"

Emma interrupted Regina, "John?"

Regina shrugged, "I never learned his name, he didn't matter. He put a bounty out on Little John's head. Marian killed a young man that she thought was an assassin who was going to kill her husband's friend."

Emma frowned, "This young man, he wasn't going to kill Little John?"

"Not according to his mother, sisters, children, wife, and nearly every person who'd ever met him."

"Oh…"

Regina tilted her head to one side, "Not all is always as it seems Miss Swan. Now, are we going to rescue this former Maid or what?" She held out her hand and when Emma took it Regina pulled Emma so that they were as close as two people could get. "By the way, did you tell Robin who the backup you were getting was."

"Ah… no."

oOOOOo

Archie found himself staring up at the ceiling of Granny's diner. "What in the…"

Ruby stood perfectly still, Little Neal oblivious and asleep in her arms. "What… just… happened?"

Grumpy made a harumph noise, "Hopper turned into his cricket self for a half a minute."

Ruby walked down the counter and with one hand picked up the phone, dialing. "Granny. Yeah, did you… you'd better get back here. Something just went… sideways."

oOOOOo

Robin took a step towards Regina, then one back. "I'm sorry."

Regina nodded brusquely, "I'll live. Now, where's this woman that we're saving?"

Robin pointed at the stone palace. "There. Will you help us?"

Regina raised an eyebrow, "I'm here. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't going to help you."

"Oh…"

"Emma are you su-"

Regina interrupted Robin, "Robin, do you want to be right or be happy?"

Robin frowned in confusion, "I don't…"

Emma shook her head and handed Robin his bow, "SHe's asking if you would rather think the worst of her and think that when she sees Marian she'll just kill her, or will you trust me- the Savior- that Regina will help us save your wife and not just dissolve into a jealous hussy…"

Regina raised an eyebrow, "Did you just call me a hussy?"

Emma smirked, "You regularly call me an idiot."

Regina blinked, "I- I will try to be better about that."

Emma frowned, "That's not what I me… okay, so you're not a hussy…"

Robin interjected, "Right. So, Hook's the distraction?"

Hook did not look happy. His leather coat had been replaced by one hastily made of- well- lots and lots of flowers, plants and other forest detritus. And on his head sat a sort of crown of flowers and branches. "I don't approve of this plan."

Emma gestured towards the forest behind them, "Okay. We didn't ask you to be here- you can leave whenever you want."

Hook gave an aggrieved sigh and adjusted his 'crown'. "No- I can distract. I will distract better than anyone has ever distracted."

Emma looked over at Regina and blinked in surprise. There was a curious look on Regina's face. Almost like she was trying not to smile. But just as quickly as it came it left her face. Emma cleared her throat, "Robin and I will sneak to the other side and take out the guards back there."

Regina nodded, "We'll deal with the boys on this side." She paused, "Be careful."

Robin spoke, "We will."

Emma smirked just a little, pretty sure that Regina had been talking to her. In response, again, the smallest of grins seemed to touch Regina's lips and then was gone in a flash. Emma took Robin by the arm and they faded into the forest.

Regina gestured to Hook, "You're up Killian-" She glanced at Arthur as Killian strode into the clearing. "Can you hit the guards from here?"

Arthur let go a guffaw, "I can hit more than you can."

"Oh? I doubt that."

"Twenty dollars… is that the right term?"

Regina raised an eyebrow, "40…" They both looked up and raised their weapons, bow and hands respectively, and took aim.

"It will be good to line my pockets with your money Your Majesty."

oOOOOo

"David, what's going on?" Everyone, including Elsa descended on Granny's. "And why is Angra carrying Zelena's urn? Where's Regina?"

David shook his head, "She went with Emma after they kissed, and… we think, well, it's Ruby's idea, but… Archie turned back into a crickett for a moment, and…"

Ruby interrupted David, "What Dave is trying to stutter out is that when Emma and Regina kissed people who weren't human went back to the Enchanted Forest forms for as long as they did kiss. Then, when David and Angra pulled the lovers…"

Snow shot Ruby a pointed look, "That's not helping, one of those women is my daughter."

Ruby shrugged, "...when Angra and David pulled Emma and Regina apart everything went back to normal, or, well, human at least."

Snow was silent, and everyone in the diner waited for her to speak. "We start from the beginning."

Ruby chimed in, "Where is the beginning?"

Snow nodded and held out her hands, "My child?"

Ruby gave Snow pouty lips, "Yeah, but he's making me so…" She sniffed the air and made a face, "Never mind, I think it's time that Little Neal gets a diaper change."

Archie was the one who spoke up, "I don't… I need a moment, if you want me to change him for you."

Snow put a hand on Archie's back, "Of course Archie."

Granny spoke, "The diaper bag's in the back."

Archie took Little Neal from Ruby and he seemed to relax quite a bit. "We'll be right back, right Little Neal?"

There was silence until Archie got into the back, then Ruby spoke up again, "So, where is the beginning?"

Snow glanced over at an uncharacteristically silent Rumpelstiltskin, "When the person who was doing a good impersonation of you killed Zelena." She looked over at David, "Did Regina find out anything about who could have done this?"

David shook his head, "I don't know. She and Emma went off to rescue Marian. She had just finished the experiment or whatever in the world she was doing, but, after Emma got there it was like Angra and I weren't even in the room."

Snow smiled a little bit, then realized the implications of what David was saying and her expression soured. "Okay. So, first this person or thing kills Zelena, then tries to kill who, Elsa, Angra?" Snow went perfectly still, "Ruby, you're my best friend, you would help me, no questions asked, to give birth?"

Ruby wiggled her eyebrows, "Something to tell me friend?"

Snow scowled at Ruby, "This is serious, and hypothetical. So?"

"Of course."

Snow nodded, "I know why someone tried to kill you Elsa."

oOOOOo

Robin kept glancing over his shoulder. "I hope Arthur will be okay with Regina."

Emma shook her head, "I thought you liked her."

"I did, I do, but, you know that she can be… can do things unexpectedly."

Emma shook her head, "No buts… she's not the same person as she was in the Enchanted Forest. Hell, she's not even the same person she was a few years ago when I first met her." She stopped and knelt down behind some cover, "I'll take the three closest to the forest, can you disable the other two?"

Robin paused then reached behind a tree and came back with another bow in his hand. He handed it to Emma, "How about I disable three of them, you get the other two."

Emma frowned, "I can't shoot a bow."

"Have you ever tried?"

"No- and that's the point."

Robin put the bow in one of Emma's hands, then an arrow in the other. "Don't think of anything just aim and shoot. I have a -feeling- for who'll be a good shot."

Emma shook her head, "Fine. Whatever. You're crazy, but, you could probably take all five guys out by yourself, so, what the hell. Ready?"

Robin nodded and they both raised the bows.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Is it a bad thing if at one point writing this chapter I was sorta like 'oh crap, where did I leave Henry?' (I did go back and find him...)

oOOOOo

"You're her daughter."

"Excuse me?"

Snow didn't seem to hear Elsa, "So somehow Zelena must have known that, but how, if you don't even know who your mother is."

Belle held up a hand and interrupted Snow, "What are you talking about Snow, Elsa's whose daughter?"

"Blue's." Snow shook her head, "But, why would Zelena care about Blue?"

Henry spoke up, "Maybe she found out while looking for stuff to hurt my Mom with…" He frowned and took a step towards Snow, "But, does that mean that she also tried to kill Elsa? Why would a Mom try to kill her daughter. I mean, even my Mom would have never…"

He cleared his throat and Snow put an arm around his shoulders and shook her head. "Maybe I'm wrong…"

Belle was just shaking her head back and forth and back and forth, she had been doing it since Snow had started talking. "No- no, she's Blue, she's been good to you, to all of us."

It was Ruby who spoke up softly before Snow could, "Everyone has secrets Belle. It's just that some will do more than others to keep them from coming to light." She met Belle's eyes, then looked back down at the counter, giving it a swipe with a cloth.

The diner's door dinged and everyone looked up as the fairy in question entered. Blue blinked in surprise, "Oh- this looks like quite the party." She smiled, "How is everyone?"

No one smiled in response. Snow gestured to a stool at the counter, "Have a seat. We were just talking about Zelena's death."

"Oh, again?" Blue sat, "Did you find the Black Fairy Wand?"

David shook his head, "We didn't."

Blue glanced back at Rumpelstiltskin, "And you still don't believe that Rumpel did it?"

Belle took a step forward in front of Rumpel, "He didn't Blue. And why do you care. You've never had any love for those in the Mills family."

Blue inclined her head, "Sometimes, sometimes no matter how much we want it to be otherwise, people are just bad, they're simply born that way. Cora and her daughters are simply one example."

Henry tried to move towards Blue, but Snow held him back, instead he pointed at her, "No. My Mom says that evil isn't born, it's made. My Mom is good…" he paused, "My Moms are both good."

Blue gave Henry a half a smile. "Perhaps."

Snow glanced back at Elsa and Angra, they were just standing there, Elsa with a protective arm around Angra's shoulders, watching everything going on. Snow shook her head, " You haven't even looked at them. You know that we rarely have visitors in Storybrooke."

Blue looked over Snow's shoulder and inclined her head, "Indeed, how did you find our delightful little town?"

Angra opened her mouth but Snow was on a roll, "They didn't. Regina found them, brought them back."

Blue leaned towards Snow, "Are we sure it's safe to trust them?"

Snow stared at Blue for a moment, then laughed, and laughed and laughed until she was literally out of breath. Everyone in the diner stared at her, including Archie, who still held Little Neal in his arms. "Tell me that I'm wrong Blue. Please. Tell me that it wasn't you. Tell me… tell me that it was Regina, or Rumpel, or some new villain who's come to screw up our lives and try and kill us. Please."

Blue looked around the room, and then back to Snow. She stood from the stool. "You believe that I tried to kill this blonde newcomer, and that I killed Zelena? That makes no sense Snow, I'm a Fairy. I want everyone to be happy. It's practically in my job description"

Snow crossed her arms over her chest, "Even your child and grandchild?"

Blue started towards the door, but after a look from Snow, David got between Blue and the door. "Please, let me leave. None of you could ever understand."

Angra came up behind Blue, causing the woman to turn, "My Aunt doesn't get angry, when she does bad things happen. But, me…" Angra put her hand around Blue's throat, "I'm extremely good at getting angry… so, spill or..."

Angra flew backwards towards the counter, knocking Ruby to the ground behind it, their limbs tangled. Angra let out a groan, "Ow..."

Blue grabbed David by the collar and threw him towards Snow, just a bit more gently, and Snow managed to catch him and not get bowled over. "No. I will leave or..."

Everyone in the diner shivered as the temperature dropped between one second and the next. Everyone looked over at Elsa. She stood icy still, her hands held to the sky, her eyes with the glint of cold, cold blue in them. "NO one leaves!"

oOOOOo

Regina stood in front of the wall of the stone palace. One hand on the wall, the other holding her phone. Next to her stood Arthur grumbling about magic and witches. And behind both of them Hook sat on a rock picking leaves from his hair.

Finally the phone buzzed and Regina answered, "Ready?"

Emma's voice spoke from the speaker, "Yep. Archer's Ready?" Emma paused, and Regina took that pause to partially put her phone in her pocket. Next to Regina Arthur brought up his bow, nocked an arrow and nodded. Emma continued, "On Now. 3-2-1-Now!"

Regina closed her eyes and focused all her magic into the palace and it was peculiar, she could feel as Emma's magic joined hers in the structure of the building. She'd felt that connection once before, when she and Emma had combined magic to stop the gem from destroying the town, and when they'd created the lunar eclipse as well.

Regina could also feel as Emma's power started to wane. She pictured Emma's magic in her mind, took a hold of a tendril of it, and pulled it towards herself. She could feel that Emma was surprised, but she could also feel as the close intertwining of their magic somehow gave Emma her second wind. And then it was like the world's ears popped.

The two people inside the palace were the most surprised of everyone in the clearing because no longer did they have a stone palace around them, in fact it was one hundred yards to their right.

Even Hook stood, impressed by the feat of magic. "Whoa…"

The man inside started to draw a dagger, but Robin, his bow still raised, spoke, "Don't do that Guy or I will kill you."

Guy laughed a grating sound, "You cannot beat physics Robert of Locksley… Even your arrow is not that fast."

Guy jumped as a voice spoke in his right ear, "But I am…"

Regina took a hold of Guy's shoulder and they poofed out of existence, both of them re-appearing next to Emma. The moment that Marian was alone Robin sprinted towards his wife, but Arthur still stood perfectly still across the way. Regina shouted towards him, "You should probably help your boss…"

Arthur blinked and quickly hurried to Robin and Marian's side. Emma had her hands on her hips, gasping and trying to catch her breath, "How did… I'm so…"

Regina reached around Emma and into her pocket, removing a pair of handcuffs and handcuffed Guy, "If you would let me teach you for more than one lesson at a time perhaps you would be better at controlling and using your magic. Now, are you planning on helping the rest of us take down the Blue Fairy or playing with your new friends?"

"Wait…" Emma stood up straight, "What?"

Regina held out a hand, "Robin and Arthur can take care of Sir Guy."

Emma closed her eyes for a minute, "WIll we ever get peace."

"Would you like the truth or a comforting lie?"

Emma blew out a breath, "So, you're saying the answer is no, we'll probably never have peace. Because we are who we are." Emma looked down at Regina's hand, "We need to talk after all this Blue stuff gets resolved. What happened here… it was…"

Regina nodded, "...more than the previous two times we've combined our magic. I know. We will talk, but, our…" she cleared her throat, "our family is in danger."

Emma sighed, "I'm not sure that I can…" she waved her hand in the air, "...poof…"

Regina held out her hand again, "I know." Emma looked down at the hand for a long moment, "Miss Swan…" she paused, "Emma, it's just a hand, and it's just to get us to where we need to go."

Emma shook her head, trying to clear it, "Right, right, I don't know what I was… right." She took Regina's hand and sucked in a breath as they both disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

Robin looked up as the smoke receded and frowned, "Arthur, where are they going?"

Arthur shook his head, "I think that I heard Regina speak of taking down the Blue Fairy?"

Robin stared at Arthur, "What? The Blue Fairy, and Emma went with her." He kissed Marian's hand and stood, "Darling, I have to go."

Marian didn't let go of Robin's arm. "No. No, never again. Where you go, I go... and Roland, where is my son?"

"Arthur..."

Marian interrupted Robin again, "No. -You- take me to him Robin. You said Regina, the Evil Queen?" Robin nodded, "In that case whatever else is going on, it will take care of itself. Since when do you care one whit about royalty. They sure don't care about us."

Robin leaned down and kissed Marian, "I can't love. Not this time." He wiped a bit of dirt off of her cheek with a smile, "And, once upon a time you were just as royal as any of those in this town."

"Arthur."

Arthur came to attention, "Yes Robin?"

"Go and find Little John. Have him bring men to town."

Arthur looked to Marian and then back to Robin, "And Roland?"

Robin shook his head, "No. Have men stay with him," something occurred to him, "And Mulan if she would."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "You mean Mulan and Aurora?"

"Arthur."

Arthur held up his hands, "I'm going, I'm going." He bowed towards Marian, "It is a relief to see you Lady Marian, and to see what life it puts again in your husband's cheeks."

Robin looked back to Marian as Arthur left. "Well my Lady, I'm going into town, will you be joining me?"

Marian held out a hand, "Give me my bow and point me towards an Evil Queen to shoot."


	18. Chapter 18

Emma nearly collapsed to the ground when they appeared in town. And only Regina's supporting arm kept her from doing a face plant in the street. "I- God, so tired."

"One more thing, then you can sleep."

Regina let go of Emma. The blonde took a step and her legs started to crumple and Regina caught her under the arms. "Arm over my shoulder."

Emma did as she was told and threw an arm over Regina's shoulders while Regina put an arm around Emma's waist. "I think I know where everyone is-"

Emma frowned, "Where?" Regina pointed towards the end of the street and the diner. "Oh." It was entirely covered by blue energy. "That's probably bad right?"

"Very much so. We're both tired. We just moved a very big structure. Now we have to break through this magic and confront whatever's going on inside. It's very bad."

Emma looked over at Reagin, she blinked as she found Regina so close. "So, we give up?"

Regina frowned, "Of course not..."

Emma finished Regina's thought, "...Henry's in there."

Regina nodded, "Can you stand by yourself now?"

Emma nodded with a half a smirk, "Sure, but it won't be half as enjoyable."

"Is now really the best time for flirting?" Regina let go, although her hand hovered near Emma for a brief moment.

A gruff voice came from behind them on the street, "There's always time for flirting, right my Nova?"

Nova gave a short laugh, "Oh my Dreamy…"

Emma and Regina turned as Tink spoke up, "Will you guys stop it? This is serious."

Grumpy tilted his head to one side, studying the diner. "So, I assume that you're trying to get in?"

Tink spoke, "Blue is in there." She glanced over at Regina, "And you two look like hell." She raised her eyebrows, "Long night?"

Regina grumbled, "No, just saving a life. Are you still a Fairy or has Blue pulled your wings again?"

Tink narrowed her eyes, "I am. Why?"

Regina looked back towards the diner. "Because it's going to take at least two people to break that barrier, and there also has to be someone to go against Blue or Elsa, or whoever once the barrier is down."

Regina held out her hand, but Emma pushed it down, "No… You're more powerful, more rested."

"I'm not sure…"

"I'll do the blunt force trauma with Tink, you… you get to save us all after that. From whoever comes out of that diner."

Regina frowned, "Emma, she killed my sister. My…" Regina cleared her throat, "My one last chance for a blood family. I want to kill her, wrap my hand around her heart and squeeze it until it's dust."

Emma put her hand on Regina's cheek, "You won't. You're not that person anymore Regina." Emma took a step closer to Regina with a half a smile on her face, "And… since when do you care about blood relations Regina? Those days before Daniel died, did it matter that Snow wasn't your blood, or did you start loving her. When you held Henry and he smiled up at you, did it matter that you and he shared no blood?" Emma let her hand drop and took a step back, though she didn't let her eyes leave Regina's, "I trust you."

She turned away from Regina and towards Tink, "So, ready for the blondes to save the world?"

Nova cleared her throat, "I can… help as well."

Emma held out her hands, "Right, okay, fireball, I can do that." She glanced over at Regina, "It's just like lighting the candle, except… bigger, right?"

Regina nodded and took a step back. She found herself standing next to Grumpy. Grumpy looked over, "So, Mother Superior is bad news, really?"

"Apparently."

oOOOOo

Belle leaned into Rumpelstiltskin and spoke so low that only he could hear, "Rumpel, why aren't you…"

Rumpelstiltskin made a noise that was half a sigh and half an annoyed hurf, "I have been trying. This Elsa's power is… it's like nothing I've felt before."

Belle frowned, "Ever?"

"Ever."

Angra put her hands up towards Elsa, "Aunt Elsa, this is a bad idea. It won't solve anything."

Elsa stared at Blue, looking past her niece. "You… you want to kill me?" Elsa held her arms out to her sides, "So, kill me. I have one thing in this world thanks to you. One person in this world who gives a damn, so, kill me. Your… what… your mistake?"

Blue didn't move from behind Angra, "No, no… I…"

Elsa slowly seemed to glide towards Blue and Angra, "Angra, please, move out of the way."

Angra put a hand on the front of Elsa's shoulder, "Please, we can go anywhere, just us, start new."

Elsa pushed Angra to the side, and she tumbled into Henry. "No, she threw us away, never gave us a second thought would be my guess. My sister went through HELL here. She was supposed to be a Princess…" Elsa looked Blue up and down, "Fuck, a Fairy Princess. Instead she died with her sister in jail, in jail because I had to kill her husband who beat her and was about to start hurting her child. She died never knowing her mother or her father… whether they wanted us, or hated us..." She poked Blue in the chest and Blue shivered. "Tell me why I shouldn't put… you… through a hell?"

Henry frowned as he helped Angra up, "But, Elsa, you're a good guy."

Elsa looked towards Henry, "Read The Snow Queen boy. Then tell me what side I'm on." Henry frowned and Elsa focused on Blue again, "...is that why you consigned my sister to this hell. I couldn't even use magic until a couple of years ago. Is that why, because I'm evil, because you knew…"

Blue shook her head, "You don't understand."

Elsa pushed Blue up against the window of the diner, "Then- Explain it- to me."

Angra looked out the window and swore, "Back up, back up, back up NOW Elsa…"

Elsa stumbled backwards pulling Blue with her as everyone else dove for the floor as the biggest fireball they'd ever seen blew through the window. Ruby had ducked below the counter, and stuck her head just above it. "Guess the barrier's down…"

Regina stalked in, "Blue…"

It was Granny who spoke next, although spoke isn't quite accurate. A better way to put it was she that she bellowed four words. "NOT. IN. MY. DINER."

Everyone froze. It was Regina who moved first, in two steps she was to Blue, and put a hand on the Fairy's shoulder, transporting them both out into the street, and giving her a strong enough push that she landed on her butt. "You killed my Sister."

"She was going to tell you what she knew, I could see it in her eyes. She…" Blue made a such an angry face that almost everyone who was spilling out from the diner and other buildings onto the street were stunned. "She thought that with your help she could be… redeemed."

In one motion Regina ignited a fireball in her hand and threw it at Blue. The Fairy made it disappear before it got halfway to her. "I didn't want to. But it was for the greater…"

"No." Regina took a step towards Blue. A fireball appeared in her hand, a smaller one than last time, but she didn't throw it at Blue yet. "No. You killed an unarmed woman with no magic, so don't tell me that…"

Blue interrupted Regina with a bark of laughter, "You think that she had no magic. You can't… store… magic in a necklace. Perhaps it was… focusing it, but the magic was in her."

Rumpelstiltskin took a step outside of the diner and Regina pointed at him, "Stay out of this Rumpelstiltskin." Rumpelstiltskin started to move again, but Belle said something to him and he inclined his head just a bit. "Is that why you don't like me Mother Superior? Is that why you never helped me find… My… happiness, you let my true love be taken away from me when you've saved the true loves of… so many of those here on this street. Some more than once. Because you knew that if I was good, I'd not only be more powerful than you could ever be…" Regina raised an eyebrow, she could see that Blue was still focused on the fireball in her hand, even as Regina grabbed her with her other hand around the neck. "...but smarter too." The fireball went away as Blue clawed at Regina's hand.

Regina leaned in so that her lips were right next to Blue's, "You killed my sister." She paused, then with a heave, tossed her to the ground, and knelt down next to her. She put her hand over Blue's heart and could feel it beating much, much faster than it was supposed to. "Is this what it felt like for her, did you terrify her before you killed her, did you get a thrill when you plunged the black fairy's wand into her." Regina leaned down so that they were nose to nose, "Is there even such a thing or is it just your wand?"

"You don't understand the stakes. It's too unstable, it's too powerful. Both worlds could be destroyed."

Regina shook her head and took her hand away from Blue's heart, "Stop talking in riddles. What is? What's the danger that's so... so important that you killed my sister?"

Blue lowered her voice and glanced over Regina's shoulder, "Just let me kill one of them and it will all be alright. Storybrooke, the Enchanted Forest, all the worlds will be okay. Choose one, Rumpel, or Elsa, or Emma, or Angra. I only want what's best for..."

"No." Regina stood up and brushed off her hands, "No. Just tell me why you killed my sister, tell me what you think is coming?"

Blue got up, but only onto her knees. She stared at the ground, "I cannot." She looked up, "You picked the wrong time to go soft Regina. I needed you to be the killer you are, you will always be." Blue glanced around, "It's your funerals." She closed her eyes and with no noise at all she turned into dust and smoke, smoke and dust.

Nova and Tink gasped and Emma asked the question on everyone's minds. "What just happened?"

Tink shook her head, "She... she."

Regina coughed, "The hell?"

Nova chimed in, "She killed herself."

Emma frowned, "That makes no sense, she just... are you sure?"

Tink nodded, getting control of her voice again, "Yes, this isn't something that can be faked. She's... Blue is gone." Tink put a hand to her chest and Nova put an arm around her. "I-"

Nova squeezed Tink, "It will be okay. It will..."

Regina still looked confused. A frown on her face. Henry came rushing over, finally having escaped the tight grip Snow had on him, and engulfed his Mom in a hug. "That was... you were scary Mom..."

Regina kissed the top of his head. "I was... I wanted to know why." She closed her eyes, "I guess I'll never know why." She looked over her son's head at Granny, "Sorry about the window."

Granny glared at Regina for a moment, then her gaze softened just a little bit, "It's only a window. It's fixable."

Rumpelstiltskin spoke up, "Were you going to kill her?"

Regina met Rumpelstiltskin's gaze and then without a word turned.

Emma ran to catch her and put a hand on the former Mayor's shoulder. "Regina, wait... what are you going to do?"

Regina shook her head and still didn't turn back toward Emma or any of them. "I just saved the world... again. I'm going home, and I'm going to sleep..."

"We need to tal..."

Regina shook her head and finally turned it. She met Emma's gaze, "Yes. Later. Not now." She paused, "Please. This was... harder than Neverland or the crystal. Please."

Emma took her hand away from Regina's shoulder and took a step back. "Of course. Henry?" The look in Regina's eyes answered Emma's question better than any words could. "I'll take him. It will let him have some time with Little Neal."

Regina turned back, and spoke so softly that Emma wasn't even sure if she'd imagined the two words or Regina had spoken them. "Thank you."

When Emma got back to everyone, all had scattered, only Granny stood at the bottom of the steps up to her diner. The only two who were missing that Emma worried about were Elsa and Angra. Granny allayed her fears, "It's okay. They got a room, I think that they're going to talk... a lot. I think that Rumpel and Belle are too, and there will be a lot of kissing of loved ones on this night."

"And Henry?"

Granny cleared her throat, "Snow thought that you and Regina..." She cleared her throat again, "I have no doubt that they'd welcome you too Emma."

"I..."

Both women nearly jumped out of their skins as a whole passel of riders came thundering down Main Street, bows out, hair wild. Robin and Marian in the lead.

Emma held her hands up, "It's okay, it's done... whoa..."

Robin looked all around, and then frowned at Granny and Emma. "It is... safe in Storybrooke again? Whoever was..."

"Blue... Yes, Blue's dead..."

Marian let go a half laugh, "No doubt the Evil Queen killed her as well."

Emma's look burned into Marian, "You don't know her. And I hear that you're quite the killer too... Maid... Marian."

Marian sat straighter in her saddle, "I deeply regret killing that young man. I was protecting my family."

Emma looked down the street where Regina had gone, "Yeah, well, today so was Regina." She glanced back up at Marian, "And she deeply regrets what she did too." Emma shook her head, "How the hell are you even here?"

That gave Marian pause, and Robin interrupted the flow of conversation, "Come back with us Emma. We're feasting tonight because my love has come home." He looked to Granny, "You are welcome as well Granny."

Granny held her hands up in front of her and started up the steps to her diner, "Count me out. I've had enough feasts for a lifetime."

Emma shook her head from side to side as well. "No, I should..."

Robin held out a hand, "There must always be time for celebrating life. Come, celebrate it with us."

Emma was silent and still for a long moment, then shook her head, "Okay. But, I'm taking my Bug, no way I'm squishing on the back of that thing and getting a cramp where the sun don't shine."

Robin laughed. "Fair enough."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **We're not done yet, ya thought we were done… mawhahaha, nope, not quite yet… :)

I am soo sorry if I got any of the heraldic stuff wrong. And, I honestly have no idea why Robin's tattoo is a lion rampart contourné (or sinister) instead of lion rampart dexter. I'm just using my lame theory in this story.

I'm pretty sure that Emma doesn't know about the whole Tink/Dust thing, just that they knew each other and that Tink was hurt by Regina (sorta), but, if I got it wrong and Emma does know about the Fairy Dust/Hood stuff in canon, I'm gonna say that Emma doesn't know the whole story in my world… (yay fanfiction).

oOOOOo

Robin Hood and his Merry Men definitely knew how to party. There was ale, wine, and she thought that she'd seen a couple of bottles of beer from one of the 24 hour stores in town. She had to admit that drinking the ale and being around people who barely knew her, who had no preconceived notions of who she was or who she was supposed to be was very relaxing.

She even seemed to be getting along with Little John, which surprised her. "You have the same tattoo that Robin has."

The rest of the Merry Men standing around Little John rolled up their sleeves. "We all have one. We support King Richard, and this is his… symbol of a sort." Little John paused, "You should have one as well." He put his hand on the inside of Emma's arm. "You found and rescued the woman we consider our Queen. Even though it will no doubt put you at odds with the mother of your child you are one of the Merry Men, and will always be."

Emma shrugged, "Robin and Arthur helped as well. So did Regina."

Little John laughed and whacked Emma on the back, pushing her forward a step, "That's not how he tells it. But, what to call you…"

From the men came a female voice, "War Swan."

The merry men parted and Mulan made her way to the front, "I think it fits."

Little John smirked, "More than Little John ever has… I second the name. War Swan, will you join us?"

Emma glanced around, "I don't… I don't do nature."

Friar Tuck laughed a belly laugh, "Oh my dear, neither do I…"

Mulan smiled, "He means become one of us. Join…" she paused, "...I believe the colloquialism is to join the team? I don't believe that he means for you to live out here with them. I don't, I live with Baby Philips and Aurora in town..." Mulan held out her right arm, on it just a bit above her wrist was the exact same tattoo that the rest of the men had. A Lion sort of rearing up, and facing the wrong way, at least the opposite way of every heraldic symbol that Emma had ever seen.

"A tattoo. I already have one." Emma stuck out her wrist.

Mulan inclined her head, "Yes. It symbolizes your first family? It looks much like the flower on your family's crest."

Emma nodded, "I- I didn't know why I got it when I did. I was fourteen and it sort of… called to me from the artist's wall of designs. But this…"

Mulan nodded and finished Emma's thought, "...hurts quite a bit, yes." She threw a glance at one of the younger men in the group, "And Much will of course do a pure lion rampart dexter, facing the traditional way.

"Why are all yours the wrong way?"

Little John answered, "We're Outlaws."

Emma blinked a couple of times then shrugged, "Yeah, guess that makes sense." Emma glanced over at the young guy that Mulan had spoken towards, "You're not gonna screw this up, that's… that's a lot of black?"

Much half bowed to Emma, "War Swan, I may be young, but I have and have done many of the exact tattoo that I will give you, and some more… personal ones as well."

Much turned bright red as he said that, and Emma had to take a deep breath in and slowly let it out so that she wouldn't crack up laughing, "I…" She stared down at the flower on her wrist, putting a finger against it. "I- never thought that I'd have one family." She narrowed her eyes at Mulan, "Not cool with the peer pressure though…"

Little John laughed and whacked Emma on the back again. "She'll do it!" Mulan had to catch her this time. She spoke under her breath to Emma, "Just be grateful that it's Little John patting you on the back. The Friar could separate a grown man's shoulder." Emma smiled.

Emma shook her head, "Ah, what the hell. Get your little pain stick needle thing out Much, tattoo me." She saw Little John coming and took a step back, "Uh uh Johnny, no more trying to relocate my lungs to the outside of my body. And, if my mother asks, we're going to tell her that you all forced me into this. Bows, swords, knives, the whole shebang. I had no choice."

There was a pause filled with silence, then everyone laughed and laughed. Emma just shook her head and mumbled, "They think I'm kidding."

oOOOOo

"Are you okay Aunt Elsa?"

Elsa nodded, "How long have you been-"

Angra cut her Aunt off, "It's not magic. Well, it is, but I can't do what you can do or what Emma or Regina can do. I can heal, that's it. As for when, Senior year of high school." She stared at the ground, "If I'd had these when…"

Elsa lifted her nieces chin, "Healing your mother's injuries would only have made Hans angrier. And I did what I did knowing full well what the consequences would be, and I'd do it again Angra... Anna wouldn't let me protect her, but you- I sure as hell wasn't going to let him touch you."

Angra stepped back and sank into the plushest chair she'd ever seen in a small town inn. "Yeah, well, I can stand up for myself now too, so…"

Elsa tilted her head to one side, "Even against rampaging Green… whatever she was?"

Angra shook her head, "It wasn't really her, it was… ah, your mother, I guess that would make her my grandmother, pretending to be her. She's, Zelena's, actually in that urn. I guess she's sorta pieces of pottery?"

Elsa frowned, "Pottery?" The blonde shook her head. "Thank you, by the way."

"For?" Angra closed her eyes and laid her head back against the chair.

"For not asking. And… for going with my wishes and not visiting me in prison."

Angra shrugged, "Yeah, well, it was hard at first. But I guess I get it."

Elsa sat forward on the edge of the bed and waited until Angra had opened her eyes and looked at her. "Do you? He was your father Angra, and I wasn't sure if you even.."

Angra cut her Aunt off, "No, he wasn't. He wasn't my father. I know that some people can love that person despite what a father or uncle or mother or whoever does to them, but, no, not me. I had Mom until…" Angra cleared her throat, "And I had you when I was a kid, so no, he wasn't my Dad or Father or whatever."

They sat silent for awhile, Elsa staring at the urn and Angra almost dozing off, still tired from healing Elsa earlier. Angra nearly jumped from the chair when Elsa clapped her hands together once. "She's not dead."

"What? Who?" Angra put her hand to her head.

She took one of the pillows from behind her back and whipped it at Elsa, who barely ducked in time. "Hey now…"

"That's what you get for scaring me outta my fucking mind. Who's not dead?" Elsa pointed at the urn. Angra shook her head. "Nope. Definitely dead. That, Black wand, fairy, thingie killed her."

Elsa shook her head and stood, going over to the urn and picking it up. "That makes no sense. People turn to ash when they die not porcelain. I sort of, I mean… to be fair she was in for murdering her entire family and never saw an inmate she wouldn't screw with, but… I sort of, a few years ago, I sort of froze her to death by accident, she was pissed at me, I was pissed at her and it… anyway, a moment after that freezing. I guess after her heart stopped. She turned to ash..."

"But, we don't know that all magic works like your magic. Maybe this black wand Angra stood as well and stretched. "Yes, but she's still a bunch of pieces, not a person."

Elsa held out the urn. "But, let's say that she's not dead, just, very, very hurt. Could you heal her?"

Angra blew a breath out and rubbed at the lines on her back. "I don't know. I'm just tired from healing you, and that…"

Elsa gave Angra a half a punch on the arm, "C'mon, where's the girl that climbed trees like she was immortal? Who could actually win against me at one on one basketball."

Angra mumbled, "You were slow…"

Elsa smiled and Angra took a step towards Elsa, then a step back. "I don't… What if this is the single most stupid thing I've ever done."

"Then I'll freeze her where she stands." Angra closed the distance between the two of them, "But, you've gotten all those tattoos and haven't gotten a bad one yet. You have good instincts, so, I ask you, do you think that she's going to come alive and lay waste to the town?"

Angra blew out a breath, "No. Not from how Regina talks about her. She was just…"

"...hurt. She needs to heal. So, maybe first she has to heal literally. Ready?"

Angra narrowed her eyes, "Mom always said that you were very bad influence on me."

Elsa frowned, "Because I was in prison, I thought…"

Angra rolled her eyes, "Oh please, it was because you gave me all manner of bad things for me…"

Elsa looked sheepish, "...at all hours of the day and night. Right. Ooh, I seem to remember a Thanksgiving when you weren't hungry because…"

Angra smirked, "...I convinced you to let me have a Lobster Roll from Waterman's. Yeah, she was livid. Good things she loved you despite your bad influence on me..." Angra paused, "If I actually do this… I think I need another one, or maybe three of those Lobster Rolls…"

Angra took a few long, deep breaths and took the urn from Elsa. "Here goes nothing."

oOOOOo

Much took away the needled and jumped as the tattoo that he'd just finished suddenly flared with a light the brightness of the sun. When everyone looked back down at it, no longer was it an all black outline of a shield around a skin colored lion, but the gold outline of a shield around a black colored lion, not to mention that all the redness of the inking was gone. "Bloody hell."

Mulan frowned, "Does it hurt?"

Emma blinked and slowly shook her head as the gold outline faded and it was just a tattoo again. She didn't get a chance to answer, though, as there was a significant disturbance at the edge of the forest and everyone's bows, staves and swords came out.

Emma was actually stunned when she saw who it was that stepped through the leaves and into the clearing. And she'd thought that she was over being stunned. She swore.

oOOOOo

"It's not…"

"Keep going…."

Angra stood over the urn, her magic flowing into it. She was drenched in sweat. Nothing was happening. Angra growled in annoyance, "C'mon, c'mon damnit."

It was like a switch was thrown. One moment nothing was happening, and the next the urn exploded into a hundred pieces, Angra got blown back, and sitting there, fully clothed for some reason, was Zelena. At least, Elsa and Angra hoped it was Zelena, she wasn't green.

Zelena gasped in air, and her head whipped from side to side, "Where, who? Where's Rumpel?"

Elsa answered, "Probably with… was Belle her name?"

Zelena slowly stood, "Rumpel, I will kill him, bring him back, and kill him a…"

Angra interrupted Zelena and spoke from the floor, "He didn't kill you. The Blue Fairy disguised herself as him, and then you…"

Zelena frowned, but didn't move towards the door, "Blue?"

Angra groaned and let Elsa help her up and into the chair. "Ah, yeah, I think you knew something that she didn't want to get out. That Henry wasn't Emma's kid, that he was my kid?"

"I did not."

Angra stared at Zelena for a long moment, "Seriously? All this was because, and you didn't even…" and then she started laughing, and laughing and laughing.

Zelena looked between Angra and Elsa as Angra cracked herself up, "Who are you?"

"Elsa. And she's my niece, Angra. Usually she's not having a nervous breakdown."

"Rumpelstiltskin did not turn me to porcelain?"

Angra finally got control of her breathing and shook her head, "No. He didn't."

Zelena looked around the room, "Where is my sister?"

Angra stood, then stumbled forward for a step before she got her balance back, "Well, she's sorta passed out from saving a young woman named Marian, but, I think this might be something that we want to wake her up for." Angra pointed at Elsa, "But, you're the one doing the knocking. You still have magic left, I think I'm all tapped out."

Elsa created an ball of cold and blue magic in her hand and a small wisp of a smile came to her lips as she let it go out. "It does feel nice to be able to do that whenever I want to."

oOOOOo

"Milah?"

That caused Robin to pry his attention away from Roland and Marian and look over. He glanced back at Emma, "You know this woman?"

Emma nodded and approached the confused looking young woman. "I do, she's… but she's dead. Where's Hook?"

Arthur spoke up, "I believe he found a bar that's not called Granny's at the edge of town and was getting pissed the last time I saw him."

"Get him, and someone needs to get Rumpel too."

All the Merry Men, save Mulan looked to Robin, who smiled just a little, "Would you like to take over as leader of our little band of outlaws Emma?"

Emma blinked in surprise and pried her eyes from Milah, "Ah, what, no, I just…"

Robin chuckled and waved a hand, "It's alright, do as she says."

Mulan spoke first, "I'll ride and fetch Rumpelstiltskin."

Emma nodded, "Make sure he brings Belle too… this is not something that we want him to face without a calming influence by his side."

Arthur sighed, "I guess I'll go get the Hooked one."

Robin nodded, "Take Little John with you. He's probably thoroughly soused by now."

Emma walked towards Milah, her hands up in front of her, "Hi. my name's Emma. You're, Milah right?"

Milah looked around, "Where am I? You spoke of Killian, and my husband?"

"Yep. You're in Storybrooke, well, in the woods of Storybrooke."

Milah looked over to where Robin, Marian and Roland sat, "You… you are Robin Hood, and Maid Marian…" She paused and glanced at Roland, "Perhaps no longer as much a Maid as you were…" She looked to the men that looked back at her warily, their hands near their bows, staves, and swords. "...so these must be the Merry Men, but…" She looked to Emma, "You're not a man, and neither was the dark haired one that just departed."

Emma smirked, "True. And that's good, your faculties are intact. Hook's gonna love seeing you, your husband, maybe not as much."

"And my boy…."

Emma cleared her throat once, and again, "He… he was a good man. But Ne… Baelfire died earlier this year. I'm sorry." Emma had to lunge forward and catch her around the waist. "I've got ya… sorry to just blurt it out that way."

Milah over at Emma while Emma stood them both up again, "Did you… know my son?"

Emma blew out a breath, "That's… that's complicated. Let's get you warm and get something into your stomach. Being dead probably makes a person hungry right?"

Milah let herself be led over to the fire and Robin stood so that Milah could sit. "Hello."

Marian put a hand out and captured Milah's in her own, "Come, sit, eat. This is my son Roland."

Roland smiled up at Milah, "My Momma's home too!"

Milah looked over at Emma, "Home too?"

Emma blew out a breath, "I have to… this is…" Emma put a hand to her head, "I thought that we were going to be calm now… we just threw down with Blue, and now this? Hell." She pulled Robin aside, "Can you… deal with her? I need to go into town, tell… David, Snow, Regina… Maybe Regina or one of the fairies will know what the hell is going on here."

Robin patted Emma on the arm, "Of course. Of course, we'll explain what we know, and make sure she's looked after. Go. Your task will no doubt be harder than ours."

Emma glanced over at Milah and shook her head, "Don't be too sure about that."

oOOOOo

Zelena, Elsa, and Angra got there first. Angra and Zelena were propping each other up, in an 'any port in a storm' sorta way, and it was Elsa who took a deep breath and pushed the doorbell as gently as she could.

All three women winced as they heard the doorbell go off inside the house, and they waited. The door opened and Zelena took a step back, "Henry."

Henry's mouth dropped open, "Zelena, what are…"

Elsa put a hand up, "May we come in young man?"

"You two, sure, but no, not her…"

Elsa put a hand on Henry's shoulder, "Please. She won't harm you, I promise."

Henry was still for a moment then stepped back from the door, "Sure, yeah, whatever. Just, keep quiet will you, my Mom's still sleeping…" He glanced up at the box that housed the door chime and shook his head, "...hopefully."

Angra was the last one in, and she only barely came inside enough that the door could be closed. "I should…"

Henry grumbled as the doorbell rang again, but his face lit up when he saw who was on the other side. "Mom…" He practically yanked Emma in the door, and she winced as he managed to grab her by her new tattoo.

Emma went perfectly still, "Is that… I thought Blue was dead?"

Henry shook his head, "I think that's actually Zelena. Though she's not green anymore." He frowned, "Are you here to see Mom?"

Emma blew out a breath, "Yeah, Zelena here's not the only one who's back in the realm of the living." Emma glanced up the spiral staircase. "Let me go knock on her door. She's probably less liable to take off my head for it right?"

Henry frowned. "I can go."

Emma shook her head, "We have to talk about something, just the two of us. Can you get everybody something to drink or something and I'll be right back down?"

Henry looked at the three women, then back at Emma, "So, we're not going to talk about the fact that Angra apparently brought Zelena back from the dead."

Zelena finally spoke up, "Wasn't dead, just in a weird… limbo of some sort or other."

Henry raised an eyebrow, "Yes, that's better…" and Emma saw what almost seemed like the start of a smile come to Zelena's lips. "Okay, okay. You can go talk about whatever secret you are keeping with Mom…" Henry paused, "Is it that you two are… ya know… doing it?"

"Henry Mills. No. No No… Henry…" Henry just smirked as Emma gave him a gentle shove on the shoulder. "Make sure no one burns down the place…" She glanced at Elsa, "...or Mr. Freeze's it either?"

Henry grave a faux salute to Emma's back as she started climbing the stairs, "Yep."

oOOOOo

Regina wasn't asleep anymore. She hadn't really been able to get to sleep, everything whirling around in her head. Her sister's death, her situation with Emma, the fact that again she was on the precipice of losing her son to another woman, to his actual birth mother this time. And Regina was sure, she could feel it in her heart, that Angra was Henry's birth mother.

She turned up the radio, she had it tuned to the only music station that it would get in this half magical/half real place. Hoping that the music, the lyrics would drown out her own thoughts. Instead the station was in the middle of a song.

_It was the wicked and wild wind _  
_Blew down the doors to let me in _  
_Shattered windows and the sound of drums _  
_People couldn't believe what I'd become_

_Revolutionaries wait _  
_For my head on a silver plate _  
_Just a puppet on a lonely string _  
_Oh, who would ever wanna be king?_

There was a knock on the door and Regina turned off the radio. "Enter." She frowned when she saw who it was. "I thought you'd be Henry. To retrieve me to deal with whomever has appeared downstairs."

Emma nodded and came into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. "He's who we have to talk about. We need to tell him." Emma's arm itch and she turned it over and started to itch at the edge of the magically healed tattoo.

Regina stood and grabbed Emma's wrist in one movement, "Why did you do that? Why would you…"

Emma looked down at the lion on her arm, "Regina, it's just a tattoo."

Regina turned her back on Emma and just stood there, her arms crossed over her chest. Emma came around Regina and before the brunette could turn again Emma caught one of her arms. "I know it's not just 'cause it's a tattoo on my pasty white skin- why is this freaking you out Regina?"

Regina cleared her throat, "Oh, what, now we're fast friends Miss Swan?"

Emma dropped the hand and took a step back, "Ah, yeah, I guess you're right. I just thought after all we've been through-" Emma shook her head and turned to leave.

Regina's voice was so soft that Emma almost didn't catch it, "Wait-" she cleared her throat, "I'm sorry-" Regina was silent for a minute, then spoke again, "...it was Tink."

Emma turned, "Tink?"

Regina shook her head, "Tink wanted to show me my true love, he who was my soulmate, this was after my Daniel died and I had been married off to Leopold by my mother. Tink wanted to make me happy." Regina shook her head, "After Daniel, everyone else thought they knew who would make me happy, I never got to chose for myself after that." She blew out a breath and continued her story, "She stole some pixie dust and it led us to this tavern where supposedly my soulmate would be- the man with a lion tattoo. I saw the lion tattoo through the windows in the door, it looked much like the one you have, but I didn't go in, at that point I couldn't, I wasn't ready."

Emma stared at Regina for a moment, then held up a hand and ticked of points on her fingers, "First of all- the pixie dust seems to be very limiting, really, only guys? Second, you do realize that there are so many, many, many men and probably women with the tattoo that Robin has? Hell, every one of Robin's merry men has one just like the one Robin has. Even Mulan has one, and that's just this version of a lion. What about your new 'friend' Angra?"

"She's not my friend."

Emma continued as if Regina hadn't spoken, "She has a lion on her arm too. Maybe it's not She's not your soulmate, right, I mean, do you even like her?" Emma let that hang there for a moment then continued, "Finally…" Emma held her arm out, "...it's just a tattoo. I have no doubt that with your magic you can just make it disappear. So… if it's that important to you, do it." She paused, then spoke again, trying to emphasize her point, "It's- Just- a Tattoo."

Regina looked between Emma's face and her arm. Finally she took a step forward and put her hand over the tattoo. Emma jerked a little, "Oh- cold hands-"

Regina shot Emma a look, "Do not finish that thought Miss Swan."

Emma smirked, "What, warm heart you mean? Cold hands warm heart. Cold hands warm heart. Cold hands warm heart." Emma stuck out her tongue.

Regina raised an eyebrow, "Very adult Miss Swan, very adult."

Emma just smiled for another moment, but then her smile morphed into a tiny bit of a worried face, "Is this going to hurt?"

Regina gave a half a shake of her head, "Of course not Miss Swan." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Regina was right, Emma didn't feel anything more than a prickle for a half a moment because the second that Regina started to use her magic she was thrown all the way across the bedroom, slamming against the bed's headboard and slumping onto the bed.

Emma forgot to even look to see if the tattoo was still on her arm as she rushed to Regina's side, "Regina, Regina…" She knelt down next to the bed, taking one of Regina's hands in her own and had a flashback to them in the middle of Storybrooke in almost the same position. "C'mon Regina, wake up, no sleeping on the job- Regina… Reggie…"

A groan came from Regina, "Emma?"

Emma squeezed Regina's hand, "Hell woman, you gave me a scare."

Regina continued, her eyes still closed, her voice still weak, "Don't ever call me Reggie…"

Emma snorted out a laugh and sat back on her heels, giving Regina a bit of room, "Noted." Emma smirked as Regina finally met her gaze, "You notice that you mostly call me by my first name after you've been knocked out?" She paused and stuck out her arm, "By the way, it didn't work."

Regina pushed herself up until she was sitting with her back against the headboard. "That's because it's protected. Who gave it to you? Someone with power?"

Emma shook her head, "No, I mean, he didn't seem like he had power. His name was Much I think. Weird name…"

Regina sighed, "He's in the legends of Robin hood. The child of one of the men Robin saves."

Emma held out a hand, "You should let Dr. Whale look at your head, take a CT or MRI or some other combination of letters of your brain." Regina looked up at Emma for a long beat and Emma didn't break their gaze, "Please?"

Regina was still and silent for another moment, then nodded and grasped Emma's hand. Emma started to pull Regina up, but apparently she pulled too hard, because instead of standing she suddenly felt herself falling backwards. Regina landed on her and Emma let out an oof. The brunette had gone deathly still again, only her eyes having any movement, her pupils dilating. Before either of them could think better of it Regina stretched her neck down and met Emma's lips with her own.

The world exploded.

Literally. Every single window in the Mayor's house was blown out with the shock wave that travelled through the town. Neither woman seemed to realize as they got lost in their kiss.

Emma's hand was about to disappear under Regina's now very disheveled blue silk shirt when Henry crashed through the bedroom door and slid to a halt. His mouth dropped open, "Mom? Mom?... Moms?"

Regina met Emma's gaze, then gently moved off of Emma, "Henry. What's wrong?"

Henry stared at his mothers, "What's wrong? What's wrong? I almost got hit by window glass, and… and… there's a castle where Snow and David's house was, and… and…" He grabbed both Regina and Emma's hands and yanked at them until the two women got up. "C'mon, c'mon…"


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **Holy Crap, if I get 8,000 more words on this story it'll be 50,000 words (okay, now it's more like 5000-6000. It's been a long time since I did that outside of NaNoWriMo. Very cool!

oOOOOo

Trees. That was what hit Regina first about her town of Storybrooke. There were so many more trees than there had been when she'd gone in the house hours ago. Henry dragged them into the middle of the street. On hand pulling Emma, the other Regina, and he didn't let go even as they stopped moving and all stared at the changes that had happened. "It's… it's like the Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke got all smashed together." Henry let go of his Moms' hands, turned back towards the Mayoral Mansion, frowned, and looked over at Regina, "Mom… it's not different."

Emma blinked in surprise as well. "Henry's right. There's at least two castles that I can see from here, but yours is still… just a house."

Regina shook her head, "There's nothing… just… about it Miss Swan." She paused, "Emma. Why would I want to live in a castle. They have brought me nothing but pain. But this place with it eventually came you Henry," she squeezed him around the shoulders, and glanced over at Emma, "And Emma."

Regina paused, then turned fully towards Henry, "I… there's something that I should have told you right after I got back Henry." She looked around at the new landscape. The flowers she hadn't seen for years, her apple tree back to its pre-Emma chainsaw condition, the smell of horses coming from somewhere in town, "I was always going to tell you, I just… There is never a good time for news such as this. But, today… today will be a new start for all of us. I left town to find someone. Your birth mother."

Henry frowned and took a step back from Regina, "Emma's my birth mother."

Regina shook her head and brought her hands in against her abdomen, it taking all her restraint not to reach out and try and comfort Henry. "She can't be, the two of you have incompatible blood types, and..."

Henry took a step towards Regina, his hands clasping and unclasping at his sides, "No. It was all good finally, Emma's my Mom, you're my Mom, you're not hating each other, you're not trying to hurt each other and now, no... I don't... Not again. NO."

He screamed the last word, and then like a bullet from a gun he was running down the street. Regina took a step that way, but Emma put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "I'm not the expert here, all I have is a year of parenting based on ten or so previous years of fake memories..."

Regina interrupted Emma, "Not fake. They were my memories..."

Emma blinked in surprise, then not knowing how respond to that declaration continued, "Everyone knows him, and he's a smart kid, street smart and book smart and fairy tale smart. So he'll be okay." She paused, "You raised him Regina… he'll be okay."

Regina looked down at the ground, "I shouldn't have gone looking for her."

Emma took Regina's chin in her hand and raised it, "Of course you should have. Secrets. Isn't the saying, 'Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead'. Secrets aren't good. Not in the long run. Our time in Storybrooke has proven that over and over and over."

Regina slowly blew out a breath, "I know, it's just…" She shook her head, "I agree with him. It was all getting good again, or as good as I deserve, and now..."

Emma took a step closer to Regina. "You deserve the world Regina, after everything that you've been through…" Emma looked up as Elsa, Angra and Zelena appeared in the front doorway. Henry had been pulling them so fast and so furiously that Regina hadn't seen anything but the hallway and the front entranceway. She smiled just a little, "...well, how about I go make sure that Henry's not hitching a ride at the town line and you… well, turn around."

Regina turned. "Zelena?"

Neither sister moved until Emma gave Regina a shove in the back. "Go talk to her. Before she goes all green and evil again."

Regina turned back towards Emma, "You'll make sure that Henry understands…?"

Emma winced, "I think that the kid just needs time, but, I'll go talk to him."

Regina nodded, "Thank you. And…"

Emma smirked, "Oh, you mean we're going to talk about the world altering kiss?"

Regina turned her back on the three women for a moment and caught Emma's eyes. "It… I assure you that I won't hold you to what our kiss implied."

Emma raised an eyebrow, "Implied? You mean how it implied that if we have sex the world may literally end? Or that it was obviously a True Love's kiss because suddenly we're standing in a place that is somewhere in between Storybrooke and the Enchanted Forest?"

Regina shook her head, "Perhaps it happened simply because we are both connected to our son, or because I no longer find that I want you to leave."

"True Like's kiss?" Emma smirked, "Maybe. But, what if it's because when I look at you I see someone who keeps getting up. Who's not perfect, but who's also been through hell multiple times and yet who never gives up." Emma quirked a half a grin, "Okay, so, in your past you've chosen to never give up in your revenge on my mother, but, we… for the first time in 30 years there are endless possibilities for you, for me, for everyone... Look around. I think…" Emma paused, "...You get your house. My parents get their castle, I think that the other one is Rumpel's. Everyone gets what they want. So, what you have to do is decide what you want Regina." Emma took and put Regina's hand on her chest, "Take my heart."

Regina frowned, but didn't move her hand, "I don't… you just…"

"Your mother.. way back when… she tried to pry my heart from my chest. Probably to crush it, kill me."

"I'm sorry."

Emma shook her head, "That's not my point Regina. You're everything I've ever wanted. I can probably find my diary from when I was a kid in foster care if you want proof. It's all in there. Tall, dark, and handsome, with a just a little bit of danger. Caring, funny, a good father to our many adopted kids, and someone who would save me. From myself, and from the rest of the bad in the world." Emma smiled softly, "Since I've been here, every time we've been in trouble you've saved us. Sometimes at great personal risk. So, put aside the tall, you're everything I've ever wanted. I just didn't realize that you'd be a gorgeous woman instead of a handsome man."

Regina looked down at Emma's hand on top of her own. The two intertwined hands still hadn't moved from over Emma's heart. "Emma, I'm…"

Emma tried to remove the hand and take a step back, but Regina didn't let her. "I should…"

"...scared." Regina cleared her throat, "I'm scared."

Emma closed the distance between her and Regina and put a hand to Regina's cheek. "You barely miss a step after getting tortured, you go up against bad guys like Pan and your sister with barely a second thought, and you're scared of me?"

"Yes."

Emma kissed Regina, then whispered, "You should be more afraid of my mother I think…" She paused and took a step back, "So, I'm gonna go find our son, and you get to decide what… you want."

Emma started to walk away and Regina spoke after her, "Emma, wait, why… you're… I've never heard you…"

"Talk so much, be so positive, and sorta giddy in love. Yeah, well, it's been awhile, but, go on a date with me, at those things I generally can't shut up." Emma smirked, then jogged down the street.

Regina faced the two newcomers and her sister. Then slowly walked back towards her house, and up her front path. She and the three women met about halfway along it. Zelena started to open her mouth, but Regina put a hand up. They all stood in a silent tableau for a long minute, then Regina took two steps towards Zelena. The formerly green woman tensed up, and then Regina engulfed her in a hug.

oOOOOo

"Ah…. Snow?"

"I'm seeing it, I'm seeing it David. What, what the hell happened?"

Snow peered out of an arrow loop. They could see the whole town of Storybrooke, or at least what had been Storybrooke, now it looked like it was half Storybrooke and half the Enchanted Forest. She looked towards the Mayor's mansion. "We need to call Emma."

David winced, "I think that's going to be a problem, since I don't think there's a phone in this place." David stood next to Snow and put a hand on her shoulder, "Whatever's going on we'll figure it out. We always do."

Snow shook her head, "I just have this…" She put a hand to her heart, "Bad feeling. Storybrooke didn't feel right, but, neither does this, not totally."

David put his arms around Snow, "So. We find out who did this, we stop them."

Snow turned in David's arms. "Way to simplify it Charming."

David smiled at Snow, "I aim to please my Queen…"

Snow groaned, "Maybe I'll just let Regina be Queen."

David narrowed his eyes, "Really, how many years of trying to get back the throne, and now you'll just give it back to her?"

Snow's eyes twinkled, "Okay, maybe not."

David moved closer to the arrow loop, "I think that's Elsa down there."

"And?"

David kissed Snow, "We should go and see why she's here."

oOOOOo

Mulan skidded into what was now a throne room, her sword in front of her. "Aurora? Aurora?"

Aurora held up a hand, "We're here… we're fine Mulan." Little Philip let out a yell and reached towards Mulan. Aurora smiled, "Really, I think… I think that we're home."

Mulan sheathed her sword and took Little Philip in her arms. He started pulling at all the laces on her armor. "How can that be. I was just outside, and… Archie's house is still down aways."

Aurora smiled and brushed a lock of hair from Little Philip's eyes. He looked up backwards at his mother, "Does it really matter that each of our ideas of home is different?" Mulan shook her head, and Aurora frowned, "But, this is… this is my palace from the Enchanted Forest, and you're still here, not where you feel is home."

"I am though." Mulan paused, "Home. When I'm with you and Philip…" Mulan looked down, "I'm sorry."

Aurora studied Mulan for a long moment before she spoke again, "That day in the garden, when I gave you the amazing news that I was with child, and you told me that you were joining Robin's Merry Men. That's not what you were going to tell me?"

Mulan looked up, "Of course that is…"

Aurora shot daggers at Mulan, "Tell me the truth, you can tell me anything Mulan."

"I love you."

Mulan said it so fast and with so much emphasis that even Little Philip looked up from chewing on one of Mulan's armor's laces with a surprised look on his face. Though it wasn't long before he was chewing away again. "That came out… wrong, or…"

Aurora put her fingers over Mulan's lips, then replaced them with her own lips. It was a short kiss because Little Philip didn't appreciate getting even a little bit squished between his Mom and Mulan, but when Aurora backed up a step Mulan was flushed and just a bit out of breath. "I think it came out perfectly well. I will always love Philp, but, do you believe that means that I cannot be madly in love with you as well my Mulan?"

Mulan swallowed, "I-" She cleared her throat, "I think that we may need a… is the term, babysitter?"

Aurora laughed.

oOOOOo

Belle glanced around, "Rumpel, what just… what happened? Where are we?"

Rumpel looked around, "We're, this is where my Bae grew up. This is… was my house before I became The Dark One." He frowned, "I don't understand. I don't understand."

Belle took his hands in her own, "Stop, sit Rumpel. You're starting to worry me. What don't you understand?"

"I thought… I thought it was Snow and Charming. They were the truest of true loves that I had ever seen. But, even when they kissed, had another child, the world stayed as it was. I thought…" He shook his head, "I thought that perhaps the laws of magic were wrong. That not every curse could be broken by true love."

Belle still didn't understand. "Which curse, what curse Rumpel?"

Rumpel took his hands away from Belle's and gestured to the inside of the small hut, "All of them. Someone… someone in town broke all the curses, can't you feel it?" A smile came unbidden to Rumpel's face, "-All- of them." He put his hands on either side of Belle's face and kissed her until she pulled back.

"Rumpel…"

He took one of her hands and gently pulled her towards a table that although it had transformed from its previous incarnation still had Belle's purse on it. He reached inside and took out one thing, then another and another and another. Belle frowned as Rumpel turned her purse inside out. "What are you looking for…" She trailed off as she realized what was missing from the pile of stuff, "The dagger. Where's the dagger?"

"It's gone."

"You're not the Dark One anymore?" Belle paused, "You're not the Dark One anymore. Who… if it wasn't Snow and David, who in town is that powerful?"

oOOOOo

Snow stood still, "So. Let me get this all straight. Zelena's alive, Angra somehow healed her from her… porcelain state. Regina told Henry that Emma isn't his birth Mom and Henry ran away. Oh, and my daughter and Regina shared some sort of kiss that merged the realms into one. How am I doing so far?"

"I think you have the important points."

Snow groaned, "I think I've changed my mind again, oh, hey, Elsa, do you want to be Queen. You're my half sister right? So, technically, you're even in line."

"No."

"Hey, how about Angra?"

Elsa shot Snow a look, "Double no."

Snow sighed, "In that case, we probably have to go over to the Mayor's house, figure out what's going on and how to fix it." Snow shook her head, "I still don't understand why it's a house. Shouldn't it be the biggest of all our palaces?"

Elsa spoke, "I think that she said something to Emma about never having a good time in castles?"

"Hmm… guess that makes sense. David."

David gave a faux salute, "Going to check on Little Neal and meeting you at the Mayor's house."

As he walked back towards the castle Elsa gave Snow a side glance, "You have him well trained."

Snow smiled, "I know. Everyday I marvel at the fact that somehow through it all we're still both alive and have found our happy ending."

oOOOOo

"Do you want to know what saved me? Other than my son?" They stood in the entrance way of the Mayoral mansion. Zelena didn't seem to want to go into the living room, the kitchen, or anywhere in the house, and so there they stood.

Zelena stared at Regina, "Third, fourth, fifth chances?"

Regina smiled, "No. It was Emma, she… she believed me. Of course, here and there she had doubts, but, like when we all wound up back here without our memories of the previous year… when I said I didn't do it, she believed me. She believed in me. So…"

Regina took a step back and gestured with her arm, "What's mine is yours Zelena. I have more than enough room in the house, and I know that when Henry comes back.." Regina stared at the front door, "or even if he wants to go live with Snow and David. No matter what he will want to bug you incessantly because I read him all of the original Oz books, all 14."

Zelena opened and closed her mouth, "He… but the things, I held a knife to his…"

Regina put a hand on Zelena's shoulder. "We'll help each other. When I feel like vaporizing Snow you can talk me down, and when you're feeling forgotten I will remind you that we are sisters, that you matter, and that I know that you exist."

Zelena swallowed and cleared her throat a few times. "And… if I… if I eff it all up?"

Regina hugged Zelena, "Everyone does, just… let's not turn any more people into monkeys from here on out."

Zelena was silent for a moment, then shook her head, "I can't… I can't do it Regina. I'm, I'm not you."

"It's hard. Very hard. Snow, she's the grandmother of my son, but sometimes I still look at her, and all I see is my Daniel's face." Regina paused, closing her eyes for a moment, "Sometimes, sometimes the anger, the rage, it feels inevitable. It's feels like a physical thing." Regina shook her head, "It's hard to describe."

Zelena slowly nodded, "Sometimes it's a fire and the only way to put it out is to let it out. And sometimes it's a rock that no matter what you do you can't dislodge it, you can't…"

"...stop being angry." Regina raised an eyebrow, "I think that may have come from Cora."

Zelena opened her mouth, then closed it, "Sometime, someday will you tell me about her?"

Regina blew out a breath, "It's… I don't have many good memories of our mother, she… she gave me magic though. That I can show you."

"The power that was in me went into my pendant, and now it is gone."

Regina laughed, "Your magic was never in that thing, perhaps it was a conduit or something, but, just standing here I can feel the magic in you." Regina smirked just a little, "Of course, you're not as powerful as I am."

"Am too…" Zelena put a hand to her mouth, "I mean…"

Regina chuckled, "Are not."

Zelena was still for a moment, then stuck her tongue out, "Am too…" She raised an eyebrow like Regina had done, "...little… sister."

Regina didn't get to banter back as Emma burst through the door. "I can't find him."

Regina stared at Emma, "Excuse me?"

Emma shook her head, "I.. I can't find him."

"You can find anyone." Emma opened and closed her mouth, then shook her head. "You've checked the beach, his 'castle', the forest, the…"

"Stop. Yes, everywhere. The town line, every nook and cranny that he's ever hidden in, or could ever hide in. I can't find him."

Regina swept the keys off of the side table, "What were you saying about him knowing how to take care of himself Emma?" With that Regina left the house, leaving Zelena and Emma still standing in the entrance way.

Emma mumbled, "She didn't call me Miss Swan, a little progress…" Emma took as step towards the door, then looked back at Zelena, "You coming?"

Zelena pointed towards herself, "Me?"

Emma shrugged, "Up to you Z, you are his Aunt, and, you find him… at least some of the town won't want to string you up quite as much."

Zelena frowned, "But, you don't even know if I did this myself?"

"Did you?" Emma stared Zelena right in the eyes.

"No. I will… I thought that I would be stuck in that limbo forever, I will try to do it my sister's way." She followed Emma out the door, "Do you believe Henry's in danger?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Probably, yeah, he tends to attract danger like flowers attract bees."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Warning:** Rumbelle ahead. I really don't know what got into me with this story. Seriously, I'm not a Rumbelle fan, and yet, in this story every time I've tried to consciously think of a way to steer it towards Red Beauty, or even just not-Rumbelle none of it sounds right. I think I need to go see if I can go write a short Red Beauty fic to make sure I can still do it… yikes… ;) (And for all those Rumbelle fans out there reading this note who take offense to it. I'm kidding around. I respect all ships. Ship and let ship is my motto.)

And remember (yeah, I had to remember too before I wrote this part), in my universe the last episode of Season 3 didn't happen, so, Rumpel and Belle are not married in my world.

oOOOOo

The first place that the two sisters and Emma went was to Snow and David's castle. Neither of them, nor Elsa had seen Henry. And when Elsa pointed out that she hadn't seen Angra for a bit either, Regina's face paled so much that Emma put an arm around to hold her up.

That action got raised eyebrows from Snow, and a stare back from Emma, a stare that was meant to convey, 'this is not the time'.

David spoke up, "He's not going to run away again Regina. He's angry at you, at the world, but he's not ten anymore."

Elsa chimed in, "And my niece would not run off with him. She was just as stunned as anyone, just because she has tattoos…"

Emma shook her head, "That's not why Regina is worried, Henry took off to find me a few years ago. So…"

"Oh… oh, I understand."

Regina seemed to snap out of wherever she had gone in her head, and the Mayor came back full force. "Someone needs to go back to the house in case he comes home. Emma, you and I are going to go to the south edge of town and work our way in. Snow, you and David start in the north. Elsa…"

"East?"

Regina glanced at Zelena, then shook her head, "No. Elsa, you'll start in the West part of town. Zelena, start at the docks in the East and we'll all meet in the center."

Snow frowned, "Regina, are you sure you want…"

Regina didn't look at Snow, but spoke to Zelena, "Will you hurt my son?"

"No."

Regina nodded, then glanced at Emma, then Elsa, Snow, and David. "Well, what are you all waiting for." She held a hand out and Emma took it. They disappeared in a puff of smoke. Elsa was gone in a chilly spritz of smoke a moment later.

Snow sighed and shook her head. She glanced at Zelena, "What, no disappearing act too?"

Zelena was still, as though she was trying to transport herself, "Regina believes that my magic is within me. I… I think that it's not." She started walking towards the ships she could see over the houses, cottages, and huts that lined the streets.

Snow threaded her arm through David's. "So, I guess we walk as well, unless you've gotten the ability to teleport?"

David smiled, "It's on my list. That and growing two more arms to better deal with life as we know it."

oOOOOo

Belle cautiously stuck her head out the door of the simple hut, "Oh, Mulan. Hello, come in."

Mulan glanced through the door, but didn't enter. "Thank you, but I must get back to Aurora and Philip, but I have a message for your…" Mulan paused, "For Rumpelstiltskin, Milah has been found alive. She stumbled into Robin's camp. I would have arrived earlier but…"

Belle quirked an eyebrow, "The world went topsy turvey?"

Mulan inclined her head, "Yes. Now that I've delivered the message."

Belle smiled and shooed Mulan away with a laugh, "Go, go…" She turned as she closed the door, the smile dropping from her face, "Did you hear that?"

Rumpel had a curious look on his face. "Yes."

Belle nodded, mostly to herself, "We should go, you should see her."

Rumpel was still for a brief moment, then shook his head, "No. Not today. Today I want to marry you Belle."

"We just… Rumpel, you can't, you're married to Milah."

Rumpel shook his head, "Look at where we're standing?" Belle looked down, "Dirt. Now, if you look out the window, down the street, an asphalt paved street, there's a Colonial style house, an Enchanted Forest palace, a Prius, and I think that I heard a horse coming down the street earlier. This… this is not the Storybrooke world anymore, and yet it's not the Enchanted Forest either." Rumpel winced as he got down on one knee. "You stood by me, believed in me, even as I lied and lied to you. I- I can't promise that I will be perfect, before I was the Dark One I was a horrible coward. Every time I had something good, something lasting, I ruined it because of my cowardice. Even as I had the darkest of thoughts running through my head, even as whatever the Dark One's magic was tried to control me, when I found you again, the voice, the hate, the darkness receded just a bit. You, my Belle, you make me want to be the dashing Prince in those books you love."

Belle stared down at Rumpel for a long moment, then pulled him back to a standing position. "Rumpel, I never wanted you to be the dashing Prince. I want you to be the good man that I can see is inside you. You're were a good man Rumpel, and can be again. Even Neal knew that, or he wouldn't have given his life so you could save his family. So, yes… yes I will marry you."

Rumpel leaned in and their lips met. There was no explosive glass shattering moment, but both seemed to relax and when Rumpel pulled away just the smallest amount from Belle there was, of all things, a smile on his face. "I love you Belle."

Belle smiled, "And I love you my Rumpel."

oOOOOo

Regina could hear the laughter and merriment of the Merry Men before she and Emma saw them. She steadied herself as they rounded the corner and stepped into the grove. She'd been all over the place the last few days, highs and lows, and although Emma had said nothing about it, the declaration and choice that rested squarely on Regina's shoulders did so with heaviness.

She ground to a halt at the sight of one of those laughing in the open space. "Is that…"

Emma winced, "Right, right, I forgot to tell you, with all the craziness and kissing and exploding windows… That was actually the reason that I came to your house, ah, Milah's alive."

Everyone in the grove had stopped laughing and all eyes were on Regina and Emma. Including a very, very worried looking Hook. "Oh, Emma…"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Oh, get a life Hook. I never wanted you, okay, get over yourself."

Emma glanced over as Milah chortled at her words, "She cut you to the quick, or maybe she cut a little something else off."

"Wench."

"Basnick."

Regina shook her head, "Not to interrupt your… flinging of insults at each other, but, have any of you seen my son?"

That somehow pried Hook's attention from Milah's prominent bosom. "What? Henry's missing?"

Milah shot Hook a look, "Is he yours?"

"Oh God No…" That got glares from Emma and Regina, "Not that he's not a great kid, and smart, and resourceful, and… no…" He took Milah's hand in his own and kissed the back of it, "No…" He shook his head. "No."

Milah gave Hook's hand a squeeze, "Since I can't find my own son." She cleared her throat, "Perhaps with the help of Robin and his Men we can search these woods." Milah paused, and waited, then cleared her throat.

Hook blinked in confusion for a moment, then realized what he was supposed to say, "Oh, and I'll round up my pirates and we'll join the search as well."

Emma spoke as Regina made her way through the clearing, "Thank you… Ah, and she thanks you as well."

Regina was nearly gone when Marian caught her by the arm, "We'll find him."

Regina stared down at the hand for a moment, nodded, and slipped into the trees without a word. Marian shook her head, "I was trying to be supportive. If half of what has been said about Henry is true, by now most of the town must be looking for him."

Emma gave Marian a half a sad smile, "Yeah, thing is, she doesn't want supportive, she wants her son home."

oOOOOo

Marian was right though. Almost every man, woman and child in the town was searching for their Truest Believer. High and low, in the woods, on the streets, and in their houses even. Of course, he was none of those places. He was in the place that was so prominent in town, so much of their everyday lives that no one really saw it anymore, and so no one thought to look there. The clock tower.

He sat there, watching as everyone ran around town like their butts were on fire. He was so wiped out. Three years before he'd thought that his life was hell, that fairy tales were better, that they would be the key to everything. That he would be happy, that the townspeople would be happy. He'd thought that if he broke the curse, brought back everyone's memories that it would all be a Story Book ending for everyone.

Instead he'd had his heart ripped out, literally. He'd swapped bodies with Peter Pan. Had his memory changed, and then gotten it back. Almost died a couple of times as well. And yet, it would have all been worth it to him, because he'd found not one, but two Moms. And it even seemed as though maybe they'd stop being his two moms and start being his… Two Moms too. He was pretty good at sussing that sort of thing out, after all, he'd known that memory-less Snow and unconscious David were each other's true love.

But it had all gone to hell again. Angra, his Mom, he didn't get it. Why would Regina want to hurt him like that, and it had seemed like Emma had known too. How could he ever trust either of them ever again?

"It's not fair."

Henry didn't realize that he'd said that out loud until a voice spoke back to him. "Yeah, so, deal with it man."

Henry looked up, "Angra?"

Angra sat down next to him, and gave him a pat on the knee, "What, no Mom yet?"

"Wait, what?"

Angra smirked, "I'm just kidding kid. So, you're hiding out up here?" Henry nodded, "Yeah, from the activity goin' on down there, I don't think that any of them know where you are."

Henry shrugged, "Yeah, so?"

Angra shook her head, "They're worried. Your Mom'll probably yell at you a bit before you get crushed in a hug."

Henry glanced over at Angra, "Last time she just hugged me, but then I told her that she wasn't my real Mom."

"We talking Emma or Regina?"

"Regina… I went down to Boston to find Emma and make her bring me back."

"Ballsy. So, seems like that turned out okay." Angra paused, "You're not up here 'cause Regina found me, are you?"

Henry pulled his eyes away from what was happening down in town and looked over at Angra, "No, well, not totally. She lied to me."

Angra swept her arm towards the rest of the world, "Have you seen what's going on out there? I saw a pack of wolves walk by a passel of bunnies, and neither seemed to think that was weird. Not to mention the castles that are now situated next to places that are practically mud huts. I think she probably had other things on her mind. Didn't she and Emma save some woman too?"

"Marian. The wife of Robin, who my Mom was sorta going out with for a minute."

Angra put a hand to her head, "This town gives me a freakin' headache. Ah, we're still talking about Regina your Mom, not Emma your Mom, right?" Henry nodded. "Do you call them both Mom?"

Henry shrugged, "Yeah, I guess, why?"

Angra leaned back on her hands, "Yeah, in that case, I don't recommend calling me that. I'm good with Angra… although in my own youth… well," Angra paused, "Think you can guess what everybody called me?" Henry shook his head, "Angry. I was angry at everyone, including my Mom sometimes, and that…" She put a hand on Henry's shoulder. "That's my one regret in life Henry. I only had so many years, months, days with her, and way too many of those days I spent angry at her for stuff that she was just trying to do best by me in the only way she knew."

Angra chuckled, "Yeah, okay, I get what you mean." She glanced out the window. "We should go down there. I think I see your Moms coming down the street."

Henry sighed, "They'll be mad."

Angra stood and held her hand out, "Yep, probably mad. Guess what, you freak them out like this, you get what you get."

Henry's eyes twinkled as he grasped Angra's hand, "Oh, like getting a tattoo?"

Angra yanked Henry to his feet, "No. You do that, I get killed by one, or both of your mothers…"

Henry smiled just a little, "So… next year?" He stood and walked along the beams of the clock tower as if he had been born walking on them.

Angra growled, "You better not you little terror." Henry just laughed.

oOOOOo

Angra was right, when he appeared at the Library door it was Regina who got to him first, crushing him in a hug. A half a second later, Emma joined in on the hug, wrapping her arms around both Henry and Regina. And all three stood there for a long minute before Regina let go and Henry realized that the yelling at him part of the reunion was about to start. "Henry Mills, never, ever do that to me again. Do you understand? Twice, that's the entire allotment of times you get to scare me to an early grave. Understand?"

Henry nodded slowly, "I'm sorry."

Regina pulled him to her again and hugged him. "You can be angry with me every day for the rest of your life, that's okay, just…" Regina cleared her throat a couple of times, "Just, please Henry, tell me where you are."

Henry nodded and looked up at Regina, "I will. I promise." Henry looked over at Emma, "I'm sorry Mom."

Emma shook her head, "Oh kid…" He kissed the top of his head, "We'll figure it all out, 'kay? Just like we figured out how to defeat your Aunt over there, and Pan, and how we figured out everything else in this crazy town, okay?"

Henry nodded and stepped out of his mothers' embraces. "Can we go home?"

"Ah…" Emma glanced up and down the street.

Henry clarified, "The Mayor's mansion, I just… tonight I want my stuff from… before everything went all crazy… around me? Is that okay?"

Emma ruffled his hair, "Of course kid. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

Henry frowned and looked between Regina and Emma, "You're not coming too? There's tons of room."

Emma glanced at Regina who had a totally neutral look on her face, "Not tonight kid. Hey, you can visit with Zelena right? Your Mom said that she'd read you all the Oz books?" Emma glanced over at Zelena, then smirked at Henry, "Give her a good grilling huh? Especially the whole turning green thing, see if it's a side effect of the magic stuff, 'cause I don't wanna be turning all orange or chartreuse or whatever for no reason."

Henry rolled his eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

Everyone was home safe. Henry was up in his room in the mansion, Zelena was getting settled in the guest room, Emma had gone somewhere, and Regina had just finished fixing all the damage that her house had endured.

She was nearly done making dinner when a throat cleared in the doorway to the kitchen, "I… Regina. I believe that I heard Henry, I think he was crying in his room? I wasn't sure if…"

Regina put a hand on Zelena's shoulder, "Thank you. Could you keep an eye on noodles. And if the timer goes off, dump them into the colander?"

Zelena glanced around the kitchen. "It's a very nice kitchen."

"Do you cook?"

Zelena smiled a self-deprecating smile, "Only over a fire."

"In that case, tomorrow you'll cook dinner."

Zelena held her hands up in front of her, "What, no, I-"

Regina gestured to her wall of cookbooks, "Take a look at them. I think that you'll be a good cook."

With that she left Zelena alone in the kitchen and climbed the stairs. She knocked on

"Henry. What's wrong?"

Henry swiped at his face and shook his head, not turning around. Regina closed the door and stood in front of it. "I won't say that it will be better if you share your burden, but… it will be."

Henry sniffed and cleared his throat, "How do you know?"

"I don't. Not really, and I'm not even sure I believe the platitude, but, I'm your mother. It's in the contract that I say things like that."

A half sob/half laugh came from him. "I'm sorry."

Regina closed the distance between them and sat down next to him on the bed. She put an arm around him. "Okay, let's get the easy ones out of the way first. You're not bleeding or seeing triple or something?"

That got another choked laugh, "No."

Regina brushed a bit of Henry's hair and gently turned his face so that he had to meet her eyes. Tears ran down that face. "Oh honey. Did I teach you nothing when you were a boy? Crying is never a bad thing. There were times, I think, in my life when perhaps if I'd cried a little…"

Henry cut in, "Instead of raining vengeance…"

Regina quirked an eyebrow ignoring his jab, "...then who knows where I'd be now."

Henry looked down again, "Probably without me."

Understanding dawned on Regina's face. "Henry. Please look at me." She waited until he did before she spoke, "You know better than anyone that it isn't blood that makes a family."

"She seems okay, but, I don't even know Angra."

Regina narrowed her eyes at her son, "Young man, if I recall you didn't know Emma before you went 350 miles to meet her."

"Oh."

Regina hid a grin, "Yes, Oh... And you're still grounded for that you know young man."

That got a bit of a smile out of Henry. "Oh?"

She smiled, "Unless you have to save the world."

"Again."

Regina kissed the top of his head, "Henry. No matter what, you will always, always have me. I will always be there for you." She paused, "And I think that if you asked her, Emma would say the same thing."

"I would…"

Regina looked up, surprised, "I thought I closed the door."

Emma shrugged, "Yeah, I was spying on you two."

Regina straightened up and when Henry felt her get all stiff Henry frowned, "Mom?"

Regina gave Henry another kiss on the forehead and then stood. "Get a little rest Henry, I'll call you when it's dinner."

As Regina came towards her Emma opened her mouth to speak, but Regina did first, shaking her head, "I don't know yet, alright?"

With that she left Emma and Henry alone in Henry's room. Emma frowned, then focused on Henry. "You really okay kid?"

"Is it… is it okay if I maybe, I mean…"

Emma smirked, "Get to know yet another mother? Of course kid." She paused, "You still gonna call me Mom, or go back to Emma?"

"Or, I could just call everybody in town Mom, save myself some time."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Funny kid. As Regina said, get a little rest, okay?" She leaned down and kissed him in almost the exact place that Regina had on his forehead and started for the door.

She was nearly there when Henry spoke, "She'll chose you Mom. She's just scared."

Emma stared at the door for a long moment, then turned, "I know. But, fear, fear can make you do stupid things… like giving away a little baby boy."

oOOOOOo

Nova looked worried. "Are you sure this is a good idea Tink? What if you don't get the answer that you think you want. What if it still takes you to Robin, or, someone worse?"

Tink shook her head, "It won't."

"It's not as accurate."

Tink nodded, "I know Nova. But, I don't want Regina to know that I'm doing this. You have the hairbrush?"

Nova handed Tink one of Regina's hair brushes. "It was so much easier to get this now that I can shrink to Fairy size again. Oh… I, uh, since Blue is no longer here, and you seem to have."

Tink winced, "Taken charge. Did you want to…"

Nova held up her hands, "No, no, no… Do you know anything about what might happen if a Dwarf and Fairy say, got pregnant."

Tink put a hand to her mouth, "Nova, you're… that makes no sense, and I shudder to think of all the things that could go wrong." Tink threw her arms around Nova and crushed her in a hug, "And I am so over the moon happy for you Nova, so, so happy."

Nova still looked worried when Tink took a step back. "It's not supposed to be possible Tink."

Tink smiled, "With true love anything is possible, isn't that what we always tell people?" Nova simply nodded, although she still looked worried. "You and Grumpy deserve happiness." Nova paused and took a deep breath, Okay, back to my spell. You have the brush, I have the pixie dust, now… let's hope this isn't Henry's hair." Tink took some hair from the brush and spoke as she sprinkled the pixie dust over it (making sure not to get any on her own hands and screw up the spell). "Reperio Verum Caritas."

oOOOOOo

Emma stepped into Granny's and shrugged out of her red leather jacket, draping it over the chair across from her parents at their table. She didn't get to sit as her mother almost dove over the table, grabbing Emm's forearm. "Emma, what did you do?"

Emma shrugged and tried to pull back her arm, but Snow had a death grip on it. "I saved Marian. So they inked me and let me into their… well, okay, I don't know what to call their group, but, I got a name too apparently. War Swan."

Snow rubbed at the tattoo as if that would make it come off. "Why would you? It's okay, we can get it off. Regina can..."

Emma shook her head, "She tried, got blown into a wall for her trouble, and then we… oh…" Emma blushed. "Anyway, I think that nothing short of cutting off my arm would…" She saw the look in her mother's eyes and yanked her arm away, "Don't even think about it Snow." Emma glanced over at David, "A little help here David?"

David just chuckled. "War Swan huh?"

Emma groaned, "Thanks…. Pops…"

David was spared from having to defend himself when Belle seemed to float in the door. (She didn't actually float thankfully she walked, but she seemed so happy that she could have floated). "Oh, nearly everyone's here. I didn't… it's so late, and…" She cleared her throat and approached the counter. "Red, Ruby, do you happen to have a bottle of Champagne?"

That got everyone in the place's attention. Even Ruby raised an eyebrow, "Champagne?"

Belle cleared her throat, "Yes. To celebrate."

Ruby tilted her head to one side, "Celebrate what?"

Belle shook her head, "I shouldn't…"

Ruby's eyes twinkled, "We do happen to have some bubbly Champagne like wine back there, but, to get it first I have to know what it's needed for."

Belle looked behind her, at all the very attentive faces and sighed, "Rumpel asked me to marry him."

"Oh… Did you say…"

Belle smiled, "Of course I said yes Ruby. Now…"

Ruby nodded and disappeared into the back. Emma sat on a stool at the counter. "You sure about this Belle? He's the Dark…"

Belle cut her off, "He's not anymore. I can feel the difference."

"He said…"

Belle shook her head, "No. We looked all over for the dagger and it's just gone. He also says that he can't feel the…

"Does he still have the magic?" Belle nodded and Emma put a hand on her shoulder, "Just, be careful Belle. Please?"

Belle glared just a bit at Emma, "I know how to take care of myself. I love Rumpel because I love him, not because he did anything to me."

Emma raised both hands in front of herself. "I'm sorry. I guess he used to be a good guy?"

Ruby came back with a bottle in her hand. "Here you go…" Belle turned, just a bit of annoyance in her step, but turned back when Ruby spoke, "Congratulations Belle."

Belle smiled at her friend, "Thank you Ruby."

After Belle left Snow hurfed, "Will someone please tell Hook and Milah that we can all hear them sucking face and it's getting

Emma did a double take, "Did you just say… sucking face?"

Snow sat back down in her chair, "Doesn't it sound like sucking to you…"

Hook spoke, "We can hear you."

Snow shot him a look, "That was the point pirate."

Hook snorted a laugh, "What's got your panties in a bunch."

Milah spoke so soon after Hook did that their words nearly overlapped, "Killian Jones. Apologize to our Queen."

Hook glanced at Milah who still sat in his lap, then nodded towards Snow, "I'm sorry Your Majesty."

Emma shook her head, "Milah, I could have used you when he was hitting on me."

Milah looked Emma up and down, "He does have good taste, but sometimes the wrong brain of his takes control. We were… working on that before I-" Milah trailed off, for the first time since Emma had met her in the forest glade, looking vaguely uncomfortable. "Does that young woman know what she is getting into?"

Ruby frowned, but nodded, "She's right, she can take care of herself."

Milah didn't look convinced, "Still, I think its best if we watch over her, wouldn't you say… Ruby is it?" Ruby nodded, "We will keep an eye on…" she practically spit the name out, "Rumpelstiltskin."

The door dinged again Angra stepped inside and did a double take, "A Town Council meeting that I didn't know about?"

David stood, "Angra, sit, sit, tell us about yourself."

Hook spoke up from his corner, "She obviously has the heart of a pirate."

Angra tilted her head to one side and slowly looked Hook up and down. "You're a pirate?" Hook nodded, "Cute. Got any tattoos?" Hook frowned and Angra as well as Milah cracked up. Angra moved to that corner and sat down at their table. She held her hand out towards Milah, "Angra, you are?"

"Milah." Milah smiled, "And I do have a tattoo."

"You're a flirt."

Milah smiled, "Well, if my other half can flirt with all the women, who says that I can't also."

Their conversation was interrupted and all conversation in Granny's ground to a halt as Emma started glowing green.

Emma looked around as all eyes went to her, "What, what?" She looked down, "Ah shit."


	23. Chapter 23

"Dadda. You're glowing…"

Robin looked down at himself as the green glow around him faded. "Huh, that was weird."

Roland held his hands up and Robin picked him up, "Okay Dadda? Not magic?"

Robin tickled Roland, "I am definitely not magic." He held out one of his hands and Roland put his much smaller one against it, "I like to do things with my two hands. Just like I'm going to teach you."

"More bow?"

Marian came up behind them and wrapped her arms around Robin's waist, standing to one side. She kissed her son on the forehead, and her husband on the cheek. "Not tonight Roland. It's time to go to bed."

"Aww… Momma…" Marian shot him a look and Robin had to stifle a laugh. Finally Roland sighed, "Okay Momma. One story?"

Robin let him down as Marian answered, "If you go get settled, then, yes, one story."

He was off like a shot. Robin pulled Marian closer. "I was so… you only knew him, I was worried that…"

Marian regarded her husband, "That I wouldn't be as good as- she was with him?" She shook her head with a sigh that was nearly identical to the one her son had just expelled. She brushed off one of his shoulders, "You have pixie dust on you… and our son wasn't the only one who saw you glowing."

Robin frowned and faced Marian face to face, "I love you, and only you. I stood before God and my Men and made that promise. I love -you- Marian Fitzwalter, and no glowing dirt will convince me that you are not my one and only true love soulmate."

Marian leaned forward and stopped just before Robin's lips, "It'd better not Robert Locksley. Come then, let's see if we can tire out our son enough to get some sleep ourselves."

Robin gave Marian his most charming smile, "Only sleep?"

oOOOOo

"What is it?" All eyes went to Regina as she swept into the diner. "Well, Ruby calls me, 'Get over here now' and hangs up. So. I ask again, what is it?"

Before any of the still stunned people could speak, Tink and Nova came through the door as well. Nova glanced around, "Tink, no one's glowing. Who glowed? Is there a time limit to the glowing? Where's Robin anyway."

Snow shook her head, "I don't think Robin glowed." Snow looked over at her daughter, "Emma glowed."

Regina stared at Emma, and Emma stared right back. Neither moved. Emma sat on a stool at the counter facing the door, and Regina stood only a little bit into Granny's. Finally Regina shook her head, "Again, I have no choice."

Snow spoke, "Pixie dust is never wrong Regina."

Regina didn't look at Snow, "Then, how can I have… two true loves."

It was, of all people, Hook who answered that question, "Maybe you've just got a big heart or something?" Then unfortunately he kept speaking, "Oh, you could always go with a three way."

Milah stood and yanked Hook up behind her, "And with that indelicate comment, we're going to take our leave before Killian's foot is so far into his mouth that he can't properly look after me tonight." Hook smirked and Milah whacked him on his vest as they threaded their way through the crowd and exited Granny's.

Emma shook her head, "Is that supposed to be True Love too?"

Snow shook her head, "No. It is definitely not."

Regina took a step towards Snow, then one back, "You all think that true love is one sweeping the other off their feet. One rescuing the other from the big bad." Regina glanced at Snow and David, "Or taking turns." She shook her head, "I don't want someone saving me, or having to save someone myself. I just want someone who loves me and lets me love them. Grow with them. Have a family with..."

Emma spoke from the table, cutting Regina off, "You mean her..." Emma paused, just a tic of uncertainty in her eyes, "or perhaps you don't."

Regina cleared her throat and walked over to Emma with a purposeful step. She stopped in front of Emma and simply stood there, "I'm not you Emma, Miss Swan… I cannot simply let go. I need time, I need… real time, not a day or two. Can you somehow understand that?" With that Regina turned on her heel and left Granny's.

Emma got off the stool, "Regina, wait…." She was out the door before anyone could say anything.

David also stood, "And, on that note. I'm going home." He held his hand out, "Snow?"

Snow nodded and let herself be helped. "Good night everyone. Sleep well." They left.

Angra took Emma's vacated seat while the rest of the people in Granny's slowly filtered out. Eventually it was only Angra and Ruby in Granny's. Angra groaned, "Damnit, damnit, damnit."

Ruby frowned, "Problem?"

Angra blew out a breath, "This town makes me want to drink."

"Okay. What'll you have."

Angra shook her head, "Not anything with alcohol in it. I… I get a little too like my father when I get drunk." Ruby looked confused, "He was a mean and violent drunk."

Ruby leaned on the counter, "Okay, so don't get drunk."

"I'm an alcoholic, if I start, the only result for me would be getting blackout drunk, so…"

"Oh. Sorry."

Angra let out a small smile, "Not your fault, and I'm not complaining, just… explaining I guess. So… you're a wolf. Eaten any rabbits lately?"

Ruby gave Angra an annoyed look, "Seriously, that's your pick up line, rabbits?"

Angra shrugged, "You can turn into a wolf, I very recently, through magic, made my Aunt's hand grow back, so… yeah, I'm a little off my game at the moment."

Ruby raised an eyebrow, "Want me to try?"

Angra inclined her head forward and waved her hand to the side as if she was taking a bow from the head up, "Try away saucy wench."

Ruby narrowed her eyes at Angra for a moment, then was silent, thinking. "So, have any… more tattoos on that lovely body of yours?"

Angra smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Ruby came around the counter and put a hand on Angra's thigh, "I would actually."

oOOOOo

Regina stood at the railing that looked out on the harbor and the docks, both hands on the railing. She heard as Emma approached her. The fact that she could tell it was Emma without looking was something that she was trying not to dwell on.

"I miss your suits…" Emma clapped her hand over her mouth, "I didn't say that out loud, I didn't say that out loud…"

Regina turned and narrowed her eyes at Emma, "Miss Swan…"

Emma cut her off, "I thought." Regina crossed her arms over her chest and Emma frowned, "You're cold."

Regina let her arms drop to her side, "No, I am… What. Are you. Doing?"

Emma took off her red leather jacket and draped it over Regina's shoulders. "Saving you from frostbite."

"Miss Swan, it's not winter, it's only 56 degrees out."

Emma pursed her lips, "Okay, so I'm saving you from getting sick."

Regina shook her head, "Try again. Sickness is not caused by cold, but by virii and bacteria."

Emma hurfed, "Fine, I'm trying to be chivalrous."

Regina shook her head, "I haven't made up my mind."

Emma sighed, "You think that I'm just giving you my jacket to get into your pants?"

"How very crude."

Emma's hands made fists at her side, then she slowly released them. "You don't… you see this all as easy for me? It's not. Because of -You- I've never really trusted in a relationship. Not even with Neal. Not even… I don't…" Emma grit her teeth, "I don't even trust that what's happening with my parents, that that won't be taken away from me. Me, putting my heart out there. Me telling you that I love you, that I want to be there next to you for every single thing that Henry does, for every thing that this… unknown child of mine does, for every thing that our children do. That scares me more than facing Maleficent the Dragon did."

Regina stared down at her hands. "How?"

Emma frowned, and she took a slow step toward Regina, when Regina didn't react Emma took another step towards the former Mayor. "How what Regina?"

Regina took a step towards Emma, putting them in each others personal space, "How do you look at me, how are you even in the same room, the same air as I am, without wanting to rip my heart out and crush it under your boot?"

Emma put a hand on Regina's heart and closed her eyes, after a moment she opened her eyes and yanked out Regina's heart. Regina stumbled backwards, her hand going to her chest. "Emma, what did you.. what did you do?"

The heart glowed red, not the bright red of Snow's pureness, but not the blackened red that it had been before either. "You're giving everyone a second chance. Zelena, Rumpel, why don't you give yourself one Regina?"

Regina took her heart from Emma's hand and stared at it, "Because I've killed so… so many, and…"

"So have they. That just means that you have to work to save just as many if not more. There is no going back in time, only forward. Let me help you…" Emma paused, "...even as only a friend."

Regina was silent and still for a few minutes. Then she spoke in measured tones, "Of course I love you Emma Swan. You're brave, and selfless, and…" Regina raised an eyebrow, "Chivalrous." She smiled, "and beautiful, so very beautiful." Emma frowned down at the heart in Regina's hand. It looked as though it was beating faster in her hand. "My heart races when I look at you…"

Emma blushed, "I…"

But Regina wasn't done, and she cut Emma off, continuing, "Even when you're angry at me, your eyes, they say so much." Regina brought Emma's hand up and placed her heart in it. "Take this. Keep it safe for me."

Emma frowned, "What, in a box in the closet or something?"

Regina put their combined hands, the heart still in their hands, and against Emma's chest. "No. Somewhere much safer."

"But, but, after what happened to your Mom, she went all cold and..."

Regina covered Emma's lips with two fingers, "I believe that I've finally figured out… I'm not my mother. When I gave it to Robin, I still felt all the feelings I'd felt before that. When I looked at Henry, the same love bloomed in my chest as when my heart was in there. I- I don't know why I'm different than my mother in that respect, but… please. Keep it safe for me."

Emma still frowned, "But, what does it mean?"

Regina gently rubbed away the frown lines on Emma's forehead with her free hand, and then took a step back, leaving the heart in Emma's hand, against Emma's chest. "It's your choice."

Emma looked down at the red pulsing thing, and back up at Regina, "Regina, I don't want your heart, I mean… I do, but not literally, I mean…"

"I understand what you mean Emma."

Emma shook her head, "But, can I even have two hearts, or… I know you said that my mother split hers and gave half of it to David, but, this, this is crazy Regina."

Regina sighed and held out her hand, "Alright, I just…"

Emma blew out a breath, "Ah hell…" And with a yelp of pain she pushed her heart into her chest, and sucked in a breath. "Oh my God in Heaven." She looked up at Regina, "You…" She took ahold of Regina's hand and pulled the dark haired woman to her. "How do you deal with all that pain Regina."

Regina smiled sadly, "Before this moment?" Emma nodded, "Revenge, it wasn't a perfect solution, but, planning it, implementing parts of it, helped take the edge of the pain off."

Emma moved Regina's hands so that they were on her hips, and put her own hands on Regina's shoulders. "So… do you still love me?"

"Yes, I love you Emma Swan. It makes no sense, and, I fear that when the other shoe drops I won't be able to recover, but… yes."

Emma put a hand on Regina's cheek, " I love you too Queen Regina Mills. And there will be no other shoe. I'm… I'm not going to screw this up like I have before, so, you won't have to recover. I promise." Emma kissed Regina.

oOOOOo

Snow groaned and rolled over, throwing a hand across her husband. He woke up with a start, "What, who…. ugh…"

Snow didn't open her eyes as she spoke, "I think I heard Little Neal on the monitor. And, my erstwhile husband, it's your turn."

David groaned, but rolled over and trudged towards Little Neal's room. Snow settled back into the pillows and was nearly asleep again when David spoke loudly enough that Snow didn't need the baby monitor to hear him. "Snow…."

David's tone of voice spurred Snow awake in mere moments and she stumbled towards the nursery. She wasn't sure what she expected, but when she got into the room and David moved to one side Snow's mouth dropped open. There was someone standing there, holding Little Neal who couldn't be real. She couldn't be, and yet, it seemed as though she was.

"Mom?"

oOOOOo

Regina and Emma were still at the docks, oblivious to the drama unfolding at Snow and David's house. They'd been getting to know each other in various ways, and had paused to watch as the sun came up over the water.

Emma sighed, "A couple of years ago, I just would have, I didn't want any of this, having no family was good... but now… I need to find my son Regina."

Regina reached out and took one of Emma's hands in her own again, and when Emma tried to pull away, she didn't let her go. "Emma." She waited until Emma's eyes were on her, "We will."

Emma shook her head, "I can…"

Regina rolled her eyes, "Do this yourself, of course you can. But you won't. I took away the boy you thought was your son, I will help you find the one that is actually yours."

"It- it was a closed adoption."

Regina smirked, "Yes, but my dear you forget one very important thing."

Emma shook her head, "What?"

"I'm the… Evil Queen… remember? Breaking the rules is one of the prerequisites for that position." Emma didn't even break a bit of a smile at that and Regina let go of Emma's hand, stepping back. "But, if you truly don't want me to search for him with you.. then I will respect that."

Emma stared at the ground for a long moment, then looked up, "We're taking my car."

"Emma…"

Emma held up a finger, "And- and there are no secrets on this trip. We do this together, entirely together or not at all Regina."

Regina nodded. "No secrets. Not just for this trip though…" She paused, "Forever."

"Forever is a long time."

Regina shook her head, "Perhaps for those who don't seem to face a new evil every few months, for us…"

Emma kissed Regina silent, then leaned back a bit and spoke, "No. Forever will be a very long time for us. Kids upon kids, and maybe even some grand and great grandkids."

Regina smiled, "As you wish."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Yeah, we need to find you some newer movies to watch. A lot of them…"


	24. Epilogue

**A/N: Been a crazy ride. Would you believe that this entire story came because I listened to a Dropkick Murphys Song called 'Rose Tattoo' just a few too many times in a row (and that it's the second OUaT story that has come about because of that song)?**

oOOOOo

"Is this… is it okay?"

Emma ruffled her son's blond hair, then put a hand on his shoulder, "Your grandmother and grandfather were the King and Queen of all the Enchanted Forest at one point, and now…"

The young man rolled his eyes, "My Moms are the Queens of the Enchanted Forest, I know, I know- I just- I know my bride would be okay with something small in the forest… or… anywhere."

Emma regarded her son. He dwarfed her in height and she wasn't short by any means. Although they both had the same hair color, eye color and the same runner's build. "And you?"

He cleared his throat and straightened his belt, the sword at his side moving as he did. "I have to agree with my brother, with Henry. I can see that this wedding is making Mom so happy, and…" He smiled, "...I see the look on your face Mom. I want it too. It feels right."

Emma put an arm around his shoulders again. Then turned him so they were facing one another. Emma adjusted her son's bow tie. "I am so proud of you. So, so proud. Okay, okay, so… we'd better get out there."

The young man frowned, "Is Mom going to…"

Regina appeared at the door, "The bride is ready." She came in and brushed her hand over his hair, straightening the tie that Emma had just straightened, and actually getting it straightened correctly. "You don't have to…"

The young man smiled, "Mom, I love her- the whole… uniting the two biggest kingdoms in the Enchanted Forest. That's secondary to both of us. Not to mention that she may be the heir to her kingdom, but Henry's yours." He shook his head and kissed Regina's cheek. "But thank you for caring so much mom." He hugged her tightly. Emma joined it, putting her arms around both her son and wife.

Finally the young man pulled away, "May I have a moment alone?"

Regina threaded her arm through Emma's, "Of course."

As they got out into the hallway Emma frowned, "You know they love each other Regina. Why would you ask him that?"

"I had to be sure Em."

Emma sighed, "My mother- she put that thought in your head again. You'd think she'd have enough on her mind being Mayor of Storybrooke-"

A small twinkle came to Regina's eyes, "Running for reelection too." She paused, "And to be fair to your mother, I think that my mother put the idea in Snow's head."

Emma sighed, "Mothers… but, no more talk of them, this is our son's day." Emma stopped just before they got to the entrance to the filled to the brim sanctuary. "In equally good news, I think that Grace is pregnant."

"Really?"

Emma shook her head at Regina's tone of voice, "Seriously, you knew?"

Regina nodded, "I could feel it. That's not how you knew too?"

Emma smirked, "Ah, no, I stopped by the Bride's room before going to our son's, and well… I could hear Grace retching in the bathroom." Emma moved behind Regina and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist, resting her chin on Regina's shoulder. "I guess our family's gonna get bigger soon."

Regina leaned back into Emma, "Are you ready to be a grandmother?"

Emma laughed, "We still have toddlers in the castle Regina. But- yeah, you?"

"Not remotely, but, then again, I wasn't in any way ready for Henry either. And look how that turned out right?"

oOOOOo

Fin ~ August 6th, 2014

**A/N #2: Yes there will be a sequel, but it may not be posted right away. I really need to finish the two unfinished stories I have as well. And if not finish them, then get them much closer to finished. Especially the ER one as it's been unfinished for quite a while. But… there will be a sequel called "Iter ad Filium".**


End file.
